The Closet III: A New Bonnie
by pbow
Summary: The conclusion to The Closet saga is finial finished and Bonnie Rockwaller plays a big part in it. Rated for the occasional sexual situations that occur. They are teenagers after all,
1. World Tour

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to quench my thirst for world conquest. (It's not working out since I use all my best evil schemes for these stories!)

A/N: This is the third part of my Closet saga. Part 1 starts at the end of the initial production episode from the **Kim Possible **series where Ron is trapped in the janitor's closet and he has an elaborate dream while trapped. Part 2 begins after Kim rescues Ron from the closet which leads them on a journey to a true partnership and them saving the world from an alien invasion. You'll need to read the other two stories to make any sense out of this one. This is 22 chapters long and I'll post one or two chapters a day... when I get a chance.

Kim and Ron have just saved the world from the Lowardian Invasion, and the celebrations begin.

Xxxxxx

The Closet III A New Bonnie

Chapter 1

World Tour

"Here's your itinerary guys," Wade Load said from the Roth SL Coupe's dash-mounted Kimmunicator as Kim and Ron Stoppable quickly loaded up the newly repaired and painted Sloth with their luggage for the upcoming trip. (The car received some major shrapnel damage at the end of the Lowardian invasion when the alien ship was blown to smithereens by our heroes using the Lotus Triune Maneuver.) The sun wasn't even up yet but they knew they were pressed for time as Wade continued his briefing. "You're to meet up with Air Force One at the Middleton International Airport in a half hour and fly to Washington D.C. with the President. When you get there, the Medal of Freedom ceremony will take place in the Rose Garden with a brief reception following. Then you'll quickly be flown to New York City for a ticker tape parade that'll end up at the United Nations building. Once there, you'll receive another award and attend another reception with the General Assembly before you fly back to the White House for the night. Tomorrow, you'll fly to England for the Buckingham Palace knighting ceremony and then…"

"How are we supposed to get from Washington to New York and back again?" Ron cut in as he put the last suitcase in the back seat of the car then hopped into the front passenger seat and fastened his safety belt.

"The Air Force will provide a helicopter, Ron," Kim sighed as she swiftly slid into the driver's seat and buckled up. "Wade has special permission to remote/fly the Sloth behind Air Force One out to D.C. so we can fly ourselves to London tomorrow, but the government will handle our transportation to New York City and back."

"Then after London it's on to Moscow, Paris, Rome, Tokyo and yada yada before we end up in Riyadh." Ron groaned as Kim backed out of their driveway and drove toward the airport. "Then we'll _finally_ be able to finish our honeymoon on Senior's Island?" Kim and Ron were only half way through their two week honeymoon when the world crisis had arisen. After taking care of the aliens, they spent five days in the hospital, recovering from their own injuries sustained in the fight.

"You got it," Wade grinned from the monitor before he took a quick sip of soda and continued. "Except you'll stop in Munich for a half a day between Moscow and Paris and there are quite a few other stops before and after Tokyo."

"And this is all because we stopped two bad guy-type aliens from taking over the world," Ron groused from the passenger seat. "I mean what's the big deal? We've been stopping villains from dominating the world once a week for the last two years and we never got a parade before!"

"That's true, Sweetie," Kim condescended with a pat of her hand on his thigh, "but we were never in this for the praise and/or awards. It's simply something that had to be done by someone and we could do it. This time it was way different. This wasn't some hare-brained scheme by Drakken threatening a single country like Canada. The entire world was in real jeopardy so this tour and the awards are required."

"I know all that, KP," Ron sighed, losing his bluster as his goofy smile came back. "I guess some of Bonnie's venom is still in my system from her sneak attack kiss last night after the party." Bonnie Rockwaller had blatantly planted a big wet one on Ron's lips the previous night just before she left the welcome home party thrown for Kim and Ron after getting out of the hospital. They too, had each sustained some damage during the battle with the Lowardians but swiftly healed themselves with their Mystical Monkey Powers.

"Well, we'll just have to purge Bonnie's germs from your system on Air Force One now, won't we," Kim giggled as she steered the Sloth into the area where the President's plane was parked and being refueled on the tarmac.

After a quick tour of the plane, conducted by the President himself, the two teens were left on their own during the ride to Washington; the President and everyone else having other work to do. Kim and Ron cuddled, kissed and even got in a little discrete groping accomplished while sharing a single, extra wide comfy seat under a very cozy blanket that bore the Presidential Seal. The covert grope-fest definitely got the Bonnie Bug out of both of their systems and set the mood for the rest of the trip.

The ceremony at the White House was brief but each had to make an acceptance speech. Kim expounded on how the world united together and fought as one against the other-worldly threat before she and Ron arrived on the scene. She expressed her hopes and dreams that the world governments could put aside their petty differences and continue that unity. Ron simply said thank you and added that Kim and he would keep up the good fight wherever and whenever needed.

The ticker tape parade in New York City was extremely fun for Rufus, watching confetti the same size of his own body flutter down onto his two humans, but the ceremony afterward at the United Nations was utterly boring for the naked mole rat who quickly fell asleep on Ron's shoulder. At least he dozed until Kim and Ron were more than midway through greeting all of the delegates. The naked mole rat was rudely woken up when the Ambassador to Somalia was introduced. The Ambassador immediately recognized Rufus as being an animal from his own country and gushed about how his nation now had a new industry based on Rufus. Breeding farms all over the arid East African nation were springing up, trying to keep up with Smarty Mart orders for the new, worldwide craze of having a naked mole rat as a pocket pet. The Ambassador profusely thanked the naked mole rat over and over again until Ron and Kim were diplomatically reminded by the Secretary General to move on and meet the rest of the delegates.

The three were flown back to the White House via an Air Force chopper and promptly shown to the Lincoln bedroom for the night. Ron and Kim made love all night long while Rufus peacefully slept in a doll's bed that was currently own and played with by the President's youngest daughter.

The next morning, after enjoying breakfast with the First Family, the three were whisked back to the airport with little fanfare. They loaded up into the Sloth and took to the skies. Wade remotely flew the car most of the way while Kim and Ron cuddled in the back seat and tried to catch up on their sleep.

They were met at Heathrow Airport by a mounted regiment of Buckingham Palace Guards and the British Prime Minister. After a brief meet-and -greet with the PM and a few other Parliament-type people, they were driven via open, horse-drawn carriage through the streets of London to the palace. With all of the press coverage and people lining the streets to cheer them on, it reminded both Ron and Kim of the wedding carriage footage of Princess Charles and Prince Diana that they'd seen in their history class at Middleton High.

When they reached the palace, they again met with the Queen. After a brief chat with Her Majesty they were ushered to separate rooms to be dressed in Elizabethan Era garb for the knighting ceremony. Ron secretly replaced the sword that was loaned to him for the ceremony with the Lotus Stem. Only Kim and Rufus noticed the difference.

When the Queen used the magical sword to dub Ron a Knight of the Realm, she nicked his ear with the sharp edge. Whether it was fate, an unsteady hand of the aging Queen Mum or a silly prank maybe perpetrated by the Lotus Stem itself, Ron couldn't decide. He barely flinched when it happened and mystically stemmed the bleeding before he covertly fixed the cut with his MMP. Kim merely giggled, thankful that no one noticed the slight blue glow coming from the nick as it mysteriously sealed up.

Later, Kim told her husband that _she_ was the one who telepathically controlled the Lotus Stem enough to cut his ear. Kim had found the whole ceremony so outrageously pompous and boring that she just had to play a little prank. Ron figured his 'never be normal' lifestyle had rubbed off on his wife over the years and laughingly let it go at that. The teens made love all night in the secluded Buckingham Palace bedroom before meeting with the royal family again for breakfast of fried eggs, bangers and haggis. Ron grumbled a bit under his breath over the last item but sucked it up and managed to clean his plate. (Actually, Ron found the haggis to be fairly good; the Royal Chefs obviously having a better handle on Scottish cuisine than Duff Killigan's Gram.) Not a word was mentioned concerning the incident with the sword and both Ron and Kim immediately forgot all about it.

But could Ron simply let the prank go?

There were already three or four inches of snow on the ground when they reached Moscow and a lot more was forecast on the way. Despite the wintry weather, the award ceremony and subsequent reception were held in Red Square. Ron playfully got back at Kim during the reception by dumping a handful of the white fluffy snow down the back of her jacket collar as she spoke to one of the Russian Cabinet members.

Kim and Ron, both a few months shy of their seventeenth birthdays, still acted like kids on occasion and a good old-fashioned snowball fight was just the ticket for both of them to blow off a little steam after having to endure the snobbery of four, count 'em _four,_ major award ceremonies and the receptions that followed in only three days.

The personal snowball fight quickly escalated into an every-man-for-himself, free-for-all with no real, definitive sides. It would surely be one for the record books if only for the sheer number of participants that packed Red Square from the Kremlin Palace to St. Basil's Cathedral. After the fun between the two teen heroes started others joined in and it seemed age wasn't an issue. Every man, woman and child present started to pelt everyone else with snow. Even the Russian President himself joined in on the fun. (Of course Rufus proved to be an extremely elusive target to hit and, in the end, was unanimously declared the winner.)

After it was over the Russian President told Kim and Ron that he hadn't had that much fun since he was a young boy and that the snowball fight was just the kind of release the Russian people needed from the stress and drudgery of everyday life.

Ron suggested that maybe a good old fashioned snowball fight should become an annual event for Russia and that maybe the general population of Moscow would like to join in. He cited the annual tomato fight that happens each year in Finland or… Lichtenstein, or wherever. He knew it had to be one of those Eastern European countries.

The Russian President chuckled at Ron's lack of global geographic knowledge since he'd personally witnessed both tomato festivals in Ivrea, Italy and Bunol, Spain, but diplomatically passed on correcting the blond boy and said he would take it under advisement.

The lovemaking session in the lavishly appointed, secluded bedroom of the Kremlin reserved for our two teens was extra vigorous that night despite being tired from the lively snowy battle and the long journey they'd endured so far.

Nothing of great import happened at the next few stops until they reached Tokyo. As in England, the two teens were led to a dressing room, after the initial, mandatory meet-and-greet, where they would be clad in Japanese style finery. There, they met three people who were supposed to help them pick out their costumes, but Kim and Ron were shocked to find out who the three people actually were.

"Greetings again, Stoppable-sama," the old gentleman with a long, white, Fu Manchu mustache and beard and dressed in an ornate, red with gold trimmed kimono said with a short bow to the two teen heroes. He motioned to a rack of oriental style clothing. "We have a choice of clothing for you to wear for the ceremony, and you may keep what you wear afterward."

"Sensei!" both Ron and Kim practically cheered as they returned the bow. Ron finished the bow with the American, brotherly 'Peace and Love' salute, thumping his chest twice with a fist which smoothly morphed into a vee-shaped peace sign. Sensei mirrored the gesture perfectly at the same time Ron did it. The two teens had expected to see the Head Master of Yamanouchi sometime during their visit to Japan but thought it would be during or after the reception.

"It is an honor to see you again," Hirotaka said with a small bow and fist in hand, martial arts salute to the two teens.

"Hai, it is good to see the both of you, Kim-sama, Ron-sama," Yori broadly smiled as she gracefully bowed to the couple. "You and your American style sense of amusement was very interesting to watch last week."

"What do you mean, Yori-chan?" Kim questioned as she gave a brief hug to the two teenage warriors from Yamanouchi.

"Your antics at the Russian reception was most… interesting," Sensei informed the couple with a smirk that barely showed through his beard as he took a garment off of a rack and handed it to Kim. The cobalt blue, sleeveless, silk dress on the hanger had a one inch high, stiff collar and a slit up one side that started at the ankle and ended mid thigh. The garment was adorned with a glowing, robin's egg blue monkey that was the same color as her Mystical Monkey Power glow on the front left side of the garment. On the other half of the dress, the side with the slit, it sported a golden dragon running up the entire backside of the garment and ended with the dragon's head resting on the shoulder.

"A snowball fight with the Russian President?" Sensei begged with a bit of a snicker. (Just a small snicker since he rarely showed any emotions at all so this was a rare occasion indeed.) "Were you trying to start a war between the United States and Russia?"

"Of course not, Sensei," Ron seriously countered before he caught the teasing aspect of Sensei's comment as he accepted a garment of his own from the Japanese gentleman. It was a long, black, silk kimono with gold trim and the same monkey/dragon designs except they mirrored the ones on Kim's dress. The blue glowing monkey was on his right side and the dragon was on the left.

"I pulled a small prank on Ron during the ceremony in London," Kim explained with a laugh as she disrobed behind a screen and started to get into the dress with a little help from Yori, "and Ron was just returning the favor. Things got a little out of hand."

"Afterward, the Russian President said it was fun," Ron finished the explanation as he dressed in the pure silk garment. "They might even make it an annual thing. Wait, how…" Ron was suddenly curious as to how the Yamanouchi contingency knew of the snowball fight. "I only saw one news camera at the reception but figured they were just getting footage for local television."

"You have been a major face in the global news ever since the invasion, Stoppable-sama," Hirotaka cut in, knowing full well what Ron was asking about. "All of the ceremonies have been televised _live, _worldwide; Even a majority of the receptions afterward. While you may have only seen one camera, I saw at least fifteen different camera shots from around the square during the telecast. The others must have been from cameras mounted around the square."

"We," Sensei said as he motioned to his two finest Yamanouchi students, "saw the small prank you pulled in London, Kim Stoppable-sama, and found it _most_ amusing."

"Knowing Ron-sama's propensity for fun," Yori continued, "we even had a small betting pool going at the school as to how and when your mischievous husband would retaliate in kind."

"And I'd wager Sensei won the pool?" Kim jovially queried, fully expecting the answer to be so since the Head Master of Yamanouchi always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else.

"No, he did not," Yori giggled as she zipped up the dress and Kim flipped her hair back into place. "I won the bet."

"That was my mistake. I did not take the snowfall in Moscow during this time of year into consideration," Sensei said with a slight sigh and bowed head in humility before he regained his normal sense of decorum and handed a scabbard belt to Kim. "Now, you must both wear your Lotus Blades for the ceremony." He held up his hand to stop the protest he was sure to come from Kim in her fancy, tight dress. "While it is not always normal for a woman to wear a weapon for such an honor, it is not wholly unheard of here in Japan. Besides, video of the hand-to-hand battle between you and the Lowardians was often shown on news broadcasts for the first week after it happened. Therefore, everyone has knowledge of the Blades."

"The whole world saw the battle?" Kim gasped as she shot a disbelieving look at her husband before she turned back to Sensei. "But what about our Mystical Monkey Powers? Does everyone know about them now?" Kim and Ron had been isolated in the hospital for five days after defending the Earth from the Lowardian attack and they hadn't watched any television during that time so they didn't know that the battle had been run on TV.

"That was skillfully edited out," Yori informed the couple as she pulled a small, PDA sized video player from her belt and turned it on. Kim and Ron watched the battle with the Lowardians, obviously shot by Kim's Kimmunicator sitting on the Sloth, in the arena but clearly saw no signs of a blue glow around Ron's fists. The video then jumped slightly, skipping over the spot where Kim and Ron 'drew' the magical blades, before the fight continued. The video skipped again, where the two Lotus Blades changed form into shields, and ended with the two aliens flying to one end of the arena and landing in a pile, defeated. Then, in a spectacular shot most likely taken from Jim and Tim's home-made satellite, the video showed the spaceship exploding. There were no signs of the Sloth in the shot or of a blue beam from the Lotus Triune Maneuver before the rippling, massive explosion.

"Most reporters assumed that one of you, more likely than not Ron-sama, had set off the ship's self-destruct causing its demise," Hirotaka said with a tight smirk, anticipating their next question. "Wade-sama is a master of the digital images, is he not?"

"You really do not need to keep the Mystical Powers hidden," Sensei curtly stated. "The only secrets you need to keep are that of the Yamanouchi School's existence and the trans-formative nature of the three Lotus Blades. But, viewers of that footage saw both of you using the swords during the hand-to-hand battle so they are wanted, nei, _needed_ for this ceremony since they originated in this country."

Both Kim and Ron nodded at the wisdom and each held out a hand. The necklaces around their necks disappeared in a blue flash and the Lotus Stem and Lotus Blossom appeared in their outstretched hands. Kim sheathed her mystical weapons to ride on her back and Ron simply tucked the Lotus Stem into his obi; a scabbard forming magically around the blade so as not to cut the belt.

"Now, you are ready for the ceremony," Sensei announced as he proudly gazed at the young couple.

They started to leave the room but as they got to the doors Ron stopped in his tracks and pensively thought aloud, "You said all of the ceremonies and stuff over the past week have been televised. Does that mean they've also had cameras in our bedrooms too?"

"No, but there were surveillance cameras in each of your bedrooms," Yori giggled. "None of them recorded a thing. The cameras are there for security purposes only, but your good friend Wade-sama has been, as you Americans would say, _jacking_ the feeds so the cameras have shown nothing but static."

"Remind me to thank Wade later," Kim gruffly said to her husband, having a gut feeling that Wade might be doing more than just hijacking or blanking the feeds. She knew Wade sometimes 'borrowed' GJ's satellites for their missions and remembered Dr. Director showing them footage of what those satellites could do. (Specifically that of her and Ron naked on the beach, making love on Senior Island during the first half of their honeymoon!)

xxx-xxx

The Japanese award ceremony was full of tradition and lasted way longer than any of the previous ones had. Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka had quickly faded into the background to watch during the event and seemed to have disappeared entirely before the reception. Ron had a feeling that the trio needed to return to Yamanouchi for some reason so he wasn't concerned in the least and telepathically told Kim so.

Kim accepted Ron's explanation and they enjoyed the reception even though their Yamanouchi friends weren't there to help them celebrate their victory over the Lowardian invaders. Both teens wished the secret school's contingency was present since the teens thought they were equally responsible for the victory. Hirotaka, Yori and especially Sensei had trained them to use their MMP so they should be feted as well. But the secret of Yamanouchi's existence had to be kept so Kim and Ron vowed they would find some other way to thank them, possibly providing a feast at Yamanouchi the next time they visited.

The accolades blended into a hazy blur, one ceremony or reception being just like all the others until they finally reached Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. That was the last stop on their tour. It had been planned that way because the airspace outside the Saudi Arabian city was where the final battle with the Lowardians had taken place.

The spaceship, what little was left of it after the spectacular explosion, and the virtual armada of wrecked Earth defense forces, lay in the middle of a four mile square area of Arabian desert that wasn't worth anything with its lack of oil beneath. Because of those two facts, the worthlessness of the property and wreckage laying thereon, a memorial had been swiftly built dedicated to the hundreds, if not thousands of people who had battled the aliens before Kim, Ron and Rufus had arrived to finally dispatch the invaders.

This memorial site was where the final presentation to the world saving heroes was to be held.

The ceremony was brief and Kim and Ron gave their same speeches, with little variations here and there where appropriate, of world unity and dedication to saving said world that they had voiced at all the previous venues. Midway through the reception the two teens were definitely flagging. After more than a dozen and a half such events, all happening within less than two weeks, Ron and Kim were definitely tired and expressed their weariness to their hosts three-quarters of the way through the reception. The Saudi President said he understood and bade them to retire to his palace early.

Kim sincerely thanked the President but said she and Ron merely wished to return to their regular lives before they were excused and to headed for the skies in the Sloth.

With Wade remotely behind the wheel once again, our three heroes winged (well, since the Roth SL Coupe didn't actually have wings per se, they more or less made,) their way back to Senior Island to finish off their honeymoon in blissful peace and quiet. They spent the week mainly making love on the secluded beach under a canopy of umbrellas (to avoid GJ spy satellites) or cuddling together and more in front of the television. They did, however, spent the entire first full day there making good use of the spa and its many relaxing amenities.

But to tell the truth, the seven day stay wasn't totally quiet and peaceful.

The day they'd arrived on the island, there was the half hour long conversation with Wade concerning his collecting of certain sexual videos featuring Kim and Ron during their tour. She was thankful for the young genius' vigilance in keeping her and Ron's love life a secret but was angry with the collecting of said material. Wade didn't fully understand their concerns since he hadn't watched any of the footage, archiving it for future research. Kim patiently explained the privacy issues of the collection before, mid way through the phone call, she became fully tweaked with the whole sitch and threatened the young genius with seventeen styles of kung fu while Ron added that he'd go all Monkey Master on Wade's butt if it wasn't erased.

In the end Wade promised to destroy all of the video footage and never to collect it again. After Wade made the promise things quickly settled down and Ron suggested that maybe Wade _should_ save all the material on a single disc, and to let _him_ keep it safely locked away.

Kim smiled at the suggestion, knowing she and Ron would thoroughly enjoy viewing the disc on many a cold night in the future before recreating some of the more memorable bits.

The two teen heroes also attend one of Junior's shows, but without the special earplugs. Ron forgot to pack them, thinking they would stop in Middleton after the tour and before they headed off to the island to finish off their honeymoon. That torturous three hour, one-man musical show turned out to be far worse than the conversation with Wade…

Or even the _entire_ battle against the Lowardians!


	2. School Surprise

Disclaimer: Character, locations and situations shown on the television series Kim Possible are owned by the Disney people. I claim no ownership nor do I receive any compensation for the use of them. I do this only to take down a few plot bunnies in a humane fashion. I know I'll never get rid of them all. They can multiply faster than a Cray Supercomputer. (Seymour Roger Cray. I find it to be an odd coincidence that we both grew up in Wisconsin and that I covered his fatal car accident in Colorado Springs in 1996.)

Xxxxxx

The Closet III

Chapter 2

School Surprise

Finally, after the rest of the summer had lazily past with nothing to do but either spar in their backyard or make love, (usually in the swimming pool, the Jacuzzi or their cozy master bedroom closet nest,) Kim and Ron were both eager to return to Middleton High School for their Junior year. They both thought all of the award ceremonies and receptions were over and done with after the two weeks they'd spent on the road during the world tour, but they hadn't counted on the greeting they would receive on their first day back at school.

Ron drove the recently returned Hummer (Wade had commandeered it for a few weeks during the summer to upgrade the vehicle to mission ready status,) onto the school parking lot and the two teens hopped out of the large army-type vehicle. They should've been suspicious when they noticed that no one was loitering in the lot, as was the norm before classes begun. The large parking area was full of student's vehicles but not a single teen was hanging out like they normally did before the first bell rang that signaled everyone to get to class.

Not a single student was to be found in the hallways either as Kim and Ron entered the building. That again should have set off major warning bells and whistles. The two teens merely thought that with all of the world traveling they'd done during the tour and their seclusion afterward, that they may have forgotten to set their watches back to local time and were probably late to class.

Kim and Ron simply shrugged their shoulders and went to their lockers to put away their newly purchased school supplies of pencils, pens, fresh notebooks and empty folders before they would try to figure out what was going on.

"Hey guys," the platinum blond-headed cheerleader called out and casually walked up to the pair as they closed their locker doors.

"Hi Tara, what's the sitch?" Kim queried with outstretched hands, indicating the empty hallways. "Where is everybody?"

"Everybody's in the gym waiting for the first assembly of the year to start in a few minutes," Tara nonchalantly answered, pointing back along the hallway from where she'd come. "When I didn't see you guys in the gym I guessed that you probably hadn't heard about it, so I came out to find you."

"Thanks Tara," Ron happily sighed as they walked the corridor toward the gymnasium, relieved that there wasn't something majorly wrong with either his or Kim's internal clocks. He'd been fairly certain that they hadn't forgotten to reset their watches but with the amount of traveling they'd done and no real need to pay heed to the fourth dimension during the rest of the summer, their internal clocks could've been throw off.

"Why didn't we hear about the assembly before now?" Kim suspiciously queried.

"Ooooh, I don't know," Tara paused in deep thought for a second, thinking over the question before her countenances brightened and she answered. "From what I've heard, the assembly was thrown together at the last minute. Maybe your names got lost in the shuffle when they called to tell everybody or maybe nobody knew the phone number for your new house?"

"We haven't given out our new home phone number to anyone other than our parents and Wade," Ron said in realization. "Plus it's unlisted so no one can get it from the phone company if they did ask so maybe that's it."

"Yeah, that's probably the reason," Tara hastily agreed as she shied her head to the side and scratched her nose before reaching for the door handles to the gymnasium.

"But both Ron and I have cell phones and a lot of the people here at school knows those numbers," Kim reasoned just as Tara flung open the two gym doors.

"THEY'RE HERE!" someone shouted from just inside the door and the crowded gymnasium erupted into an elated frenzied roar of greeting. Kim and Ron were shocked to see the entire school had turned out with banners and posters plastered all over the gym proclaiming them as returning, world saving heroes. Tara swiftly pushed the stunned teens onto the court and up onto a stage erected at one end of the large room before either of them could comprehend what was happening.

The entire gym was a-roar with cheers and whistles for their two teen heroes as Mr. Barkin escorted the two teenagers to a pair chairs sitting beside the podium that was set up, down center stage. Tara quickly joined her other cheer squad mates who were all jumping, squealing and waving their pom poms on either side of a throng of seated state and local dignitaries behind the podium.

"Quiet Down People!" Barkin yelled from behind the podium with his arms in the air to quell the raucous crowd who swiftly obeyed and took their seats. After everyone settled down he continued. "I brought you all here today on the first day of the semester to celebrate the return of our own hometown heroes, Kim and Ron Stoppable."

"You really didn't need to do this, Mr. B.," Ron softly said, looking up at the big man at the podium. "Kim and I simply did what needed to be done, that's all." Ron thought he was speaking soft enough not to be heard by everyone in the gym but the microphone picked up his voice just fine.

"I most certainly _did_ have to do this," Barkin firmly said, turning to the blond boy as he swept his hand over the crowded gymnasium. "You two saved the entire planet and I wanted to show my appreciation by throwing you this little assembly."

"But KP and I attended over a dozen assemblies at the beginning of the summer," Ron gruffly countered as he stood up to face off against the much larger Vice Principal. "I don't know about Kim but I'm kinda assembled out right now." The two men looked over at Kim who was slightly fidgeting in the chair from the scene Ron and Mr. Barkin were making, but she nodded her agreement with what her husband of only four months was saying.

"I know you've been feted by governments around the world, Stoppable," Mr. Barkin harshly stated as he turned to argue with the much smaller blond teenager, "but you haven't heard from the people of this town or this state yet!" He pointed to the dozen or so seated dignitaries behind him as he continued. "The Middleton, Upperton and Lowerton City Mayors, the State Governor, our own State Senators and Representatives and other leading citizens of this fair community want to express their gratitude too, so just sit down and be quiet!"

"I will _not_!" Ron angrily yelled. "While I appreciate that they want to thank us, I know they have other things to do and places to be instead of sitting around in some noisy gym so they can thank Kim and me. I'm just wondering where they were after we save the world from Drakken and Dementor and Monkey Fist to name just a few! We've been saving the world for over _two_ years now and we've never gotten this much attention before! _But,_ when we stop two measly aliens from taking over the world…" He threw his hand up in disgust and turned away from the teacher.

Steve Barkin stared, bug-eyed and mouth agape, at the young man for a whole minute. Stoppable had never raised his voice like this before and Mr. Barkin was totally flummoxed by the backbone the blond boy was now showing. He was brought out of his stunned shock and growing temper when a male student in the audience suddenly stood up and yelled, "Ron's right! I'm ready for school to begin!"

Another student, this one with a distinctive feminine voice that both Kim and Ron immediately recognized as being Bonnie Rockwaller's, cheered from on stage, "This should be just another typical day at Middleton High School! Let's get classes started!"

Slowly, but with increasing intensity and volume, a chant of "Classes" started somewhere in the gym. After a few seconds the chant was loud enough to raise the dead.

Kim slowly looked out at her fellow students, taking in the demonstration supporting Ron's point of view, then rose from her chair and walked over to Mr. Barkin. With a sly smile she serenely said, "Ron's right Mr. Barkin. We were never in the saving the world business for the accolades. We only do it to make the world a safer place for everyone to live in. Ron and I would appreciate it if we could simply be normal, everyday student while we're in this building." Kim then took Ron's hand and they walked upstage to thank all of the dignitaries for coming.

"All right people!" Barkin bellowed and spun to take his place behind the podium again, "this assembly is _over_! You have ten minutes to get to your first class!"

Xxxxxx

Kim and Ron were a few minutes late to their homeroom class, having taken a little extra time to say thank you and talk to each and every one of the dignitaries on stage, making sure that everyone was okay with the abrupt ceremony and allowing the men and women to give the obligatory awards to them. Much to their misfortune, they found Mr. Barkin in charge of homeroom and he was _not_ in a very good mood.

"Stoppables, you're both late," the burly ex-soldier growled as the two teens made their way to their seats. "And since this is a regularly scheduled class, you'll both be receiving detention for that infraction."

"That's not fair," Ron almost hollered as he swiftly turned and practically ran up to the teacher's desk at the front of the room. "Kim and I had to talk to all of those people _you_ brought to school for the assembly. It took longer than ten minutes because they each wanted to give us an award and say a few words." He plopped his stuffed-to-the-brim backpack on the desk and quickly pulled out three plaques and two statues to prove his point.

"That doesn't matter," Barkin almost roared in his agitated state as he quickly rose from his chair and leaned on the desk, towering over the smaller Ron. "You were given ten minutes to get to class and you didn't do so in the allotted time. Therefore, you're late!"

"But we had a legitimate reason for being late, Mr. Barkin," Kim calmly stated as she walked up to stand beside her husband for the obvious showdown that was taking place. "We had to properly thank the Governor and the Mayors and all of the others for coming. Something _you_ should've also done before they left since you were the one who invited them here. I don't know how you were brought up but I was taught that not saying good-bye to your guests is a major breech of etiquette."

"Same with me, Mr. B.," Ron rhymed with a broad, goofy smile.

"Of course it is," Barkin quickly acknowledged, not liking where this debate was heading. "But I had other obligations and I plan on send them all a thank you note on behalf of myself, Middleton High and the Middleton School District."

"As will we," Kim swiftly replied. "Ron and I sent out over two hundred personal letters of thanks to all the different governments of the world who sent us cards, letters and invitations right after we got back from Saudi Arabia and our honeymoon and we're still receiving mails from people from around the world that we need to reply to."

"My hand majorly cramped up after the fiftieth letter I wrote," Ron gleefully added while rubbing his left hand before he frowned. "You know, I wouldn't-a minded it too much if we were told about the assembly beforehand, but springing it on us on the first day back to school? Well, I guess you caught me a little off guard and…" Ron straightened up and held out his hand to genially shake, "…I apologize for getting on my high horse and all that in front of everybody."

"Mr. Barkin," Tara spoke up as she rose from her desk, "it's been a little over two months since the last government award ceremony Kim and Ron had to attend. If something like this were to happen to me I personally would've wanted the assembly to happen closer to the time of the other ceremonies, not two months after the fact. I think they handled themselves well and shouldn't be punished for doing the proper thing."

"I think they probably didn't spend _enough_ time with all those big wigs," Bonnie gleefully snarked after standing up at her desk, "and the assembly would've taken all morning and half the afternoon if those political windbags got the chance to speak. I was dreading four or five hours of boring speeches before the assembly began." The teal-eyed cheerleader turned to Ron with a gleaming barracuda smile. "Thanks, Ron Ron, for putting a stop to the madness before it began."

"Ah… You're welcome?" Ron replied, completely in a quandary as to why Bonnie was being nice to him. He and Kim hadn't seen the brunette cheerleader since the welcome home party after the invasion and their short stay in the hospital. He'd also totally forgotten about the few amorous advances she'd made toward him at said party and during school last year.

"Don't mention it," Bonnie said, waving off Ron's response with a gleaming smile, a cutesy wave of the hand and sly wink before she turned her attention back to the large teacher. "But all that means Ron and Kim shouldn't be punished for being a few minutes tardy to a class thats only purpose is to take attendance before we settle down and do the homework that we didn't get a chance to finish at home. Since this is the first day of the school year and we don't have any homework, that means we're free to do as we like. K and Ron Ron took a small fraction of that time to say thank you to _your_ guests."

"You make a good point, Miss Rockwaller," Mr. Barkin said as he stood erect and adjusted his tie, trying to regain a modicum of his dignity and decorum back that he'd lost during the argument. He turned to address Kim and Ron. "And for those valid reasons, I'll let you go with a warning this time. Now sit down and get to work."

"But Mr. B.," Ron said as he scratched the back of his head in confusion, "this is the first day of the school years and we don't have any work to do."

The large teacher slyly pulled out a sheet of paper from a drawer in the desk and handed it to Ron with a wickedly cheesy smile. Ron glared at the piece of paper for a second before his eyes widened in shock and recognition. "Extra homework? From last year!"

"Hand it in at the end of the period, Stoppable," Barkin said as he smugly sat down again at the teacher's desk.

Xxx xxx

The rest of the school day was business as usual for the two teens and as usual they headed for the gym after classes were over so Kim could get back to cheerleading.

Kim was already dressed and doing her stretches to limber up at the far end of the gym when the other cheer squad members came out of the locker room. Bonnie clapped her hands to get everyone's attention as she loudly called out, "Alright ladies, let's get started!"

The squad all cautiously looked over to Kim who was sedately walking over to them. Liz, the other redhead of the group, meekly asked, "Isn't Kim in charge again since she was the captain last year before they finished school early to get ready for the Lowardian invasion?"

Bonnie was about to tear into the girl before Kim spoke up. "Bonnie is still your captain. That is unless you want me back as your leader."

"That's right," Bonnie snipped as she glared daggers around the group and ended at her long time, red headed rival. "I'm still _your_ captain. That is unless Kim wants to give me her husband. That's the only way I'll give up the captaincy."

Kim was about to respond with a razor sharp retort but Marcella beat her to the punch. "Bonnie, that's totally unreasonable! Kim and Ron are married now. Why would you want to break them up?"

Ron was sitting on one of the higher bleacher seat on the other side of the gym and was far enough away that he couldn't hear what the girls were discussing, but he began to wonder when they all glanced over at him.

Bonnie had a lustful gleam in her eye as she lasciviously growled, "Ron Ron is the hottest guy in school right now and I want him no matter what. He rightfully should be mine since I'm at the top of the Food Chain."

"Ron is my husband, Bonnie," Kim barked back in anger, "and I _won't_ trade him for the captaincy or anything else in the world!"

The squad started to loudly talk all at once so, curious as always, Ron came down from the bleacher and called as he walked over to them, "Ladies, ladies! What's all the hub-bub about?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but Kim swiftly slapped a hand over it and said, "We were just discussing what our routines should be like this year, Ron. We want them to be extra special so they'll be a lot more difficult than last year. Why don't you go out to the back of the Hummer and get the water and sports drinks we have stored in the refrigerator. I'm sure the girls will appreciate something extra cold when practice is over."

"You got it KP," Ron cheered and swiftly left the gym.

Bonnie finally pulled the hand covering her mouth away, glared at Kim and yelled, "You can't stop me, K, I _will_ have Ron as my lover before the semester is over!" The teal-eyed brunette balled up a fist and took a looping, roundhouse swing at the redhead which barely missed. Kim wasn't expecting Bonnie to actually throw a punch but was able to get out of the way in time by means of her reflexes and martial arts training.

Kim was finally fed up with all the grief that Bonnie had heaped on her and Ron over the last few years and didn't want to endure another two more years of it; Especially if the snarky, devious brunette was going to constantly try and get her hands on _her_ Ron.

"Do you know you just committed a felony?" Kim asked aloud as she took a step back and shifted into a defensive posture. "You just threw a punch at me and that's considered assault with the intent to do bodily harm. I _could_ have you arrested for it, or," a sly, slightly evil smile graced Kim's face, "I could just let you try again and take you down myself."

"Oh, yeah? Bring it," Bonnie growled and lunged at the redhead.

Kim grabbed both of Bonnie's outstretched arms and rolled backward onto the floor as she planted a foot in the brunette's stomach, using Bonnie's forward momentum, launching the brunette twenty feet where she landed in a heap on the gym floor with a resounding thud.

"Rockwaller! Stoppable! What's going on here!" the bellowing voice preceded the Vice Principal as he walked into the gymnasium.

"Kim and I were just trying out a new cheerleading move," Bonnie quickly lied as she shakily got up from the gym floor and hobbled back over to the squad, "and I missed the landing."

"Is that true?" Mr. Barkin asked the rest of the squad who just stood there in stunned, wide-eyed silence.

"No sir, it isn't," Kim said as she kipped up off the floor from the toss. "The truth of the matter is, Bonnie is trying to steal Ron away from me and after I told her that it would never happen, she attacked. I was simply defending myself when you came in."

"Well ladies?" Barkin asked as he looked over to the rest of the squad, "which is it?"

"Kim is telling the truth," Hope said stepping forward.

"Bonnie's been plotting on how to get Ron as her boyfriend all summer," Tara shyly said as she also stepped out of the group of gaily clad girls. "I tried to talk her out of it but she simply has her sights set on snagging Ron as her boyfriend while putting Kim down."

"Kim attacked me first!" Bonnie adamantly accused with a finger point at the redhead. "She slapped her hand over my mouth so I defended myself!"

"I need to get to the bottom of this," Mr. Barkin groaned to himself as he swiped his hand down his face in anguish, "otherwise this'll get out of hand." He straightened up, pointed to Kim and Bonnie and yelled, "All right ladies, listen up. I want you two to sit on the bench with at least five feet of separation between you. The rest of the squad, follow me!"

He led the six other girls to the other end of the basketball court and began talking to each girl separately. He was half way through the interrogation when Ron came back into the gym carrying a large cooler filled with bottles of water and colorful sports drinks on ice.

"What's going on, KP?" Ron questioned as he lugged the ice chest over to the bleacher and set it between Kim and Bonnie. "What's Mr. B. doing with the rest of the squad?" He handed a bottle of cold water to each of the girls.

"I'm afraid K is in a lot of trouble," Bonnie quickly spat as she anxiously wrung the full bottle between her hands and glared daggers at Kim. "She just tried to kill me in order to get the captaincy back. If you divorce her quickly and become my boyfriend I'll make sure your name is kept out of the scandal sheets, Ron Ron."

"I never tried to kill you, Bonnie," Kim quickly shot back as she pointed her water bottle at her long-time rival. "Are you so hot for my Ron that you'd lie to get him? Do you even know what the truth is anymore?"

"All right you two, be quiet!" Barkin shouted as he whirled around and pointed at the two girls. "Let me finish up here and then I'll deal with you!" He turned around and began questioning the other girls again.

"_Just stand back and be quiet, Ron_," Kim telepathically told her husband. "_I've gotten myself into some hot water with the school's 'No Fighting, Zero Tolerance' policy so I'll probably be suspended for three __days. There's no way I can get out of it."_

"_If you say so, KP,"_ Ron telepathically thought back to Kim, "_But there may be a way to use it to our advantage."_

"_What do you mean?" _Kim queried.

Before Ron could answer, Mr. Barkin walked back over to the trio as he closed his cell phone on the way. "Alright, listen up you three. I have the complete story of what went on."

"Does that mean you'll make Kim divorce _my_ man," Bonnie hopefully yelled as she jumped up and threw her arms around the blond boy's neck. "I love you Ron! You just have to be mine and mine alone!" Ron tried to get out of the brunette's grasp but Bonnie held on like white on rice and wouldn't budge an inch.

"Riiiight," Barkin hushed low, shuddering a bit at the lovey dovey advance by the brunette toward Ron. It took a minute but he finally managed to pry Bonnie off of Ron and held her away from the blond boy, off to the side. "It appears to me as if Miss Rockwaller's mind may have become slightly unhinged over the summer so I've called for some professional help in this matter."

Just then, two burly men in white slacks, clean white coats and white sneakers walked in to the gym, one carrying a straightjacket. "Okay," one of the men started to say as he held the canvas restraint aloft, "which one of the cheerleaders needs to be fitted with this I-love-me jacket?"

"Come with me, Ron Ron," Bonnie desperately yelped as she struggled against Barkin's firm grip, trying to glomp onto the blond boy again. "You can ravish my body all day and all night! I want you to make love to me forever and all eternity!"

"I would guess that's the one," the other burly man chuckled and cracked his knuckles before they both tackled Bonnie to the gym floor and swiftly got her bound in the straightjacket.

As the two large men carried the still struggling brunette out of the gym, Bonnie yelled over her shoulder, "I'll wait for you Ron Ron and I'll make sure you have conjugal visitation rights, Sweet'ums! I'll even let your pet rat join us!"

The group of cheerleaders plus Ron and Mr. Barkin all silently shuddered at that thought as they watched Bonnie being roughly escorted out the doors before the teacher turned to Kim and said, "Now as for you, Mrs. Stoppable, I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you for three days because of your involvement in the fight."

The squad all protested the unfairness of the suspension because Bonnie started it and Kim was only defending herself. Ron's voice was surprisingly absent from the protest as he merely smiled at the display. Kim finally raised her hands to silence the group. "Mr. Barkin is right. Even though I didn't throw the first punch, I did use my martial arts skills on Bonnie. Zero tolerance of violence in school means exactly that. _Zero_ tolerance."

"If KP gets suspended then I'm going with her, Mr. B.," Ron growled with a wicked grin and swiftly threw a series of expertly precise martial arts punches and kicks at Mr. Barkin, masterfully missing the much larger man by mere centimeters with each move.

Barkin flinched at the first few faux blows but then stood still as Ron continued the fake fight. When the blond boy set back in a defensive stance, the teacher growled, "Fine! If you want to be suspended for fighting for three days, so be it. I couldn't do anything this morning when you were late to class but you asked for it."

"And I wanna make the suspension count for something too, Mr. B.," Ron said as he stood out of the fighting stance and placed his fists akimbo. "I want you to let Kim and me take all of the books for the entire Junior year home with us. When we return on Friday after the suspension is over, we'll take the final exams for _all_ of the classes."

"What in Sam Hill are you talking about Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin roared. "I can't do that!"

"But you did it for us a month before the end of school last year," Ron countered. "You can call it a kinda skip program. If we pass all the tests you can skip us ahead to the Senior grade and the we won't see Bon Bon as much since she won't be in any of our classes."

"It would be a way to show your appreciation to Kim and Ron for defeating the aliens and saving the world," Jessica, the other blond beside Tara, spoke up from the group of cheerleaders. The rest of the squad voiced their feelings that it would be the proper way to show his gratitude to the two teen heroes instead of the fiasco of an assembly that morning.

As Mr. Barkin thought over the proposition, Kim turned to her husband and telepathically thought, "_Are you nuts, Ron? How are we supposed to learn a whole years worth of lessons in only three days?"_

"_Have you ever read this book, KP?" _Ron thought/asked as he covertly pulled a thick, paperback novel from one of the cargo pants pockets and showed it to her.

"_You know I haven't,"_ Kim answered, instantly recognizing the book from earlier in the day. "_We just got the book during fifth period. We're supposed to read it as an assignment for our English Class this semester."_

"_Well, I haven't read it either and I know everything about the book," _Ron telepathically thought back. "_I fired up my MMP while I was putting my stuff away in the Hummer before getting the drinks and I suddenly learned all about the plot, the characters and, well, everything in the book. We can do the same thing with the rest of our school books too."_

"_You're right Ron" _Kim laughingly thought to her husband. "_Now that you mentioned it, I know all about the book too. And since we both learn and retain what the other scans we only have to study half the material each, just like we did at Yamanouchi last year." _

"All right you two, you're on," Mr. Barkin growled. "The school district is looking into possibility starting up something called the Superior Knowledge and Intelligence Placement program next year. This will make an interesting test case, to say the least. But what if either of you two fail?" The big teacher leveled his glare specifically at Ron when he asked.

"If either of us fails," Ron proposed with a lopsided grin, "then you can assign me extra homework in all of my classes for the rest of the year and I won't complain."

"Fine!" Mr. Barkin simply turned, walk out of the gym and said over his shoulder, "I'll get your next semester's books ready for you. You can pick them up on your way out of the building."

"But what about the cheer squad?" Crystal, the other brunette of the group beside Bonnie, questioned the married couple. "We're down one girl already since Bonnie was hauled off to the loony bin. If you pass those final exams then we'll be down _two_ girls for this year."

Kim thought about the question for all of two seconds before she smiled a beaming, cheerleader-bright smile and said, "I'm sure we can talk Mr. Barkin into letting me stay on the squad and Ron can join us as the eighth person. We can shift practices to take place at our house, then relax in the pool and Jacuzzi afterward while Ron whips up some delicious snacks for us to enjoy."

The girls all expressed their approval of the suggestion. "That sounds like a lotta fun, KP," Ron enthused. "Let's go and lay it on Mr. B. right now."

Kim and Ron went to the school's front office to get their books and start their suspensions. The cheer squad tagged along to persuade the big teacher/Vice Principal into letting the two teens remain on the squad so they could win the State Cheerleading Competition. The squad had won state regional's but they did poorly at the state championship since Kim was out of school during the final month and Bonnie couldn't come up with anything original or impressive enough to win the final meet of the year.

Much to Barkin's red-faced chagrin, he informed the group that he really, _really_ wanted to win State honors and said that he would hold off on entering Kim and Ron's final grades into the school's computer system until the end of the year _if_ the two teens passed their finals. That way they'd still be registered students and could participate with the squad.

The cheer squad and Ron adjourned to Kim and Ron's house to conduct practice in the big backyard and afterward lounge about in the Jacuzzi and pool. None of the girls thought to bring their swimsuits along with them so it was made a pool rule that bathing suits were optional. The seven girls, Kim included, all stripped down to their birthday suits since they were cheerleaders and already had an exhibitionist streak in them anyway before the wet, relaxing fun began.

Kim made it a point to telepathically tell her husband that he could _look,_ but couldn't _touch._ Ron, to his credit, told Kim that she was everything he'd ever need in both the looking and touching department. Nevertheless, he would always change into his swim trunks whenever the squad was relaxing after practice at the house, but his eyes did occasionally wander. (He may be married to Kim but he is a seventeen year old, hormonally charged guy, after all.)


	3. Junior Year

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all that is Kim Possible related. I receive nothing for my work here except for your comments and suggestions. You can make your suggestions but I have to remind you that I write an entire story before I post it. Please use your suggestions to write your own stories. I don't mind if you borrow any of my ideas or themes. Just let me know before you post.

Xxxxxx

The Closet 3

Chapter 3

Junior Year

Kim and Ron zipped through all of the Junior year text books in less than ten minutes Monday evening. Just to make sure, Kim reviewed all of the material again after the cheer squad had left on Thursday while Ron cleaned up the patio and kitchen.

Kim was well pleased with the way practice had gone over the last four days but she still felt somewhat out of place with the squad, not having been there during the final month of the previous school year and having missed both the regional and final competitions. As the cheer squad all lounged around the patio earlier Thursday afternoon, Kim had told the girls how she felt and they seemed to understand. The girls talked about maybe recruiting a few new members, just in case things didn't turn out like they'd planned. Kim assured her squad mates that she would continue to design their routines and oversee the group no matter what happened to her and Ron after they took their final tests the next day.

"We're all set for tomorrow," Kim heavily sighed as she closed the last textbook and leaned back in her chair at the kitchen table.

"I do believe we are," Ron happily chimed as he wiped his hands off with a dish towel then strung it through the door handle of the refrigerator before walking over to the table. He gave Kim a brief kiss on the lips before he sat down next to her. "But I sense there's something else on your mind besides the exams tomorrow."

Kim sighed again as she lovingly looked at her husband. Ron had stripped out of his baggy swim trunks after the cheer squad had left for the evening and she had taken off her uniform to lounge in the hot tub naked with the squad after practice. The girls had tried to practice in the nude on Tuesday but found certain body parts didn't want to cooperate with all the running and jumping around. Ron also discovered that it was very distracting to cheer with seven naked girls so the squad deemed it necessary to practice in their uniforms and only strip down to their birthday suits after practice was over. It just seemed natural to relax in the hot tub and pool au naturalé so none of the squad members brought along swimwear. Kim and Ron had taken that feeling one step further when they were alone in the house, not getting dressed unless they knew someone was coming over to visit or if they needed to leave the house. Of course Rufus would immediately scamper into the house when the girls and Ron got home after school. He would sneak some cheese from the fridge and head upstairs to his large, king-sized bed to snack and snooze.

"You know me all too well," Kim chuckled as she laced her fingers with his on the table. "When we pass the exams tomorrow we'll be finished with our Junior year of high school. We're both seventeen years old now and that's usually when kids start thinking about college and the future."

"I never realized we're that far along in school," Ron marveled as he leaned back in his chair to think, "but you're right. I never put that much thought into what I want to do with my life after high school. I always assumed that we'd be together fighting the bad guys full time. I mean, it sounded like Betty Director was gonna offer us a job at GJ when she played that video and said she was keeping an eye on us as future assets."

"That's true," Kim moaned as she remembered the embarrassment she had felt when Dr. Director played the video of her and Ron, totally naked, making whoopee on Senor Senior's secluded island beach during the first week of their honeymoon. "I suppose working for Global Justice _is_ one option after we graduate, but I totally don't want to work for an organization that casually uses such unsavory tactics and soooo easily justifies using them."

"Welllll," Ron wondered aloud as he rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "do you want to go to college and get a degree? We can do that at any time since our MMP will let us live a long, long time. Sensei told me we'll practically live forever."

"I did read that Toshimu lived an additional twelve hundred years after receiving the Mystic Powers before he died in an unfortunate fall while hiking in rocky terrain," Kim said as she got up from the table and went to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of orange juice. "If he hadn't been crushed under the subsequent rock slide he probably would've lived a lot longer. That means we have all the time in the world to get as many degrees in as many disciplines as we see fit. Plus, tuition isn't a problem since we're practically billionaires."

"We _are_ billionaires, KP," Ron laughed as he pulled his wife back down to sit on his lap at the kitchen table. "Dad's been keeping me up to date with all of our finances and, even though we spent some major Claude when we bought this house and the Hummer, the figures show we're well over the billion dollar mark right now. Plus, I'm just about to receive a third check from BN and dad's still doing his mad investing thingy. When I talked to him yesterday, he said we should be reaching the bill-and-a-half mark sometime today."

"So we really don't need to work for a living," Kim lovingly sighed as she set the glass down on the table, wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed Ron for a few seconds. "That means college would only be an academic pursuit for the both of us and a job would only be a way to pass the time between missions."

"It's been extra quiet on the bad guy front all summer," Ron said as he readjusted his arms around Kim's waist more comfortably. "I guess that video Wade released of us fighting Warhok and Warmonga scared them all off."

"Yes, _we_ scared them off," Kim giggled as she doodled a finger around Ron's pectoral muscles. "But I also think it has something to do with one of the rules in the **Villainous Book of Villainy**. The rule states that all Super Villains have to hold to a six month truce after a major take-over-the-world scheme has been foiled. I think the alien invasion counts as something major so we should have two more months free before Drakken or Dementor or any of them can start anything."

Kim began to nibble on Ron's earlobe before she continued. "But there's one other thing we need to discuss, and that's when we should start a family."

"That, I'll leave entirely up to you, KP," Ron sighed as he relished the loving ministrations Kim was lavishing on his sensitive ear. One of his hands found its way to her poky peaked breasts and went to work. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a daddy just yet but it's your call."

The two teens remained that way, cuddling, kissing and more at the kitchen table for a few minutes before Kim slid off of Ron's lap and led him up to their bedroom for a bout of lovemaking as she cooed, "We'll discuss the matter more upstairs after you and I get a little alone time in."

xxx-xxx

The teen duo arrived early to school on Friday and dropped off all of their books at the front office. Mr. Barkin led them to the library where he administered the tests in the same manner as he'd done that spring. Kim and Ron sat at opposite ends of the long library table while they took their exams and Barkin sat at the middle of the table, keeping an eye on the both of them.

Again, like at the end of their Sophomore year, Ron and Kim finished all of the tests just before lunchtime and Mr. Barkin set to work grading them.

"Well," Mr. Barkin sighed as he handed the test papers back to the two teens now sitting across from him, "it seems like you've done it again. You both scored one-hundred percentile on the exams. Would it be too much to ask just _how _you were able to assimilate one whole year's worth of studying in only three days?"

"It's just one of our special..." Ron got out of his mouth before Kim swiftly pinched his lips shut and cut him off.

"...Talents," Kim finished her husband's sentence, knowing he was going to say, 'special powers.' Over the summer they'd decided that no one at school would know about their Mystical Monkey Powers. Only their families and a few special friends would be told of their unique abilities. Kim continued with the '_almost_-truth' that they'd decided on. "Ron and I found out we both have, like, photographic memories and can speed read, so all we need to do is skim through the material and we know everything that's covered."

"_That_, I'd like to see," Barkin chuckled with a disbelieving smirk as he pointed to a stack of textbooks almost two feet tall, sitting on another table. "I had a gut feeling that you'd pass the exams so I came prepared. Those are the textbooks for your Senior year classes plus _seven_ other electives. Since you two are such fine upstanding students, I'll give you one week to study them before I administer the final exams."

A brief look and telepathic conversation passed between Kim and Ron before they turned to the large teacher. "That's okay with us, Mr. B," he happily said. "But if we pass the tests we'd like something in return... I mean something other than graduating."

"What do you have in mind, Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin warily queried.

"After we pass the tests, KP gets hired on here at school as the full-time supervisor slash instructor slash member of the cheer squad," Ron quickly answered with a lopsided smile. "She'd be in charge as well as be able to participate with the team for as long as she wants to."

"And Ron gets a job teaching Home Economics," Kim swiftly added with a beaming, cheerleader-bright smile. "He really knows his way around a kitchen specifically, and the house in general, so all you'd need to do is create a curriculum for Ron to follow." She took her husband's hand in hers and continued, "And since we're financially well off, you can use our salaries to fund the Home Ec class and the cheer squad."

"Or any of the other school functions you need fundage for," Ron quickly added.

"Hmmm," That sounds verrrrrry tempting," Barkin said in deep contemplation as he mulled it over for a few seconds. "The cheer squad does need a permanent supervisor and the school district plans on bringing back the Home Ec class as a required course next semester so I'd have to hire an instructor or teach the class myself."

"So, is it a deal?" Kim anxiously asked.

"I would immediately say yes except there's one little hitch," the large teacher said as he stood up from the library table, adjusted his black tie and straightened his jacket. "You'd both have to get your teaching credentials in order to become members of the faculty. The school district demands as much. Normally, that's a long, four years of classes at a proper college or university, _but_, if you can get through your Senior level studies as quickly as you got through this material then you could easily squeeze four years of college in before the spring semester begins."

"So we actually _will_ need to attend college and get a degree after all," Ron said in a bit of a funk before he brightened up and smiled. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad." He hadn't been looking forward to four more years of studying after they got out of high school but if they could zip through it in a few weeks using their MMP...

"I tell you what," Barkin said as he stroked his chin with one hand in contemplation. "If you both get straight A s on your final Senior level exams, I'll talk to one of my old friends at Upperton University where I got my teaching credentials. I'm positive he could create an accelerated program to get you squared away in time for the spring semester." The large, normally gruff teacher squared his shoulders and said as he walked toward the exit door, "I'll see you in one week, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable."

"If you think you can get us credentialed so soon then let's up the ante," Kim said, stopping Mr. Barkin in his tracks.

"What do you have in mind?" Steven Barkin warily asked as he turned in the doorway, unsure if he wanted to cede anything else to the teen couple.

"We'd like to get this over with as soon as possible," Kim said with a smirky smile on her face. "Can we take the Senior level exams Monday morning?"

xxx xxx

"Oh, hey Tara," Ron casually greeted as he came in from the patio area, still clad in his swim trunks. "I thought all of you girls had gone home already."

It was late Friday evening and the other cheerleaders had departed for home, but there was Kim and the platinum blond sitting at the kitchen table, totally naked. Them sitting at the kitchen table without a stitch of clothing on wasn't the issue since the squad had been coming over to the house for five days now after school and the girls would strip out of their uniforms after practice to relax in the pool and Jacuzzi. They had even stayed late today to enjoyed dinner with Kim and Ron. He had fired up the barbeque grill out on the patio and the team had feasted on ribs, chicken and grilled vegetables. Ron was just bringing in the last of the dirty plates and glasses.

No, the real surprise was that one of the two girls sitting before him was openly crying and appeared to be having a nervous breakdown.

"Are you okay?" Ron begged in concern when he saw Tara's red, teary eyes.

"Tara just got a text message from her boyfriend, Jason," Kim informed her husband as she stood and wrapped an arm around his waist. Her other hand was on Tara's shoulder, trying to comfort her friend. "Jason broke up with her and she's very distraught over the sitch."

"Man, that tanks and goes against all the rules," Ron growled in anger over how the star basketball player had handled the breakup. "A guy's never suppose to break up with his girlfriend over the phone or by text or internet message. You're only supposed to do it in person." Ron set the glasses and plates down on the counter then sat down next to the heartbroken girl, pulling Kim onto his lap. "I'm really sorry Tara. You lost your boyfriend and best friend all in less than one week." He cringed a bit, not sure if he should've brought up Bonnie at this time but it was true. Tara and Bonnie were best friends and now the brunette was in the psycho ward at the hospital after her crack up Monday in the gym.

"I'm not really that upset about Jason," Tara sobbed. "I halfway expected it. But, losing Bonnie, my best friend, is totally unfair and I guess Jason's actions just brought home the loss." The blond girl collapsed onto the table as her crying increased.

"I don't think Tara should be left alone right now, Ron," Kim whispered to her husband, "and I know she's in no condition to drive home."

"We do have a few extra bedrooms," Ron suggested, "so she can spend the night here with us. It's Friday night and we don't have school for two days."

"That's an excellent suggestion," the redhead said as she got up and walked over to the kitchen wall phone. "I'll call and explain the sitch to her parents. I'm sure they'll let her stay overnight with friends. Why don't you take her upstairs and put her to bed."

While Kim made the call, Ron picked Tara up bridal-style and carried her upstairs. The teenage girl instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into the crook between his head and shoulder. That seemed to calm Tara down a lot as her crying subsided into an occasional sniffle.

"Don't worry none, Tara," Ron hushed to the naked girl in his arms. "You can do a lot better than that jerk Jason for a boyfriend and I bet Bonnie will be back on her feet and in school in no time at all. But until then, you can always count on me and KP for whatever you need."

"I really don't care about Jason breaking up with me," Tara reiterated with a sniffle. "I never expected us to last through the weekend after the fight we had yesterday. He thought you were starting to gather a harem of girls with our cheer practice as a cover but I couldn't convince him otherwise. Well there's that but he also wanted to take our relationship a lot further than I wanted to. I don't think I'll find my significant other until I go off to college but Bonnie was my _best_ friend and with her breakdown on Monday, I really didn't trust anyone other than Kim to talk to."

"Try not to think about all that right now," Ron said as he reached the top of the staircase and walked up the hallway to the spare bedroom at the front of the house. "Let's see if you can get a good night's sleep first. We can call and see how Bonnie is doing in the morning."

"Here we are," the blond boy lightly sang as he managed to open the bedroom door while still cradling the naked blond girl in his arms. "You can sleep in here tonight. KP and I are just next door in the master bedroom."

"But I don't want to be all alone!" Tara squealed in abject dismay as she clung on harder around Ron's neck. "Can't I sleep in your room tonight? Just give me a pillow and blanket and I can sleep on the floor! I don't want to be by myself tonight!"

"Shush, shush," Ron hushed to the blond girl in his arms as he quickly returned up the hallway to his bedroom. "If you want to stay with KP and me, you most certainly can." He entered the master bedroom and directed Tara's attention to the extra large, king-sized bed that dominated the room. "If you want, you can sleep in this bed."

"Are you saying that I can sleep.. with you and Kim in that bed?" Tara choked through a sob that had hitched in her throat. "It's big, but is it big enough for all three of us?"

"Actually," Ron hesitated as he set Tara down on her own two feet and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "that's Rufus' bed." He pointed over to the large, walk-in closet at the foot of the bed as he walked over to it and opened the two accordion-style, folding doors. "KP and I kinda like to sleep in here."

There were no clothes hanging behind the doors and Tara could see a mattress, complete with bed linens and two pillows on the floor. There was also a eight cubic foot refrigerator at the head of the bed.

"Oh, that right," the blond girl giggled in remembrance temporarily forgetting about her current dilemma. "Kim told us that it was a closet that brought you two together and you both enjoy the small space to sleep in, just like the room you two had during your stay at that school in Japan."

"That's right, Tara," Kim affirmed as she entered the bedroom. "I locked Ron in the janitor's closet just before our Freshman year, Spring Fling Dance. After I let him out, I fell in love with the goofy guy. It was a closet that brought us together so we've slept in one every night since we got married and bought this house."

"Except for the places we stayed at during our thanks-for-saving-the-world tour," Ron added with a goofy, lopsided grin. "We got to stay in the White House, Buckingham Palace, the Vatican, the Kremlin..."

"Actually," Kim cut off her husband's litany of places they'd stayed overnight during the tour as she lovingly snaked an arm around his waist, "we didn't _technically_ sleep in any of those places. We made love all night and slept in the car on our way to the next country. But we're getting off the subject here. I just talked to your mother and she said it's okay for you to stay over for the entire weekend. Ron and I also have permission to visit Bonnie at any time we want to. If you're up to it, we can see her tomorrow morning."

"But I'll still be by myself if you're in there," Tara slightly whined as she glanced between the closet and the bed. "I'll be all alone out here."

"You won't be alone," Ron tried to reassure their friend. "Rufus will keep you company and we'll still be in the same room as you."

"I suppose I can try," the naked blond cheerleader said after a long exhaled breath as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Tara went over to the bed, lifted back the blanket and sheet and climbed in to the big bed before settling in.

"If you need anything," Kim said as she turned off the overhead room lights, enter the closet and laid down on the twin sized mattress, "just call out. Otherwise, we'll see you in the morning."

"Breakfast is at eight," Ron said as he stripped off his swim trunks then turned to the closet and laid down next to his wife. "'Night Tara."

The last Tara saw of the couple was Ron's bare bottom as he pulled the folding doors closed behind him. She let out a slight gasp when she realized that she was probably the first girl, besides Kim, to see Ron totally naked. Tara wasn't very experienced when it came to the opposite sex but she knew he was fairly well hung, judging by the stuff she and Bonnie had found on the internet during their once-a-week sleepovers.

Tara was brought out of her musing when Rufus came bopping into the room, jumped up onto the bed and laid down on the pillow next to her. "'Night," the naked mole rat chirped as he curled up on the large pillow and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Rufus," Tara automatically responded, not realizing that she'd just heard Rufus speak to her. She'd often heard Ron talk to the naked mole rat at school and had even imagined hearing a word or two coming out of the diminutive rodent's mouth, so him saying good night to Tara wasn't far-fetched in her tumultuous mind.

The blond girl tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position but she just couldn't. Tara finally decided to lie on her back for a while to calm her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to settle her breathing down a bit.

"Ho-kay?"

Tara curiously looked over to her bed companion. Rufus was sitting up on the pillow, staring at her with questioning eyes and his tail was eagerly wagging back and forth like he was expecting an answer.

"Did you just say something, Rufus?" Tara softly begged. She was beginning to wonder if she and Bonnie might soon be sharing a room in the psychiatric ward at the hospital.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," the mole rat rapidly nodded. "Ho-kay?" he asked again.

"If having a conversation with a naked mole rat is okay," Tara sighed as she turned her eyes back to the ceiling, "then I guess I'm halfway there." She thought to herself, _"Who knows? Maybe if I give in to my delusions about talking to Ron's little friend, it might put me to sleep." _Tara let out a heavy sigh before she said out loud, "But I lost both my boyfriend and my best friend this week so I'm not doing very well. I also just saw both Kim and Ron naked. Even though Jason and I never got that far it reminded me of what all I've lost."

"Poor girl," Rufus groaned as he got up, tentatively moved over to her and climbed on to Tara's chest, finally laying down between her firm perky breasts.

Tara could feel his tiny heart steadily thumping against her sternum and somehow, that comforted her. She gazed at the bejeweled choker around Rufus' neck as she began to stroke and pet his head.

"Why can't I find someone like Ron?" Tara quietly wondered aloud to herself. "Someone who's kind and caring and is my soul mate."

"You will," Rufus hushed to the blond girl as he thoroughly enjoyed the attention he was receiving. "Sleep."

"You're right, Rufus," Tara yawned as she closed her eyes and slowly settled in to the comfy mattress. "I need a good night's sleep. Things always look better in the morning after a good night's sleep."

Rufus was the only one to hear the slight rustling and moans coming from the closet but he was used to those noises. Those sounds came from behind the doors every night and he'd learned early on not to disturb his two people when they were in there.

Besides, he had someone else that really need him right now.

Just after Ron's first one-on-one fight with Monkey Fist, a year and a half ago in England, Rufus discovered that he could absorb and understand information by simply lying on a newspaper or book and concentrating with his Mystical Monkey Powers. He'd done it many time and had learned a lot of interesting facts; Especially from the books Ron had bought after the very first meeting at Smarty Mart when Ron brought him home. One of those facts was, having animals around could be very therapeutic to humans.

Rufus didn't fully understand the concept of therapy but he knew that just being there for Tara and letting her pet him would ease her troubled mind.

And Rufus simply loved being petted and stroked, or simply held as he was right now, as the platinum blond girl gradually fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. The Patient

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all that is Kim Possible. I can not and will not claim those right and therefore receive nothing for borrowing the characters.

Xxxxxx

The Closet III

Chapter 4

The Patient

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Kim softly sang as she gently shook Tara's shoulder.

"What time is it?" the blond cheerleader groggily asked as she languidly stretched in the enormous king-sized bed then finally sat up. She felt around her naked chest and discovered Rufus was no longer there. She also noticed Kim was already dressed in her normal blue Capri pants and green, midriff baring tank top.

"It's about half past eight," Ron said as he carried a tray into the bedroom ladened with a hardy breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, turkey bacon and juice. He, too, was already fully dressed in his usual red jersey and tan cargo pants. "We knew you were feeling down last night so KP and I let you sleep in a bit. How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel a lot better, thanks for asking," Tara beamed as she accepted the tray and took a quick sip of orange juice. "How long have you two been awake?"

"Ron and I get up at six o'clock every morning and head out for a two mile run," Kim informed their guest as she sat on the edge of the bed to talk with her fellow cheerleader. "We've already had our shower and ate so when you're ready we can head over to visit Bonnie at the hospital."

"I'll be ready shortly," Tara replied as she swiftly gobbled down a piece of bacon, "but I don't have any spare clothes with me or my tooth brush. I only have my cheer uniform."

"I'm on it, KP," Ron practically yelled as he turned to the bedroom door and started to leave the room. "Rufus is in the bathroom right now brushing his teeth but it'll be ready for Tara by the time she's finished with breakfast." The blond boy disappeared into the upstairs hallway before Tara could ask what he was talking about.

"We're about the same size," Kim said as she got up off the bed, went over to one of the two dresser drawers in the room and started to rummage through the drawers, listing things as she pulled them out. "Let's see… New panties, a brand new pair of Club Banana Capri pants, and how about a Poet's shirt? I'd give you one of my new bras but I think you're a little bigger than me in that department."

"I can wear the cheer uniform I had on yesterday," Tara said through a mouthful of eggs and toast. She chewed and swallowed before she continued her protest. "I don't want to possibly mess up your new clothes."

"Nonsense," Kim waved off the objection, "I don't mind one bit. I bought a few extras of everything after we started practicing here just in case something like this happened. I mean all of us girls on the cheer squad are around the same size. I wanted to be prepared in case someone ripped their uniform or had to stay the night."

"I suppose," Tara sighed as she finished off her breakfast, got out of bed and joined Kim at the set of dresser drawers. "I'll launder everything and return them on Monday when we come over for practice."

"No you won't!" Kim firmly said as she picked up the selected clothes in one arm and linked Tara's arm with the other to lead the naked blond out of the room. "I think the Poet's shirt will look simply adorable on you. You just _have_ to keep it and wear it to school sometime."

"But the clothes at Club Banana are kinda expensive," Tara objected as the two girls exited the bedroom and moved down the hall toward the upstairs bathroom next door. "Can you afford to give away brand new clothes from CB that have never been worn?"

As they exited the bedroom they could see Ron, with Rufus perched on his shoulder, already coming toward them from the next room. "The bathroom's all yours," he said as he ducked into the bedroom and swiftly reemerged carrying the empty breakfast tray. "Us guy'll be outside waiting in the Hummer after we take care of the morning dishes." The two girls listened to Ron thump his way down the staircase in a jaunty but offbeat cadence.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to," Kim giggled as she led Tara into the bathroom. The entire room appeared spotless to the blond and she saw a brand new tube of toothpaste and toothbrush, still in their packages, waiting on the counter. "You know Ron and I are beyond rich so we can afford to give a present or two to our friends. Now get ready. I know you want to find out how Bonnie is doing."

"Alright," Tara ceded as she picked up and unwrapped the new toothbrush. "But do I have to open a brand new tube of toothpaste? I can use the one that's already open."

"Again," Kim said as she opened the doors of the six foot tall cabinet in the bathroom, "you're forgetting to whom you're talking too. Ron and I are billionaires and he buys everything in bulk at Smarty Mart."

Tara peered inside the cabinet and saw a dozen new boxes of toothpaste, ten or twelve new toothbrushes, ten bars of soap still in their wrappers and a whole shelve of toilet paper, to name only a few of the items in the stuffed-to-the-brim cabinet.

"When we get back," Kim nonchalantly said as she left the room, "we can label the toothbrush and tube of toothpaste with your name. That way they're reserved for you whenever you need them. You wouldn't want to grab Rufus' toothbrush by mistake."

Tara laughed at the thought of Kim and Ron making their way around Smarty Mart, pushing four or five fully loaded shopping carts along, as she brushed her teeth. She washed her face then, as an afterthought, opened the cabinet and grabbed one of the new stick of her favorite deodorant from the five different brands available. After quickly running a brand new hair brush through her platinum locks and gathering all the freshly opened toiletries in one spot on the counter, she swiftly got dressed and ran down the stairs to the camouflage green Hummer Alpha A1 idling in the driveway. Tara raced around the huge vehicle and hopped into the front passenger side seat next to Kim.

"What would you ladies like to listen to?" Ron queried the girls as he punched the change disc button on the five disc CD player a couple of times. "How about the Oh Boyz?"

"Ron," Kim smirked and quickly changed to the next CD before the music could even start, "the Oh Boyz are _so_ last year. Stick a fork in them and pull 'em off the grill, they're _over_. Let's listen to some Brittina instead."

"But my Boyz are due for a comeback," Ron whined as he changed back to the other CD.

"Since Tara is our guest in the car," Kim suggested as she stayed Ron's hand before he could crank up the volume, "why don't we let her choose the music?"

The married people in the Hummer looked over to the platinum blond girl. Tara blushed a bit as she confessed, "Actually, I usually start my day with a little Alice Cooper. He really gets my blood pumping in the morning"

"KP," Ron said as he put the large army-type vehicle in reverse and backed out of the driveway, "a little **Poison** if you please."

"You got it, Tara," Kim smiled wickedly as she opened the glove box, pulled out a CD folder and paged through the one hundred or so CD s in the leather binder. She quickly pulled out one of the silvery discs, opened the changer and exchanged the new disc for the Oh Boyz. Tara stifled a giggle when Kim leaned over her, opened the window a little and deftly flung the oh-so passe boy-band disc out of the Hummer. The silvery disc sailed over thirty yards before it landed at the feet of a group of preteens playing in someone's yard.

The trip to the hospital went quickly, thanks to the music and the somewhat light, Saturday morning traffic, but the three teens had to wait before the doctor came out to greet them. Finally after fifteen minutes they were met by a tall, slim man in a long, white lab coat. His brown hair was more than a little untamed and his smile was a tad fiendish, giving him that 'Mad Scientist' look, but his demeanor was all sunshine and lollipops.

"Kim, Ron, it's so good to see you," he acknowledged with an outstretched hand in greeting. "But why are you here so soon? I told you during your last visit, Ms. Lynn would be under observation and in therapy for at least another _four_ months before being transferred to prison."

"Dr. Schrumphen," Kim said as she shook the doctor's hand in greeting. "We're not here to see Adrenna; we're here to see…"

Kim never got out that the three teens had come to the hospital to visit Bonnie. She was interrupted when Tara let out a squeal of delight and yanked on her arm as she swiftly begged in one, almost run-on sentence, "You _know_ Adrenna Lynn I just loved her stunts what happened to her they said she retired but that just didn't sound right is she really here?"

"All of Adrenna Lynn's stunts were faked," Ron blithely answered as the doctor led the three teens out of the waiting area. "Something didn't sit right with me when KP and I were watching her on TV last year so we investigated."

"We tracked her down to the old abandoned amusement park outside of town," Kim continued the story to their friend as they slowly walked along one of the many long hospital corridors, "and when we confronted Adrenna, well, she went berserk. She tried to kill both Ron and I but we eventually caught her and brought her here."

"And rightfully so," Dr. Schrumphen quickly added as he led the three teens into his office. "Ms. Lynn suffers from delusions of grandeur and didn't think about all of the many fans who would try and copy her fake stunts. Since her incarceration, we've seen a significant decrease in injuries due to dangerous stunts, thanks to Kim and Ron."

"But getting back to why we're actually here," Kim said as she and Tara each took a seat in the office and the doctor sat behind his desk. Unseen by the others in the room, Ron idly stroked a glowing blue finger along a shelf of book in the doctor's bookcase off to one side. "We came to see how our classmate, Bonnie Rockwaller, is doing. She was brought in last Monday."

"Ah, the fixation case," Dr. Schrumphen said in realization as he paged through the foot high stack of files on his desk, finally pulling one out near the top of the stack. He swiftly paged through the file to re-familiarize himself with the fact before he closed it again and looked up to the two girls. "You've saved me a call, Kim. I was going to ask you and Ron to come in to assist with her therapy."

"Do you mean therapy as in Dr. Fixierungen's book?" Ron asked as he pulled a single book off of the shelf and held it out for all to see. The title of the two inch thick book was **Fixing Fixations** and it was authored by someone by the name of Dr. Hans Fixierungen.

"You've familiar with his work?" Dr. Schrumphen begged in astonishment. "As far as I know, there are only two thousand English translation copies of his book in circulation, and a vast majority of those are personally owned by psychiatric doctors like myself."

"Kim and I are voracious readers," Ron nervously chuckled and slipped the book back in its place on the shelf, having been caught in his casual use of his MMP to 'read' through the books in the doctor's personal library, "and we sometimes borrow a few books from doctor friends of Mrs. Dr. P." Ron knew the explanation was quite a stretch to believe but he hoped the lie would fly.

After briefly pondering the answer, Dr. Schrumphen shrugged and said, "Of course. And as Dr. Fixierungen states in his book, the best therapy for such a patient as your friend is to confront the fixation head on. I've had twice-a-day session with Ms. Rockwaller since she was brought in and I believe she's finally beginning to comprehend the error of her ways."

"I tried to talk Bonnie out of her plans all summer," Tara interjected, "but she just wouldn't listen to me. She kept talking about how her sisters wouldn't allow her to accept anything less than the very best and that Ron was the very best after he helped in stopping those aliens. Only two weeks ago Bonnie told me she was deathly afraid that her sister's would never leave her alone is she wasn't dating Ron, or at least bearing his child."

"Ah, thank you," Dr. Schrumphen said in realization as he quickly jotted down something in the file. "That's the one piece of information that has eluded me after our talks. I've already spoken to her parents, telling them how their example have led to Ms. Rockwaller's fall from proper societal norms but I never fully understood the dynamics she had with her sisters. Mr. and Mrs. Rockwaller told me of the rivalry between their daughters but I didn't take into consideration how _deep_ that rivalry had become. So Ms. Rockwaller's sisters are mostly the base cause of her obsessions. I'll get in touch with the parents and let them know how to handle their other two daughters as well. Fortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Rockwaller already comprehend their part in this obsessive behavior and have vowed to do everything in their power to rectify the situation."

"What does that mean, Doc?" Ron asked as he took a stance behind Kim and absently massaged her shoulders. "Do you know how to cure Bon Bon now?"

"Welllllll," the doctor drew out his answer as he leaned back in his seat and folded his hands in his lap, "not so much cure her but _reprogram_ Ms. Rockwaller to think more along the lines of normal society."

"I don't like the sound of reprogramming somebody's mind," Tara said with a frowny pout, "especially the mind of my best friend."

"Excuse me," Dr. Schrumphen said as he sat up in the chair and leaned on the desk with folded arms. "Reprogramming may be the wrong word to use in this situation. More accurately you could say we need to readjust her outlook on life so she doesn't obsessively crave only the best."

"Sounds like _some_ _antics_ to me," Ron chuckled. He got a blank stare from Tara. The doctor and Kim practically glowered at him but he bravely pressed on with the joke. "I mean come on. Aren't reprogramming and readjusting, like, the same thing? They're semantically the same, aren't they? Some - Antics... Semantics. Get it?"

"Semantics aside," Kim sighed as she leaned forward in her chair to take charge of the conversation that her husband had taken slightly off course, "what can Ron and I do to help Bonnie?"

"Because of the sessions I've had with Ms Rockwaller over the past week," the doctor said as he leaned back in his chair again and laced his fingers behind his head, "she is beginning to understand the errors in the concept of the 'Food Chain,' as she called it." The good doctor used air quotes around the words Food and Chain. Both Kim and Tara suppressed their giggles at the so passe gesture but Ron couldn't hold back a bit of a snicker. Dr Schrumphen ignored the laugh and continued. "The Food Chain is nothing more than an updated version of a tyrannical dictatorship, something that's _not_ acceptable in today's society, and popularity has nothing to do with the creation or running of a dictatorship. No, high school today is more about cliques; Individual groups with their own unique, distinctive traits that allow you kids to express your own individuality freely."

"And Bon Bon understands that now?" Ron queried, finally understanding what the doctor was talking about.

"I believe she does," the doctor affirmed with a quick nod of the head. "I explained that someone who is terrible at schoolwork and labeled a loser can go on to be quite successful in the real world. Albert Einstein is the perfect example. He absolutely sucked in the academic world but look at what all he came up with. Also, someone who is labeled a Goth or a Geek may go on to run a cosmetics firm or a huge company like Apple Computer. The traits someone exhibits in high school doesn't necessarily reflect where they will end up later in life."

"Okay," Tara sighed, not seeing where this was going at the moment. "So where does that leave Bonnie? If she doesn't have to worry about dating one of the high school elite or being popular, wouldn't that make Ron _more_ desirable since he hadn't been at the top of the Food Chain before the invasion?"

"Normally yes," Ron spoke as he stepped up beside Kim and took her hand. "But that also means there are smarter guys available for her to choose from like a Mathlete or the captain of the chess club. They're normally near the bottom of the Food Chain in school, but in regular society, they'll make something out of their talents. But what Bon Bon really should be looking for is someone who compliments her; who is her soul mate."

"And what you want us to do is direct her attentions to other guys in school and show Bonnie that Ron's totally off the market," Kim said as she squeezed her husband's hand and smiled up at him, "despite the fact that he's already rich and kinda cute." Ron blew an air kiss to his wife from the somewhat backhanded compliment.

"Precisely," Dr. Schrumphen said as he sat forward in his chair again. "But in order to do so, and to get her away from her family's influence for a short while, I want Ms. Rockwaller to move in with you for a month or two." He held up his hand to stop the questions he knew would be coming from the couple. "I've talked with your mother, Kim. She almost bragged to the entire hospital about how you two got married and moved into your own _four_ bedroom house, so I know you have plenty of room. The more Miss Rockwaller is around you two, the more she'll see you as a couple; as _soul_ _mates,_ as Ron so aptly put it. It will re-enforce the idea that Ron isn't the right guy for her so she'll be forced to move on and find her own soul mate. Of course I'll continue to have once-a-week sessions with Ms. Rockwaller to evaluate her progress."

"May I suggest something?" Ron begged as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Would it help any if Tara also lived with us during Bonnie's stay?"

"That's an excellent suggestion, Ron," Dr. Schrumphen excitedly beamed as he turned to the platinum blond haired cheerleader. "Ms. Rockwaller mentioned that you were her closest and best friend and she was worried about how her lapse in judgment and subsequent detainment has affected you. With your support, her recovery would happen that much faster."

"I'd do anything to help Bonnie," Tara said with tears forming in her eyes. "If her obsessions are fading or totally gone then maybe she'll listen to me now."

"I'm sure she'll listen," the doctor reassured Tara. "Ms. Rockwaller was most adamant about how you felt about the situation and regrets not listening to you. She also wants to make amends with Kim, and especially with Ron."

"Does this also mean Bonnie is cleared to return to school on Monday?" Kim asked the doctor.

"Oh, most certainly," Dr. Schrumphen said as he stood up behind his desk and picked up the report file. "We need to get Ms. Rockwaller's life back on track as quickly as possible. That also means she should get back into cheerleading and the rest of her activities as quickly as possible. I'll take you to her now so you can talk while I arrange for her release."

"But don't Bon Bon's parents need to sign the release forms?" Ron questioned as the four people left the office and started down the hospital hallway.

"Actually," Dr. Schrumphen hedged a bit as he led the three teens to a partially open door and stopped, "Ms. Rockwaller was never actually committed, therefore this episode never really happened." (Obviously, Bonnie wasn't locked in her room anymore since she'd gotten over her obsession.)

"So that means Bonnie's hospital records won't show that she's had any mental problems during her stay," Kim concluded.

"Technically, yes," The doctor answered before he grew gravely serious. "She was admitted to the hospital under the cover story of her having a slightly irregular heartbeat. The records will show she was treated for a slight case of Arrhythmia due to stress, but remained under observation, then given a clean bill of health. Mrs. Rockwaller will be by later to sign the proper release forms. In the meantime, I'll hold on to the real records," the doctor said, holding up the file in his hand. "Her parent's know the whole story and want this episode kept quiet. But, if Ms. Rockwaller shows any form of mental illness in the future, I'll have to release these records to whomever is treating her and the truth will come out. I've already talked to Mr. Barkin at school and he also understands the situation. He's talked to the other girls on your squad and told them to keep quiet about what has happened."

The four people enter the partially open door and saw Bonnie, sitting up in bed reading a book. When teal eyes focused on who was visiting they widened to the size of dinner plates before the tanned girl leapt from the bed and glomped onto Ron in a fierce hug.

"Ron Ron, you came!" Bonnie squealed in utter delight as she practically crushed Ron in her embrace. Before Kim could growl out a word of protest Bonnie spun to the redhead and wrapped Kim in an equally ardent hug. "I'm sorry K! Please forgive me for what all I've done to you and Ron Ron!"

Kim was simply flummoxed. Neither she nor Ron had been able to check up on Bonnie during the week, their whole attention being put toward studying for their Friday exams and getting the cheer squad up to speed after the summer break. Kim's arms hung limply at her side for a few seconds, stunned as she was from the sudden, warm embrace from her rival.

No, Kim quickly realized Bonnie _wasn't_ her rival anymore. Her MMP enhanced senses were telling her that the teal-eyed brunette was now desperately, _honestly_ trying to apologize for her scheming, treacherous ways of the past.

"It's no big," Kim nonchalantly said as she returned the hug as fiercely as it was given. "So you made a pass at my husband. Nothing came out of it so there's really nothing to forgive. Now let's get going. We need to take you home and get you set up in your own room."

"Going?" Bonnie gasped as she broke from the embrace, took a step back and looked to Dr. Schrumphen. "Do you mean I'm actually getting outta here and moving in with Kim and Ron like you told me yesterday?"

"Precisely, Ms. Rockwaller," the doctor said with a wide smile. "Your parents have already gotten the clothes and other things you'll need together and they'll meet you at Kim and Ron's house later today."

"My parents," Bonnie angrily growled. "I never want to see them or my sisters ever again!"

"Now Ms. Rockwaller," Dr. Schrumphen gently chastised the young woman, "you know your parents are truly sorry for how they've treated you. Their only thoughts now are to fully support you and try to help out in anyway they can. As for your sisters, that's something we'll need to address further."

"I know," Bonnie whined and pouted as she walked back to the bed, her cute, firm, bare tanned bottom poking and wiggling through the opening in the loosely tied back of the hospital gown, "and I'm sorry for my outburst. I'll try to get along better with them." The brunette squatted down and pulled her gym bag out from under the bed, exposing more of her naked backside and demonstrating to all that were looking that she wasn't wearing anything under the thin cotton hospital gown.

Kim giggled at the sight of Bonnie's butt prominently poking out of the slit of the gown. She shot a quick glance over to Ron and was relieved to see that he had turned his back and covered his eyes at the sight like the true gentleman he was.

"Ah, I think I'll go wait in the car," Ron nervously said as he swiftly headed for the door. "Bonnie needs to get, you know, dressed and packed and I'd… um, I…"

"Thank you, Ron," Kim said as she back flipped over to stand in front of her husband. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before saying, "We'll be down shortly."

Xxxxxx

Author's Notes: For those of you who do not speak German, Schrumphen means "shrink" and Fixierungen means "fixation." At least they do in my Random House, English-German Dictionary.

Also, I don't own the rights to any of the music mentioned in this story. I believe Nimbus 9 Productions LTD owns all rights to the music of Alice Cooper and Defteens Records owns both Brittina and the Oh Boyz, with Rufus acting as the boy group's manager.

Also-also, if there is a book called **Fixing Fixations, **I apologize for borrowing the title without checking. I doubt that there is such a book but if there is, well, you get the picture. I don't own and don't get no money for mentioning it. It _is_ a snappy little title and it fit so well in the story.


	5. Settling In

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, I don't. It's just that simple. And since I'm independently wealthy, at least in my slightly warped mind, I _don't_ want to get paid for writing this garbage. Ownership is such an intangible concept I don't want to even worry about it.

Xxxxxx

The Closet III

Chapter 5

Settling In

Ron swiftly ran up the stairs carrying three suitcases; Bonnie's were in his left hand and tucked under the arm while Tara's single suitcase was in his right hand. They had stopped at both of the girl's houses on the way home so the platinum blond could make sure her parents were okay with the arrangement and pack a few things for the move, and Bonnie could pick up the things her parents had already packed. Bonnie only had her cheer uniform and a few school books and such at the hospital so she definitely needed more clothes if she were going to stay for a few months. Her parent had packed the essentials, two large suitcases worth, but was assured that the rest of her clothes and things would be available whenever she needed them.

"Ron!" Kim called out to her husband, stopping him as he reached the top of the staircase, "don't put the bags in any of the rooms just yet! I think Bonnie and Tara should be allowed to pick out their own bedrooms!"

"You're right, KP," Ron answered as he waited for the three girls to walk up the stairs. "I guess I got ahead of myself."

"That's not hard to do," Tara laughed as she followed Kim up to the second floor, Bonnie close behind them. "Both you and Kim are always so active I wouldn't doubt that you'd occasionally forget what you're doing and get ahead of yourself."

"Actually," Kim laughed, "I think that has more to do with his never-be-normal Ronness."

The three girls reached the second floor and, after a few minutes examining the three spare bedrooms, Tara chose the one at the front of the house, next to Kim and Ron which was at the top of the stairs, while Bonnie picked the one farthest from the master bedroom at the rear of the upstairs hallway.

"It's just so I'm not _too_ tempted to jump Ron's bones in the middle of the night," Bonnie explained with a nervous laugh when confronted as to why she'd chosen that particular bedroom. "I'll try not to let it happen but I can't promise _not_ to backslide on occasion. And besides, it has a great view. That bedroom overlooks the patio and the pool."

"I know you won't backslide, Bon Bon," Ron said with conviction as he placed her two large suitcases on the bed, "you and Kim are a lot alike. You're both intelligent ladies with an iron will who also love to lead. I think that's why you two have butted heads so often over the years. You're both born leaders and never back down." He turned and walked out of the room as he said, "I'm gonna make some cookies. They'll be cool enough to eat in thirty minutes so come on down to the kitchen after you're all unpacked. Come on Rufus!" Ron waited outside the bedroom door for the naked mole rat to scamper out in front of him before he sauntered off down the hall.

The three girls watched Ron leaved the room in stunned silence, their mouths open and eyes wide in astonishment. Finally Tara got her wits about her enough to come out of the stunned state. "That is _so_ deep and _so_ true."

"I've never really thought about it," Kim said in amazement, shaking her head over how Ron would occasionally come up with a bit of real insight.

"He _is_ one amazing guy," Bonnie sighed as she turned and started to unpack. "Now I know why you married him so quickly, K. If you hadn't, someone else might've realized it too and snatched him up."

"Do you mean like you tried to do on Monday?" Kim angrily queried with a growl before she caught herself. Ashamedly, she whimpered, "I'm sorry, Bonnie. That was uncalled for."

"That all right, K," Bonnie mewed as she put a handful of panties in the top dresser drawer and turned to Kim. "You have every right to be angry with how I tried to take Ron away from you. I musta been out of my mind if I thought you'd simply trade Ron for the cheer squad captaincy."

"That _was_ a fairly lame plan," Tara ceded with a short laugh before she became serious. "With such a weak plan it seems that, at least in the back of your mind, you really didn't want to take Ron away from Kim and now you're letting him call you Bon Bon. I thought you hated that nickname."

"I really do hate it when my mom calls me that," the teal-eyed girl almost growled.

"If you'd like," Kim suggested as she walked to the door, turned to the two girls and toed off her white sneakers, "I'll talk to Ron and tell him that you don't want to be called that name."

"I don't know," Bonnie sighed and plopped down to sit on the bed for a second in thought. "I really don't mind him calling me that too much… as long as it isn't at school or out in public. It kinda sounds like a term of endearment coming from him. Besides," she let out a light titter, "I've started to call him Ron Ron to make up for the things I _used_ to call him." The brunette hung her head, thinking about all the things she used to say and do to Ron... and Kim.

"Knowing Ron," Kim chuckled as she stripped out of her blue Capri pants while standing in the hallway just outside the bedroom door "I know he's not doing it out of spite. He doesn't have a malicious bone in his body." Those kind words broke Bonnie out of her mope. Kim quickly took off her lime green, midriff baring tank top so she was standing there in only her panties. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go sit out by the pool to work on a new cheer routine until the cookies are ready." Kim picked up the clothes she'd shed and disappeared down the hall into the master bedroom.

"What's up with that?" Bonnie questioned as she got up and started to put the rest of her clothes away.

"What?" Tara asked.

Bonnie pointed to the open bedroom door and said, "Kim walking around in just her panties. Is she always so casually about being undressed in the house?"

"You've missed a lot since you were in the hospital all week," Tara snickered as she unzipped Bonnie's other suitcase and started to help her friend store her belongings. "The cheer squad has come over here to practice after school every day week this and we stay afterward to lounge out in the backyard while Ron fixes us some delicious snacks. The Jacuzzi and pool, as well as the whole house for that matter, have been declared Clothing Free Zones."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie practically yelled as she swiftly took off the lavender, baby doll tee she had put on at her parent's house.

Xxxxxx

"Ron Ron," Bonnie started, then quickly took a little bite out of a scrumptious, freshly baked chocolate chip cookie before she continued, "how come you're wearing swim trunks while we're all naked?" She rolled onto her side to look over to the blond boy, also showing everyone that she was totally naked in the chaise lounge chair beside the pool. She had arrived at the backyard patio wearing a two piece, puce colored bikini thinking the neighbors were able to see into the yard but swiftly discarded the suit when she saw the eight foot high fence and both Tara and Kim were already lounging by the pool with nothing on.

"I dunno Bonnie," Ron shrugged as he placed two glasses of milk on the low table between her chair and Tara's. He set the tray with two more glasses of milk on the table next to the double-wide chaise lounge where Kim was lying before he laid down beside his wife. "I didn't want the other cheer squad members to be uncomfortable with me in the buff so I kept covered whenever they came over." He started to chuckle. "I guess I also don't want Kim to go all green eyed jellin' on me if I _did_ take off my boxers and the other girls all swooned over my bod."

"You know I'd never do that," Kim yowled in mock indignation as she playfully swatted his arm. "But you can take off your swimsuit if you want to right now. Bonnie and Tara are living here so they're part of the household. I don't mind if they see you naked."

"If it makes any difference, I've already seen Ron in the buff," Tara volunteered from her poolside chair.

"Really?" Bonnie yelped in anticipation, sitting up in her lounge chair. "When did you see Ron Ron's thing?"

"Oh, last night," Tara nonchalantly answered before taking a bite of a cookie. She quickly pushed a piece that had broken off, but was still half way poking out between her lips, back in before continuing. "Ron stripped out of his swimsuit before he closed the door and climbed into bed with Kim so I got a glimpse of what he's packin'."

"And…And!" Bonnie anxiously prodded her friend as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Well it wasn't hard or anything but..." Tara giggled as she thought about last night's brief eyeful. "Do you remember that one video we viewed a few weeks ago of that blond guy we found on the internet?"

"The one with the chick wearing cutoffs at the start of it and the guy turned out to be this big?" Bonnie lustfully grinned as she held her hands fifteen or sixteen inches apart.

"No, no," the platinum blond girl laughed out loud while trying to drink some of her milk. She had to put the glass back down on the table before it spilled, her whole body was shaking so much from the laughter. Tara finally settled down after a few seconds. "No, the _spy_ video we found with the blond guy and redheaded girl that was screaming her head off in that waaaaaaay beyond posh hotel room."

"Posh room…?" Kim gasped and gulped hard while shooting a nervous glance at her husband lying next to her. "…Redhead screaming? You don't suppose…" The redhead's whole body suddenly matched her hair color as she tried to bury herself in Ron's one-armed embrace.

"NO WAY!" Bonnie screamed. She began to laugh hysterically and fell out of her chair.

Tara's eyes widened in shock as she came to the same realization as Bonnie had. "It was you!" she accused, pointing at the two married teens in the double-wide chaise lounge who, judging by their skin tone, appeared to be trying to imitate a fire truck. "The faces were pixilated but the style of her red hair and his blond!"

"But…" Bonnie tried to speak as she came down from her laugh jag, "…But the room was so expensively decorated. There isn't anywhere around here that's that nice, K."

"That probably _was_ Ron and me," Kim coyly confessed as she screwed up her courage and stood up, walked over to the two girls and stood over them. "We have a video disc of us making love in just about all of the palaces we stayed at during our thanks-for-saving-the-world tour. The bit you saw was of us staying overnight in the Vatican after the reception."

"Kim was watching the video disc one night this past summer," Ron continued for Kim as he stepped up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, "while I was messing around on the computer. I found the pixilation program and showed it to her. I thought it was for cartoons or something but Kim told me otherwise."

"I thought I'd done a good enough job in hiding our faces," Kim said, taking over the story, "so we posted the video to a random porn site on the web. We both thought the odds were so high of anyone we'd know finding the video and then realizing it was us that we weren't afraid of posting it." Kim blushed again as she turned around in Ron's clinch, wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and practically squealed, "And posting it felt _so_ dirty that it was a real turn-on!"

"With my dumb luck," Ron concluded with a chuckle as he kissed his wife on the cheek, "we shoulda know better."

"So as long as Tara and I have seen _it_ on the web," Bonnie slyly snickered as she playfully tugged on the hem of his swim trunks, "you might as well strip and let us see it live and in person."

"Go ahead Ron," Kim lustfully said as she reached into the front of his swim trunks and her hand came back out with the tie string of the shorts, slowly taking the knot out of it.

"You know we're gonna have to buy a lot more sun block if I'm not wearing anything out here," Ron said to his wife as he slowly grabbed the sides of the swim trunks and wriggled out of them. He let them fall to the ground and kicked them over to the chaise he and Kim had been using. Ron looked to Bonnie and Tara with a wide grin, one arm around his wife's waist and the other spread out to the side in a 'Ta Da" gesture. He turned and said, "Well, what do you think?"

Bonnie's barracuda smile emerged as she hungrily stared at the revealed appendage. She licked her lips and playfully growled, "It looks good enough to eat."

"Bonnie!" Tara yelled in warning, "you'd better watch yourself or you'll end up in the psycho ward again!"

"I'm… I'm sorry," the brunette squeaked, taken aback at her insensitivity after catching and taming her lustful gleam. Tears welled up in her eyes. "And I'm sorry for all the put downs and nasty remarks I've heaped on you over the years. You didn't deserve them then and I'm not sure if I even deserve this second chance you're giving me now."

"You deserve it, Bon Bon," Ron sincerely said as he looked to Kim and she nodded in agreement. "We're teenagers and we're human. That means we'll make a few mistakes like believing in the Food Chain or ogling someone of the opposite sex. You just gotta learn and grow from your mistakes."

"And that's why I think we can let this little lapse slide," Kim casually said as she broke her embrace with Ron and walked back over to her chaise lounge. She turned to the two house guests, sat down and said, "But you must remember and abide by the pool rules. Anybody can look, but they _can't_ touch."

"That's gonna be a tough rule to follow," Bonnie ceded, gaining her composure back as she laid back in her chaise lounge, "but I think I can handle it. I may slip up every once in a while but I think I can get used to seeing Ron Ron in the buff."

"Welcome to my world," Ron casually said to the teal-eyed brunette. When he got a questioning look from Bonnie and Tara, he chuckled, "That rule applies to me too. It started the first day that the cheer squad came over to practice and stayed afterward to rest and relax by the pool without a stitch of clothing on. Now I'll have eight beautiful women to look at after practice but I can only touch one of 'em." He saw Kim's face scrunch up in a bit of a playful scowl and quickly amended, "Of course that one gal I'm allowed to touch is more than I can handle."

"Nice save, Romeo," Kim wickedly chuckled.

Xxxxxx

"Ooooh, Ron!" a still naked Bonnie moaned in utter bliss to the blond boy immediately on her left as she leaned back and rubbed her bare stomach with one hand, "that was simply _wonderful_! I've never experienced anything so _heavenly decadent_ in my entire life!"

"He is good, isn't he," an equally nude Kim giggled as she wrapped her right arm around her also naked husband's shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek. "And he keeps getting better and better every time he works his magic."

"Aw shucks," Ron abashedly said with a slight blush to his cheeks and ears before he returned the buss, "T'weren't nothin'. I just do what I can with what I got."

"And you do it sooo well, Ron Ron," Bonnie hungrily growled as she eyed the blond boy beside her, but was fully sated for the moment.

"If we're going to eat this well for the next few months," Tara, sitting across the table from Ron at the outdoor patio table also sans clothing, said to Bonnie as she pushed her empty plate over to Ron who had gotten up and started to gather the dirty dishes, "then I'm gonna have to start exercising a lot more so I don't get fat." They all decided to enjoy their noontime meal al fresco and au naturalé out by the pool.

"How do you do it, K?" Bonnie queried as she sat back up and leaned on the table, arms folded on the surface in front of her. "How do you keep your slim figure while still enjoying all of this fabulous food that Ron makes?"

"Do you mean besides not gorging myself during mealtime?" Kim questioned with a slight chuckle as she put down her sketchpad to talk to her two house guests. "Well, Ron and I _do_ run two miles each morning and we spar whenever we get a chance. We need to keep in shape for when the villains start doing their villainous thing again. There's a lull on right now because of their whacked out code of conduct, but they'll start again in a month or two."

"Code of conduct?" Tara asked before taking a sip of her soda.

"I'll go get it, KP," Ron offered with a goofy grin as he quickly raced into the house with a load of dirty dishes.

"You see," Kim started as she watched her husband run into the house before she turned back to Bonnie and Tara, "there's a book called the **Villainous Book of Villainy** that lays out a code of conduct that all Super Villains have to follow. It includes everything from the etiquette of capturing and detaining the heroes and how often they can create an elaborate scheme to take over the world with, versus everyday crimes like... robbery to fund their plots, toooo…" Kim rolled her hands in the air in front of her as she tried to think of what all else was in the book before she said, "…to what entails a villainous rant and the different types of evil laughs."

"All that's in one book and they adhere to it?" Bonnie incredulously begged. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I'm glad I'm not," Kim lightly chuckled as they all spotted Ron coming out of the back door. He was dressed in cargo shorts, a tee shirt and sneakers and carried some of Kim's clothes along with a thick, leather-bound book. "The code states that no Villain can use lethal firearms or weapons so Ron and I don't have to worry about any of them shooting or stabbing us."

"Did you get to the good part about them having to have a self-destruct button in the lair?" Ron laughed out loud as he set down the clothes next to Kim and then handed the book to Bonnie. "I just love the self-destruct button rule."

"That's Ron's specialty," Kim laughed out loud as she stood up and started to get dressed. "Whenever the villains set up a new lair to operate out of, they're required by the rules of conduct to install a self-destruct button; usually somewhere on the evil plot device de jour."

"I just love pushing the button," Ron wistfully sighed as he moved over into the open grassy area beyond the pool and started to stretch and warm up. "The rules state that it has to be at least two inches in diameter and painted a bright red."

"But doesn't all that make it easier for you guys?" Tara asked as she and Bonnie moved over from the patio table and laid out in one of the double-wide chaise lounge so they could read the book together. "I mean it sounds like they want to get caught and blown up."

"Not really," Kim said as she finished tying her shoes and stood up, setting her arm akimbo. Besides the white sneakers she was wearing a very tight pair of pink boy shorts and her white, cropped tee with the pink star on it. "The Villains can be quite ingenious in the placement of the button and there are quite a few ways to get around some of the rules in the book. For example, they can use stun sticks and glow rods and a dozen other different weapons to bypass the lethal arms rule, and then Shego has her plasma powers. Also, they can employ up to two dozen henchmen for each world domination plot to try and keep Ron from his beloved button. No, the Villains can be quite creative and innovative at times when they try to thwart us."

"Come on KP, it's time to train," Ron happily pleaded as he swiftly snapped out one front roundhouse kick after another, alternating legs with each kick that moved higher and higher with each one. "I think you might have a chance of beating me today."

"You better believe it, Buster," Kim playfully growled before she squatted down low on her haunches then bounced a few time before she casually stood and shook out her legs one at a time to loosen up her muscles. She cracked her knuckles and walked out onto the grassy, but well trampled, practice area. (Five days of cheerleading practice and months of sparring matches can wreck havoc on a lawn.) "I'm finally getting used to fighting against you and your totally random Monkey Kung Fu style."

The two teens went at it, bobbing and weaving, punching and kicking with each blow expertly blocked or avoided.

After a few minutes it seemed that neither of the two was better than the other, not having landed a clean blow against their opponent, so Bonnie and Tara cracked open the book and started to peruse it. Ten minutes later they were brought out of their reading by a sudden loud clank of metal. The two girls looked over and saw Kim and Ron going at it like ancient Samurai warriors, each brandishing a blue sword that seemed to be glowing.

"I thought lethal weapons weren't allowed?" Bonnie yelled out to the two teen heroes which caused Kim and Ron to stop their sparring match.

"They're not allowed for the Villains," Kim said as she and her husband walked back over to the patio, "but the rules _are_ different for the heroes. We're allowed to carry and used any type of blades to cut rope bindings and such but, we _can't_ use them as a weapon against a person."

"So if you had the chance while fighting the Lowardians," Tara wondered aloud, "then you couldn't cut them with the swords?"

"Oh, we could have," Ron chuckled as he took the book from the two girls and flipped through it, "but that's not our style." He came to the page he was looking for and handed the book back to Tara. "Aliens are a whole other animal. They're exempt from the battle rules in the book. It's all explained there in chapter thirteen, 'Rules of Conduct Dealing with Extra-Terrestrials'."

"It basically says," Kim started before she stripped out of her white, midriff baring shirt, "since the aliens wouldn't know about the book of conduct, that anything goes when the battle begins, but an alien invasion has to be treated as any other world domination plot by the Super Villains."

Tara and Bonnie became so engrossed with reading the chapter in the book that they never noticed the pair of blue flashes when Kim and Ron changed their Lotus Blades back into necklaces and stripped out of their clothes to take a quick, pool-side shower.


	6. Rules of Sleep

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, I don't. It's just that simple. And since I'm independently wealthy, at least in my slightly warped mind, I _don't_ want to get paid for writing this anyway. Royalty checks are such a hassle. Just ask Ron.

Xxxxxx

The Closet III

Chapter 6

Rules of Sleep

Bonnie Rockwaller finished up her pre-bedtime business in the upstairs bathroom and turned off the light. She paused in the doorway to let her eyes acclimate to the darkened hallway for a minute before she started to head for her bedroom. Before she could take one step out into the hallway she heard the far bedroom door creak open and saw a platinum blond-haired, naked shadow slip out of the room before it silently approached and ducked into the master bedroom, leaving the door halfway open.

"_Why would Tara sneak in to K and Ron Ron's bedroom at this time of night?" _Bonnie softly questioned in her mind before she swiftly but quietly padded down the hall and peeked in through the doorway. She suppressed a gasp when she saw the silhouette of her naked blond friend slip under the covers of the big king-sized bed. "_Tara tried to talk me out of trying to get into Ron's pants this summer but maybe she still has a crush on him. Is she trying to get Ron all to herself, or is Tara sleeping with __both__ Ron and Kim?"_

Those strange questioned raced through Bonnie's fertile imagination in under a second before she saw something flesh colored, or maybe it was slightly pink, in the sliver of moonlight that only illuminated the blond girl in bed. She watched as the thing, (was it a hand?) slither across Tara's bare chest before settling between her breasts, (and it wasn't either of Tara's hands which were both lying atop the blanket.)

"_Tara IS sleeping with one or both of them," _Bonnie's mind raged as she whipped open the door and yelled, "Tara! Why are you sleeping with Ron and Kim! I thought you were my friend!"

"Bonnie! What?" Tara yelped in surprise as she swiftly sat up in bed, the pink thing quickly slipping beneath the covers that pooled in her lap.

"What's going on out there?"

The female voice came from the closet at the foot of the bed. One of the folding doors opened and a light came on in the large enclosed space illuminating that half of the bedroom. Bonnie swiftly turned to the voice and saw Ron, naked from at least the waist up, lying on his back with Kim, also in the same state of total undress, prone on top and facing him, both laying on top of a neatly made mattress on the closet floor, the bed linens still tucked in. The brunette could only see the torsos and heads of the couple due to the still closed half door.

"What's wrong Bonnie? Are you okay?" Kim queried from her prone position on the floor.

"I thought… But you're not…" Bonnie stammered as her pointing finger danced between the blond girl in bed and the couple in the closet. Being one who didn't lose her wits very often, Bonnie quickly recovered and turned to her life-long friend. "What are you doing in here Tara? I thought you were happy with the room you picked out."

"I couldn't fall asleep," Tara explained from the large bed as she squirmed and jerked about a bit under the covers as if her butt or feet were being tickled or something, "so I came in here just like last night. Jason broke up with me yesterday and Rufus calmed me down enough to let me get a good night's rest while sharing his bed."

A pink head popped up above the covers in Tara's lap, waved and squeaked, "Hi'Ya."

"Rufus, watch your tail," the bed-bound blond hushed/giggled to the petite pink wonder with a excited tone in her voice as she bounced and twitched some more under the covers before she reached under the blanket and pulled the mole rat into full view.

"Tara is in Rufus' bed," Kim explained. The lower portion of her body appeared to be moving up and down a little as she talked while Ron just laid there on his back, a goofy smile on his serene face. Slowly, his hands came up and began to massage Kim's breasts. His eyes remained closed as if he were in a trance and not paying attention to the conversations going on at the time.

"Whether he knows it or not," Tara continued as she brought the little pink blob up to her bosom and lovingly stroked and petted him, "Rufus is very therapeutic to be around. He slept right here in my arms last night and calmed me down after Jason text me to say he didn't want to date me anymore. When I crawled into my own bed tonight, I suddenly realized that I still haven't fully gotten over the breakup so I came in here to sleep."

"And you're okay with this, K?" Bonnie questioned as she turned to the couple in the closet.

"Perfectly," Kim grunted with her eyes closed tight, her body rhythmically jostling back and forth.

"K, are you and Ron Ron making love while we talk?" Bonnie almost screamed and she raced over to the closet and opened the other door.

Kim was caught in the act and her hips stopped dancing as soon as the door opened. She lay down on Ron's chest, sheepishly turned her head toward Bonnie with her eyes half opened as she smiled and said, "Sorry Bonnie, you caught us. But I find it hard to stop once we've gotten started. Ron is just that good." For his part, Ron didn't stop caressing, tweaking and/or fondling Kim's breasts. He didn't even open his eyes as if he just didn't seem to notice that Bonnie was standing not more than two feet from him.

"This is _so_ not fair!" Bonnie groaned and stomped her bare foot like a spoiled child. "I wanted Ron Ron like that!"

The naked redhead in the closet stared at the totally bare brunette for a moment before a sly smile started to appear on her face as her hips began to move a little in a slow, rhythmic grind. "You're right B but I think I have a solution. Let me talk it over with Ron for a minute."

Kim lowered her head until her brow was touching Ron's. His eyes opened but not a word was spoken between the married couple. They appeared to be looking deeply into each other's souls as a light blue hue suddenly grew and began to flicker around the two.

"What the…?" both Tara and Bonnie gasped as the aura began to glow brighter and brighter. After a minute the shimmering aura winked out and Kim shuddered and groaned in blissful release before she stood up. Bonnie noticed Kim's vertical smile was glistening with a mixture of both a clear feminine ejaculate and a transparent, milky-white masculine substance.

"Here's what's going to happen," Kim said as she linked arms with Bonnie and walked over to the side of the big bed Tara was still sitting up in. "Ron and I have talked it over and we've decided it would be perfectly okay if both of you wanted to partake in Ron's… manliness. But you must promise this arrangement will go no further than this house. You can now _touch_, but you can't keep Ron all to yourself. "

"Wait," Bonnie cautiously questioned as she plopped down on the edge of the bed beside her platinum blond friend in confusion. "I didn't hear you and Ron talking just now. And what was going on with that blue light show?"

"Ron and I share something called Mystical Monkey Power and part of that means we can talk telepathically," Kim explained to the two naked girls as she absently caressed and rubbed her lower lips in post-coital bliss. "The light show, as you put it, was us talking while finishing making love. How we got the Powers and use them is a long story but we'll tell you all about that in the morning, if it's okay with you."

"I remember hearing a few rumors about Ron's mission with the four jade statues during our Freshman year," Tara said as she set Rufus down on his pillow and folded her legs American Indian style to talk. "But do you really mean _both_ Bonnie and I can make love with Ron?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone else about it," Kim assured her blond girlfriend. "But, you don't have to if you don't want to. If things haven't changed since last year when the cheer squad talked about it, I know you're both still virgins and you might want to keep it that way."

Those words reminded both Tara and Bonnie of the time in the shower room after a most vigorous practice, early in their Sophomore year, when the squad talked about their blossoming love lives. All eight of the girls related that they were still virgins but a few of them had said that they and their boyfriends had gone as far as second base. Tara had said she'd only gone as far as holding hands and kissing Jason (first base) but Bonnie confessed she'd gone as far as letting Brick Flagg, her boyfriend at the time, grope her a bit through her clothes. (That's second base. Third base is masturbating or fondling your naked partner and a home run is going all the way. At least that was what the squad decided the baseball analogy would mean to them.) Kim hadn't joined in the intimate discussion since she and Ron's had gone as far as third base by that time and she didn't want the other girls to feel inadequate or lacking, or put any undue pressure on their budding high school relationships.

Kim swiftly went on, "If you want to save your virginity for marriage, that's fine with us. Plus, there are a few other rules you must agree to. One, you can _not_ monopolize Ron. Since he and I are married, I have first dibs on his body at all times. Two, you can _not_ do it when anyone other than us three girls are around. That means no sneaking away with Ron after practice or when we have visitors in the house for a quickie."

"Both Tara and I _are_ still virgins and I can understand those two rules," Bonnie said before her face slouched with a little more than just concern showing on it. "But why are you doing this? Aren't you afraid I might backslide and try to take Ron away from you again?"

"We don't think that'll happen, Bon Bon," Ron said as he walked over from the closet and gave Kim a quick kiss on the cheek as he wrapped her in a one-armed hug. "Both KP and I think it'll be therapeutic for you to receive real, proper, _loving_ feelings for a change instead of what you've received from your families or Brick or Jason or any of the other guys you two have dated."

"What you experienced with the guys you've gone out with so far," Kim quickly continued as she held up a hand to stop Bonnie from butting in, "was only them trying to get into your pants. That's _not_ what true love is." Her eyes shifted to Tara as she added, "And I understand from the talk around school that that's exactly what Jason only wanted."

"That _was_ one of the reasons he broke up with me," the blond cheerleader confessed with a pink, embarrassed tint to her cheeks. "He wanted to get to third base but I didn't until after we'd at least gotten engaged. He thought Ron had already got a home run off of me so he thought he should at least get to third."

"Anyway," Ron took over the explanation, "if you take us up on this offer, you'll find out what true love is and then you can go out into the world and try to find it for yourselves."

"But I may still come to love and desire only you_,_ Ron Ron," Bonnie protested.

"That temptation will always be there, B," Kim sagely answered. "But we'll also constantly remind you that Ron is my husband and we're only doing this for _your_ benefit. I don't believe you'll falter considering you'll be sharing him with both Tara and I." She looked over to the blond cheerleader in bed and smiled. "We're offering this to you, Tara, because you just broke up with Jason. He wasn't a very good boyfriend from what you've told me and you also need to find out what true love is."

"Thanks for the offer," Tara said in deep thought, her eyes looking down at her hands which were stroking the back of Rufus who had snuck up onto her lap again, "but I don't know if I'll take you up on it."

"Don't decline the offer just yet," Kim smirked. "You haven't heard the rest of the rules."

"There are _more_ rules?" Bonnie queried.

"Yep," Kim nodded. "Rule number three is, the offer will only apply until you move back into your parent's house or you find a boyfriend or girlfriend of your own." She, again, held up her hand to prevent any protests or comments from the two naked cheerleaders on the bed. "I mentioned _girlfriend_ because there's the distinct possibility that either or both of you may be bisexual. Both Ron and I get the impression that you've been experimenting together but it doesn't matter to us if you have. We're not here to judge you, only support and love you both just the way you are."

"The whole cheer squad knows that you two have had sleepovers once a week," Ron reminded their house guests, "and we can only guess that you've experimented a bit during said sleepovers, especially with the way it sounds like you two spend some of the time trolling for sexual stuff on the computer when you're together at night." The furtive yet sheepish 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' looks that shot between Bonnie and Tara spoke volumes toward the validity of the accusation. The two turned back to the couple and meekly nodded, confirming the stated impression. "As KP said, we don't mind one bit. It's part of who you are and we'll respect you, no matter what you do or don't do."

"Which leads us to rule number four," Kim said as her smirk amped up to an almost lascivious grin. "When one of you is with Ron, the other will then have to make out with me."

"I didn't know you were bi, Kim," Tara said with a giggle, feeling a lot better after the confession and subsequent response from the teen couple.

"I'm _not_ bisexual," Kim practically yelped in denial before she settled down with a sly smile. "At least I don't know if I am or not. I've never been with a girl before but I wouldn't mind either of you showing me a thing or two, please and thank you."

A silence hung over the quartet for a minute as the two house guests thought about the offer. Finally Tara spoke up. "I sorry, Ron, but I really don't want to be with you or any other guy right now." The blond girl sighed with her head hung low before she smiled and her gaze came up to look her redheaded friend in the eyes. "I don't think I'm ready to get back into the dating scene quite yet, Kim, but I'd be happy to show you what Bonnie and I have learned so far."

"And I'm a little leery about getting that close to Ron," Bonnie said with a bit of trepidation in her voice, "but I wouldn't mind getting to know you, Kim, a little better. Becoming closer friends with you might help get my mind back into the proper social alignment like Dr. Schrumpfen wants."

"Are you saying you want to try and save yourself until after you get married?" Ron asked in concern, totally misinterpreting what Bonnie said in typical Ronnish fashion.

"No," Bonnie lovingly cooed as she got up off the bed and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. As she did so, Kim stepped aside and allowed the brunette full access to her naked husband, in accordance with the previous offer, and started to get into bed with Tara. "I'm just saying that you'll have to remind me of the rules a lot. I fully intend to give up my virginity tonight and learn about true love in the months to come." Bonnie leaned in and tried to kiss Ron on the lips.

"One step at a time, Grasshopper," Ron chuckled as he avoided the brunette's lip-to-lip contact and turned to led her over to the closet. "I don't have a syllabus written out just yet but we'll probably get to the lip locking in the first lesson." He perked up and turned to the two naked girls who were nestling in to the large, king-sized bed. "Hey, I used a school word! Imagine that!"

"Ron," Kim said condescendingly as she placed the pillow with Rufus now laying on it on the floor and then snuggled up to Tara, "you got straight A's yesterday when we took the test for our Junior year and you'll get straight A's on Monday when we pass the Senior year exams. You're vocab is bound to improve because of that."

"You plan on taking your Senior year exams on Monday?" Tara questioned as she sat up a bit to look Kim in the eye as Bonnie and Ron got comfortable on the mattress in the closet.

"It's a Monkey Power thing," Kim answered as she wrapped her arms around the blond and brought her back down to the bed. "We'll tell you all about it tomorrow." She cut off any other questions that would've come up with a chaste but passionate kiss to Tara's lips.

Rufus watch his two people for a minute as the light was turned off, the closet doors closed and the two girls on the bed snuggled closer. Tara apparently didn't need him tonight and the regular noises were starting to come from behind the closed closet doors so he was on his own, as usual. The mole rat shrugged his tiny shoulders, scampered out of the master bedroom and ran to the empty spare bedroom to sleep in there for the night. All of that talking had put a dent into his usual twenty hours of sleep, and he was _extremely_ sleepy after finishing off that plate of chocolate chip cookies that was left on the counter in the kitchen. The plate had been covered in plastic wrap but that had never stopped him before from getting to any kind of food.

Xxxxxx

Both Kim and Ron woke up at six o'clock for their daily morning run and tried to leave the room without waking Bonnie or Tara. Unfortunately, Ron banged his knee on the foot board of the bed and his wounded howls woke up the two other teens. Once awake, Bonnie and Tara decided to join the married couple for their early morning exercise.

"So Bonnie," Tara panted and smiled as she jogged beside her best BGF. Kim and Ron were ten yards in front of the two girls setting a strong but steady pace. The pace may have been brisk but all four teens were in great shape so talking wasn't too much of a problem. "What was it like doing it with Ron last night? Did it hurt at all?"

"We never got that far," the brunette confessed with a bit of a blush.

"But you said you were ready?" Tara countered. "What happened? Did you chicken out or something?"

"It was nothing like that," Bonnie huffed at the implication before her mild tweak at the suggestion vanished. "I definitely wanted to but Ron Ron and I never got that far. We started out kissing and petting a bit but," a sly smile appeared and her teal eyes lit up in joy, "it turned into more of a cuddle-fest. And to tell the truth, I really don't mind that we didn't do it. I'd never felt so… _safe,_ in anyone's arms."

"I think I know what you mean," Tara said, returning with a broad smile as the group rounded a corner and started up a long but gently sloping, upward grade in the street. "It happened the same way with me and Kim. We kissed a bit and did a little exploratory grouping, but we ended up spooning before I fell asleep. I'm not totally sure but I think we were glowing blue before I had an orgasm and drifted off."

"_I'm_ sure we were putting on a light show of our own when I had my big O and went unconscious," Bonnie chuckled. "And the strange thing is, I'm pretty sure Ron Ron's hands never went further south than my breasts the whole time."

"Come to think about it," Tara hushed in realization to her closest friend, "neither did Kim's. It felt just like I was a little girl again in my mom's arms after I scraped my knee or something."

"Warm, caring, love," Bonnie hushed aloud, not really aiming the comment at Tara as a few tears formed in her eyes and she gazed lovingly at the blond haired boy in front of them.

Xxxxxx

"I'll start on breakfast while you guys get clean up," Ron said as the four teens walked into the house after their morning road workout and five minutes of stretching to cool down. "How does Belgium Waffles sound?"

"Nothing for me, thanks," Bonnie almost sang as she kicked off her shoes and took off her white anklet socks. Like the other three teens, she felt winded but exhilarated after the early morning exercise. "Normally I don't eat anything more than a piece of toast in the morning."

"Not if you're gonna be living here in our house," Ron chuckled as he took off his tee shirt and started for the kitchen. "There's a reason they call it breakfast. You're breaking the fast from the eight hours of sleep you just had. It's the most important meal of the day!"

"Plus, you need to replace the energy you just used during the run," Kim said as she stripped out of the bicycle shorts she'd worn for the two mile run. She picked up her shoes, socks and sports bra off the floor and, with her firm bare-bottom barely bouncing, nakedly headed for the back door. "You can use the indoor bathrooms, I'm going to use the shower out by the pool. I'll see you in the kitchen in ten minutes."

Tara and Bonnie watched wide-eyed as Kim briefly stopped in the kitchen to give Ron a peck on the cheek and then stripped him out of the rest of his clothes before she headed out to the pool area. Tara looked at her longtime friend, shrugged and headed for the bathroom upstairs.

Bonnie let out a sigh. She reminded herself that some changes had to be made in her life and that was why she was living here. With another sigh, she moved to the downstairs bathroom for a quick shower before breakfast.

Xxxxxx

"And that's why we were able to pass all of our classes without sitting through all the lectures and junk," Ron said as he held up a school book. His hand and the book were surrounded by the now familiar blue MMP glow. Ron set the book down and went back to eating his breakfast.

Kim and Ron had told their two house guests all about the Mystical Monkey Powers and how they'd acquired them but tactfully left out any and all information about the Yamanouchi School and their visits to the secret school. Both Tara and Bonnie were stunned into shocked silence for a whole minute when Kim, Ron _and_ Rufus all demonstrated how they covertly kept the three Lotus Blades - the Lotus Blossom, Lotus Stem and Lotus Petal - on their persons.

"And Barkin is gonna hold off entering your grades into the school's computer system until the end of the semester?" Bonnie queried before taking a large bite from the piece of turkey bacon in her hand.

"That's right," Kim confirmed after wiping her mouth with a napkin. "That way the cheer squad can stay together until the end of the fall semester. In the meantime, while you're in class, Ron and I will be studying to get our teaching credentials at Upperton University so we can teach some of the classes for the spring semester. I'll become the faculty adviser slash member of the squad while Ron will teach Home Economics."

"And Mr. Barkin is okay with all of this?" Tara incredulously begged, her glass of orange juice hanging near her mouth out of shock. She knew that the couple had passed their Junior level exams on Friday but hadn't heard anything about them setting up their Senior level test for Monday or about them possibly becoming teachers.

"Mr. B's more than satisfied with the arrangement," Ron laughed as he sopped up the rest of his egg yolk from his plate with the remains of his toast, "especially since KP and I won't be pulling down a salary. He can use that money to help pay for other school stuff." He popped the egg soaked bread in his mouth and licked off his fingers with gusto.

"So K, you'll lead us until the winter break," Bonnie nodded as she pushed her empty plate to the center of the kitchen table, "then I can take over as head cheerleader while you supervise?" She had fussed a bit as the morning meal was laid out but Bonnie's appetite got the better of her after seeing and smelling the wonderful homemade waffles. She'd vigorously dug in to her plate of food after that.

"No Bonnie," Kim said with a sly smirk as she picked up the empty plates from the table and went over to the sink to rinse them off and put them in the dishwasher. "I want _you_ to lead the squad this semester. I'll help out with anything you need but I want you to lead the group. As of Monday, after Ron and I take our tests, I'll officially be done with school except for overseeing the cheer squad."

"Does that also apply to the other things you're in charge of, like the prom committee and the park cleanup?" Tara asked as she brought her plate and utensils over to the sink. "I mean you're like the behind-the-scenes leader of the entire school when it comes to clubs and committees."

"You have an interesting point, Tara," Kim ceded and pondered said point for a moment as she rinsed off the dinnerware and came to a decision. "Yes, I guess that applies to _all_ the clubs and committees."

"Sooo, what?" Bonnie asked from her seat at the table, not helping with the cleanup. "Are you just gonna let the entire school fall to pieces? I'll have to take over everything even though I'll have my hand full with the cheer squad."

"I don't think you should do that," Kim said as she closed the dishwasher door and turned it on. The redhead walked back over to the table and sat down as she confessed, "I had my hands more that full when I was in charge."

"Are you saying that I _can't_ handle everything?" Bonnie angrily shot back. "If you can handle the work load then so can I!"

"I'm not saying you can't handle all of the clubs _and_ the committees _and_ the squad at the same time, Bonnie!" Kim yelled back before a calming hand from her husband alit on her shoulder. She briefly looked up into Ron's soft, milk chocolate brown eyes and nodded to him before she turned back to the belligerent brunette. Kim took a deep, cleansing breath before she quietly continued. "I'm not saying you can't handle them, B. I'm only saying other kids need a chance to lead the clubs and committees. The leadership potential out there will be squashed or lost if you dominate everything. I did it to you and everyone else by chairing all of the clubs and such during the last couple of years. I don't want to see that happening any more. Other students need their potential time to shine, too."

Bonnie indignantly huffed as she crossed her arms and slumped back in the kitchen chair. After a few seconds thinking time she finally came to a decision. "Fine, you have a point... I guess."

"That also means," Tara gleefully added as she wrapped Bonnie in a hug from behind, "that you'll have more time for the cheer squad and your friends if you're not chairing every committee in the school."

"Yeah," Ron chuckled. "You'll have more time to shop and stuff."

"Oh, there's always time to shop," both Kim and Bonnie said in unison as a gleam came to their eyes at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda, K," Bonnie slyly shot to the redhead.

That definitely lightened the mood and the three girls decided to put their free time to the test by spending all of Sunday afternoon at the Middleton Mall. Ron was outvoted when he suggested that half of the time should be spent at the arcade and then was designated the chauffeur, male fashion opinion giver and package mule for the day.

Ron finally caved in and told them that spending time with three beautiful cheerleaders at the mall wouldn't be all that bad and that he would think of hauling their bags around as great exercise to build up his stamina and upper arm strength.


	7. The New School Grind

Disclaimer: I believe ownership is merely transitory so I've given up all hope of owning the rights to Kim Possible. Disney can have all the copyrights to the show. The only payment I'll accept for this story is your comments and/or critiques.

Xxxxxx

The Closet-III

Chapter 7

The New School Grind

Monday morning breakfast was eaten in leisure but there was some tension at the kitchen table. Bonnie loudly cursed when she nervously knocked over her orange juice glass and was definitely in a mopy mood while trying to eat, only poking at her food.

"Bon Bon," Ron finally sighed in exasperation, "just settle down. You're acting more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of bull frogs."

"A what-who-where?" the teal-eyed brunette incredulously asked, suspiciously eying the blond boy with a little more than a hint of confusion in her voice.

"That's what my grandma used to say when someone's nervous," Ron chuckled.

"The expression is 'a long-tailed cat in a room full of _rocking_ _chairs_,' Ron Ron," Bonnie laughed at the mistake. "I don't know where your grandmother got the bull frogs."

"If you haven't noticed, Ron occasionally mixes up and abuses his metaphors," Kim explained after she wiped her mouth with her napkin. She playfully scowled at her husband as she added, "And I think he does it on purpose sometimes just to ease the tension."

"Hey," Ron defensively yelped, but with a broad goofy smile, "Bon Bon's not nervous no more so I guess I got her to _not_ think about her first day back at school." He slyly turned to the girl in question as his smile amped up a bit. "That _was_ what you were nervous about."

"You're right, Ron Ron," Bonnie sighed as she picked up a piece of turkey bacon from her plate. "I don't know what all the other students are gonna say about my little episode last Monday but I bet'cha none of it'll be good."

"You shouldn't worry about it Bonnie," Tara cooed to her best friend with a kindly pat on her shoulder. "It happened in the gym, after school was let out, so only the squad saw what went down and Mr. Barkin has already taken care of the cover story with them. As far as the rest of the student body knows, you've been gone for a week and that's all they need to know. You should just walk into school with your head held high and ignore what anybody says about it."

"Just like you normally do," Ron added with a beaming but slightly goofy smile as he pick up his empty plate and headed for the kitchen sink.

"No, Ron Ron," the teal-eyed girl said as she finally started to eat. "Normally I'd counter attack if anyone dissed me. I'd verbally tear them to shreds. I don't know if I can do that today. You know what they say about people in glass houses."

"You mean that they got a lotta windows to wash?" Ron chuckled as he rinsed off his plate, placed it in the dishwasher and began to clean up the counters. That got a laugh from the three girls. Bonnie, in a better mood now, swiftly finished off her morning meal and everyone piled in to the Hummer to head to school.

Tara and Kim had to practically drag Bonnie into the building when they entered the school. All four teens were totally surprised when not a single student seemed to notice their arrival.

"See Bonnie," Tara gloated as they walked toward their lockers, "there's nothing to worry about."

"BONNIE!"

The screams came from down the hall and the four teens were immediately inundated by a wave of purple and gold as the cheer squad surrounded them.

"How's your heart?" Marcella loudly asked with a sly wink.

"Did the doctors clear you to come back to the squad?" Liz begged as she excitedly bounced on her heels like, well, like an excited cheerleader.

"We _really_ need you," Crystal groaned in mock anguish.

Bonnie was practically in tears. The squad had seen her spectacular crash and burn a week ago and here they were, acting as if something totally different had occurred. Mr. Barkin must have gotten the word out extremely fast if the whole cheer squad was already acting this way.

"Thanks for the concern, guys," Bonnie mewed and briefly hugged Jessica and Hope. She moved on to give each squad member a swift embrace as she said, "The only thing wrong with my heart right now is that it's had a huge change over the last week."

"What are you talking about?" Marcella and a few of the other girls queried. The squad all thought Bonnie would go back to her Queen Bonnie ways and that everything would be the same old-same old, like it was before the obsession and breakdown.

"I've had a big change of heart, guys," Bonnie said as she looked around the group. "My… _episode_, made me see how wrong I was about everything; The Food Chain, being mean to everybody and life in general. I have a whole new outlook on life thanks to Kim and especially Ron. Tara and I are even living with them now."

"You're living with those two losers?"

The question came from Bethany, one of Bonnie's former posse members who happened to be walking past the group and overheard the last part of the conversation. Bethany was one of the strictest adherents to the Food Chain, her beliefs were even stronger than Bonnie's had been. "I guess that makes you a loser too," the snide girl hissed.

Bonnie's barracuda smile began to beam. She knew she'd have to ditch most of her former posse when she got back to school so she was prepared for _this_ fight. "No Beth," Bonnie calmly stated, "it doesn't. I've finally regained my sense of humanity and realized that the Food Chain is a bunch of bull crap. Being mean and looking down on others is _not_ the way to go through life. Being so _shallow_ and self absorbed will only make enemies. I hope you regain your senses before you graduate. Otherwise, you'll find yourself alone and lost in a sea of people who hate you for your snotty attitude."

"What-_ever_!" Bethany shrieked, spun on her heels and practically ran away.

"Way to go, _Bonnie_!" Tara cheered and raised her hand for a high five. The other members of the squad also congratulated her on a well spoken comeback just as the first bell rang. The group, except for Tara, Bonnie, Ron and Kim quickly parted, heading off to their different classes.

"That was beautiful, Bonnie," Kim said in all sincerity. "It was well worded but not entirely in a snarky, mean sort of way."

"It felt good," Bonnie said in great relief as the group moved over to her locker. She needed to get a few books before heading off to homeroom with Tara.

"_Stoppables_! The library, _NOW_!"

The four teens looked up the hallway and saw Mr. Barkin standing twenty yards away with his hands on his hips while glaring at them. Ron waved and yelled, "We'll be right there Mr. B! We're just making sure Bonnie's alright after being out sick for a week!" The large administrator stared at them for a few seconds before he nodded his approval with a sly smile, turned and headed off in the direction of the library.

"Thanks, Ron Ron," Bonnie sighed and finished up at her locker, closing the door. "Are you sure you want to work in this school for that man?"

"I think we do, Bonnie," Ron laughed as the group started heading down the hallway, "if only so you don't get him as a teacher for _all_ of your classes."

Xxxxxx

Kim and Ron entered the library and immediately sat down at the ends of the table where Mr. Barkin was seated. A stack of papers was already laid out, face down, in front of the chairs so, without saying a word to the teacher or each other, they went to work.

Three hours later Kim got up and laid her work in front of Mr. Barkin. Two minutes after that, Ron followed suit. It took only a half hour for the large, bristly haired, ex-army Lieutenant to correct the work as Kim and Ron perused the aisles and aisles of books. He motioned them back over to the table and they all sat down.

"Just as I thought," Mr. Barkin said as he pushed the two piles of papers over in front of the two teens. "You both aced your final exams. Congratulations."

"Thank you Mr. Barkin," Kim said as she briefly scanned through the many pages in her hand. The only red marks on all of the pages were either "100" or "A-Plus" at the top of each page.

"Hey!" Ron indignantly yelped as he pulled one page out of his stack, "how come I only got a 99 percent on this one?"

"That's because you got the incorrect answer to one of the calculus problems, Stoppable," Mr. Barkin growled as he snatched the paper out of Ron's hand. "The answer is ninety_-one,_ not ninety_-seven."_

Both Kim and Ron went around the table to look over Mr. Barkin's shoulder at that particular math problem.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barkin, but Ron has the correct answer," Kim giggled as she pointed to the questionable number on the page. "Ron's ones and sevens look alike but that definitely _is_ one of his ones. See?" She pointed to a few of the other numbers on the page, all of them the number one that looked similar to the number seven because they had a small crook at the top of them.

"I see your point, Kimberly," Mr. Barkin said as he crossed out the 99 at the top of the page and wrote 100 percent below it.

"Mr. Barkin?" the redhead curiously questioned as she looked at him with wide open, disbelieving eyes. "Did you just call me... _Kimberly_?"

"That I did," Steve Barkin said with a huge smile. "Get used to it. You just graduated and I'm sure you'll both do just as well with your studies at Upperton University. Soon you'll be back here teaching and we faculty all call each other by our full first names."

"Does that go for me too, _Steven_?" Ron asked with the biggest lopsided grin he could muster; and it was huge since he thought he was getting away with something he shouldn't be doing.

"Yes," Mr. Barkin jovially said with a huge slap on the blond boy's back, almost sending Ron half way across the library, "that goes for you too, Ronald."

"Now," Steve said as pulled a small note pad out of his jacket pocket and tore off a page before handing it to Kim, "you have an appointment with Paul Learner, the Dean of the Education Department at Upperton University, at one o'clock this afternoon. He's the one who'll get your classes lined up for your teaching certifications. Make me and Middleton High proud."

"Thank you… Steven," Kim tentatively said, not used to calling her now former teacher by his first name, before she pocketed the slip of paper. "If you want to know how our first day in college goes, give us a call at home this evening and we can talk."

"If possible," Mr. Barkin said, his mouth jerking into a brief smile from using Kim's former last name, "maybe you can get credentialed for more than just cheer and Home Ec. Then you can help out with the teacher shortage we have here."

"I don't know, Steven," Ron chuckled as he, Mr. Barkin and Kim started to make their way out of the library. "You're getting us for free to oversee those two things but I doubt the Teacher's Union will go for us not drawing a salary if we're teaching more than that. It might be bad for morale with the rest of the union."

"You might be right," Mr. Barkin groaned. His vision of Kim and Ron teaching half of the classes in school and him finally being free to take care of all his other duties had been effectively shot down. Oh well. So much for trying to squeeze a few more pints of blood from his stone of a school budget.

Xxxxxx

Kim and Ron drove to Bueno Nacho for lunch before heading to Upperton and the University. After getting directions from a group of students they found themselves in Paul Learner's office. The Dean of Education was extremely short and severely balding with a bushy black mustache. He reminded Ron of Mr. Spacely, George Jetson's boss on the TV cartoon show The Jetson's but the Dean's demeanor was nothing like the gruff, all-business cartoon boss.

"Greeting, Kim, Ron," the jolly little man said with an outstretched hand as he graciously met them at the door to his office. "Please come in and sit down."

"Thank you, Dean Learner," Kim answered as she and Ron were led into the office and over to a group of large, burgundy hued, wing-back chairs on the far side of the room. It was a secluded little area away from his business desk where the Dean could quietly entertain and talk to someone. "It's so nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule to see us on such short notice."

"It's no problem," The Dean said as the three of them sat down and got comfortable. "I was intrigued by what Steve told me during our Saturday morning rugby match, and what you've accomplished today is extremely interesting."

"Today?" Ron queried, unsure what the Dean of the Education Department was talking about. "What did we do today?"

Dean Learner picked up a folder from the small round table next to his chair, opened it and paged through the contents as he said, "Steve sent over your test results from this morning. I find it hard to believe you only studied over the weekend before passing all of these tests with flying colors."

"I guess we're just quick learners?" Ron nervously threw out and laughed having been burned a few time before being caught using his MMP and saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"You're learning abilities are far from being merely quick," Dean Learner laughed as he set the file down and laced his fingers together in front of his mouth. "I suspect there's a lot more than what you've told Steve."

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a few seconds as they telepathically communicated about the situation during that time. They decided it was okay to come clean about their MMP learning prowess with Dean Learner, so Kim turned to the Dean and sighed, "You're right. Not very many people know it but Ron and I share a kind of Mystical Power which allows us to comprehend any material almost instantly."

"I _knew_ it had something to do with Mystical Monkey Power," Dean Learner yelp with glee as he excitedly slapped both arms of his chairs and leapt to his feet.

Kim and Ron were taken aback by the sudden outburst and correct guess which seemed very much like a mad scientist going in to a villainous rant. "You _know_ about our MMP?" Ron begged in total shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," the Dean said as he sat back down in the chair but excitedly leaned forward to the young couple. "You see, I've followed your adventures and remember reading about you retrieving a jade monkey statue from a snaky, thorny perilous pit in Cambodia. But I also had a college roommate that was simply obsessed with Mystical Monkey Powers while I was studying at Oxford, in England, for a year. He would go on and on about the different aspect of the Mystic Powers. I put two and two together and Bob's-your-uncle."

"Your roommate's name wouldn't happen to have been Montgomery Fiske," Kim asked with a sly, knowing smile.

"You've heard of Lord Monty?" Dean Learner asked before he realized the question was silly. "But of course you've heard of the famous archeologist. There have been two or three documentaries about his various discoveries before he mysteriously disappeared a couple of years ago... though I never heard what happened to him."

"Lord Fiske was the person who wanted our help in retrieving the jade monkey statue," Kim informed the University Administrator.

"Really? Monty had disappeared about a year before you retrieved the statue," the Dean mumbled to himself before he shrugged his shoulders and continued. "Anyway, Lord Fiske and I roomed together at Oxford and he would expound for _hours_ about the superiority of monkeys and the various myths and legions throughout history surrounding them. He was especially fascinated in the Mystical Monkey myths of Japan, explaining how they could lead to humans obtaining the ability to learn quickly, heal wounds and gain greater speed, agility and intelligence. Monty believed it was a step forward in human evolution and believed anyone who gained the Mystic Powers would be able to lead mankind out of the many problems we were mired in."

"Did you believe him?" Kim warily questioned. It was obvious Dean Paul Learner knew Lord Montgomery Fiske but hadn't heard of the transformation of the British Lord into the villain now known as Monkey Fiske.

"Monty was passionate in his beliefs," Dean Learner with a sad shake of his head, "but I thought becoming more monkey-like would be taking a step _back_ in evolution. We had a major debate just before I returned to the U.S. and I haven't seen or heard from him since. Beside the few documentaries, I don't know what's became of him."

"We can tell you if you'd like," Kim softly said is a hushed, reverent voice, "but it's not a pleasant story." She wasn't sure if telling the man would be a good idea or not. Dean Learner seemed to have at least some respect for the former roommate who became Monkey Fist and was reticent of breaking his regard of the now villain.

"You don't really need to tell me," Dean Learner said as he slumped back in the comfy, wing-back chair. "Monty's monkey obsession drove him insane. Didn't it?"

Kim told the Dean all about her and Ron's mission to help Lord Fiske retrieve the monkey idol in Cambodia. The three had a good laugh at Ron's distress over the temple's monkey motif after the blond explained that he'd later gotten over his monkey phobia. Ron then related his mission to Lord Fiske's castle and how he found out the Lord had somehow genetically altered his hands and feet. Ron told of the battle in the castle's dojo and how he, Rufus and Fiske, who now wanting to be known only as Monkey Fist, were imbued with the Mystical Monkey Powers and how the former Lord was finally taken into custody by the police.

"So Monty… er, Monkey Fist is in prison," Dean Learner said with a nodding understanding. "I knew his obsession with that myth, which wasn't really a myth, would lead to no good."

The group sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean Paul Learner sat up in his chair with a beaming smile and said, "That only proves the old adage that excess only leads to ruin. But since you aren't obsessed with the powers, Ron, you were able to share them with Kim and use them for good; like you did when you defeated the Lowardians."

"That's true," Kim said with a cheerleader bright smile. She got up, sat on her husband's lap and gave him an affectionate hug. "We needed to get married in order to complete the bonding and thwart the Lowardians but I wouldn't want it any other way. Ron and I are destined to be together for the rest of our lives."

"And now you're using your powers to gain knowledge," Dean Learner said, eying the couple with a knowing smile, "and you'll use that knowledge to help the rest of the students at Middleton High. That's very magnanimous of you both, so let's get the ball rolling."

Dean Learner got up and went over to sit at his desk. Kim and Ron followed and sat in the two chairs facing the desk while the Dean moved behind it. "The only thing I'd like to know is how much time you think you'll need to complete each course."

"Well, with our MMP," Ron explained, "all we need to do is touch the books and we instantly know all that's in them so we can take the tests on the material they cover right away."

"Our only time limit," Kim continued, "is we need to be back in Middleton by three thirty each day so we can work out with the cheer squad. We'd like to be credentialed by the end of the year so we can start our jobs in January, but the sooner we finish the better."

"That's perfectly acceptable," the Dean nodded in agreement. "Here's what we'll do. You'll get access to the course books when you arrive here in the morning and then take the tests right away. I'll have the professors' grade the tests over night and you can see the results the next day when you can start on the next subject. That way you'll have your afternoons free and you can keep your Mystical Monkey Powers a secret because you won't have to interact with any of the professors."

"That would be perfect," Kim enthused before she became a bit pensive of the deal. "But, won't that take up too much of your precious time?"

"I'm the Dean of the department," Paul Learner laughed as he opened a folder in front of him and pulled out two purple colored stickers. "My main function is to keep the department running smoothly so I have plenty of free time to do research, and I think _you_ _two_ will be my next project. Here are two parking stickers, one for each of your cars, so you can park in the lot across the street from this building." The Dean handed the two parking stickers to Ron who pocketed them before he held up his hand to stop the protest he knew would be coming from Kim. "I know I'll never be able to publish my findings on your Mystical Monkey Powers but this is all so fascinating, I just have to do it."

"Hey, it's your time, dude," Ron laughed as he wrote out a check covering their tuitions for a year and handed it to the Dean. Ron took Kim's hand in his and they said their good-byes. The young couple had to get back to Middleton High School to pick up Tara and Bonnie for cheer practice at their house.


	8. Anne's Discovery

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all copyrights to the characters, locations and situations associated with the television series Kim Possible. I receive zilch for using them but I don't care. I may be a sad, lonely fellow, but I do have my one friend, the computer. _Heavy sigh!_ I really need to get a life!

Xxxxxx

The Closet III

Chapter 8

Anne's Discovery

She had been told by both her daughter and son-in-law that the girls all loved to stay after cheerleading practice and relax in the backyard so she didn't stop at the front door to the house. Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible simply walked around the side of the house but froze in her tracks from what she saw taking place on the large patio area. Eight naked teenage girls were lounging in or around the Jacuzzi and pool and one swimsuit clad, blond seventeen year old boy was serving soda to any of the girls that needed a refill.

"Is this an exclusive party or can I join in too?" Dr. Possible called out. There was a light sense of jocularity to her voice but it definitely had a firm, motherly undertone to it as she set herself in an authoritarian pose, arms crossed over her chest and one toe impatiently tapping. She wasn't upset with the whole vista in front of her, she just wanted to have a bit of fun at her daughter's expense.

"Mom!" Kim squawked as she stood up in the hot tub, shocked by the sudden appearance of her mother. She realized she was naked in front of her mom and immediately lost her footing, splashed back into the Jacuzzi and ducked under the water in total embarrassment. The other cheer squad members were also caught off guard a bit and scampered to cover their nudity by either ducking as low as they could in the pool or cover themselves with whatever was available, be it a towel or lounge chair. A few even grabbed their uniforms and started to get dressed despite being sopping wet.

Ron was the sole exception. The embarrassment factor never even entered his mind. He was used to losing his pants, and still did on occasion, so strutting around in a pair of swim trunks in front of the girls and his mother-in-law wasn't that big of a big.

He walked over to Kim's mother and casually asked, "What's up, Dr. P?"

"Good evening, Ronnie," the good doctor warmly said accompanied by a brief but warm motherly hug. "Mr. Barkin called me earlier this afternoon and told me all about you and Kimmie passing the exams and graduating today. I got off work early so I came over to congratulate you two and tell you that our two families will be going out to dinner to celebrate."

"That's nice of you, Dr. P.," Ron beamed. He panned his hand across the somewhat chaotic scene behind him as the girls continued to either get dressed or hide, or both at the same time. "We just finished up with cheer practice and the squad is relaxing for a little bit before they head home for dinner. Can I get you something to drink? A soda or iced tea or water or something?"

"Nothing right now, dear," Anne lovingly cooed to her son-in-law as her eyes spied a wet shock of red hair and two brillant emerald green orbs peeking over the rim of the Jacuzzi. Dr. Possible's piercing blue eyes glanced over the rest of the squad as she raised her voice so everyone could hear. "Just to let everyone know, my husband, our two boys and Ron's parents will be along in five or ten minutes so we can go out for dinner to celebrate."

Five girls murmured their apologies as they swiftly got dried and dressed before they loudly said their good-byes and quickly left. The two other girls, a platinum blond and a brunette, raced into the house and up the stairs to put some clothes on.

"Ron, why don't you go inside and get dressed for dinner."

"You got it, Dr. P.," Ron said as he gather as many glasses and thing as he could and headed for the kitchen door. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

When Ron was finally inside, Anne Possible walked over to the Jacuzzi and sat on the rim, eying her daughter with a disappointed frown.

"Kimmie..."

"It's not what you're thinking, mom," Kim nervously chuckled as she got out of the tub, grabbed a nearby towel and started to dry off.

"You don't need to explain a thing, Kimmie," Dr. Possible said, innocence and maybe a bit of sarcasm dripping from her lips. "Just because I find my one and only son-in-law cavorting with seven beautiful, _naked_ women and his equally naked wife doesn't mean I don't know what's happening."

"Yeah, well," Kim stammered as she quickly set towel to hair to dry off her red locks and also hide her equally red face.

"I also remember Jan telling me about seeing two naked teens in a closet after one of them had a bad dream a year or so ago," Dr. Possible smirked as she watched her daughter's blush move down to her shoulders and chest.

"Mom!" Kim yelped as the towel jerked away from her head.

"And if I remember a few medical articles that I've read over the years correctly," Ann went on in a motherly but nonchalant voice, "being nude outdoors aids in the absorption of the two vitamins, C and D, from the sun. Both of those are vital to a person's health so I'm sure you girls are _only_ out here for the right reasons."

"Okay Mom, I get it," Kim huffed in a bit of indignation as she started to dry off her arms. "You don't have a problem with what the squad was doing."

"No Kimmie, I don't," Ann said as she got up, took the towel from her daughter's hands and started to dry off Kim's back. "I know all of you girls have seen each other naked in the showers at school and you don't mind being that way out here by the pool, but what I don't get is why you're not upset in letting Ron see the other girls without a stitch of clothing on."

"I'm not upset," Kim said as her tweak over her mother's jesting with her peaked defensively, "because I trust Ron and the team implicitly. I know he's not going to make a pass at any of the girls and they won't try to get into his swim trunks."

"Then why is Ron still wearing a swimsuit?" Dr. Possible coyly asked as she gave the towel back to Kim. "If you trust everyone, shouldn't he reap the full health benefits of a nudist lifestyle too?"

"Well," Kim said calming down as she dried off her torso then started on her legs, "I guess it really _doesn't_ matter if Ron is naked or not. It just happened that way when we first started holding practice here."

"All this may not matter to you," Ann smirked, "but I'm sure your _father_ would have a conniption fit if saw what I just did. It would send his blood pressure through the roof, especially in at least one area of his body."

"I'm sure it would," Kim laughed along with her mother as the two women started to head into the house, "but daddy's just going to have to realize I'm not his little girl anymore. Ron and I have been married for four months now and this is _our_ house with _our_ rules. The girls are only naked when we relax and cool down after practice."

"I'll make sure we _all_ call first before any of our family drops by but, what's going to happen when fall and winter set in?" Dr. Possible asked Kim as they stopped at the staircase to the second floor to finish the conversation. "Will you go back to holding practice in the gym at school?"

"Nope," Kim laughed. "Ron is having some workers come out this week and convert the stables into a small gym. We don't plan on owning any horses so the building can be changed into whatever we want. With a gymnasium in our backyard we'll be able to practice in there, but we'll also be able to use it as a dojo to spar in and Bonnie can use it to practice her ballet."

"That's very ingenious," Dr. Possible nodded her approval of the idea before swatting her daughter on the butt to send her up the stairs. "Now run along and get dressed. Jan, Dean and your father and brothers should be arriving any minute now."

"What about Tara and Bonnie?" Kim begged as she started up the steps. "They're part of the house now. Can they come along?"

"Of course they're invited," Ann smiled as the two mentioned teens appeared at the top of the staircase dressed appropriately for a night out. "Tara, Bonnie, would you like to come along and celebrate Kim and Ron's graduation?"

"Thank you, Dr. Possible," Bonnie said with a beaming smile as she and Tara started down the stairs. "We'd love to."

"I'll be down in a few minutes, mom," Kim yelled over her shoulder as she swiftly ascended the stairs. Ron appeared at the top of the staircase just as Kim got there. He was wearing his normal tan cargo pants but had a light blue, long sleeved, dress shirt and black tie on instead of the usual red hockey jersey and black, long sleeved tee under. Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the master bedroom saying, "Come on Ron. You can help me get dressed."

"Don't worry, Dr. Possible," Tara laughed as she and Bonnie joined Kim's mother at the bottom of the staircase. "I'm sure it'll only be a quickie and they'll be down shortly."

"What do you mean, a quickie?" Dr. Anne Possible coyly asked the widely smiling blond. She had a very good idea what Tara had meant but it was always good to get confirmation of the matter.

"You know Ron has no fashion sense in him at all," Bonnie answered with a slight blush. When Anne nodded that she knew that fact, Bonnie continued. "Well, when Kim has asked for Ron's help getting dressed before they always get in a little lovin' before they come back downstairs."

"Just watch," Tara giggled. "When they come back down, I'll bet Ron will be wearing a different pair of pants."

Sure enough. When the teen couple reappeared, Kim was nicely dressed in a light blue dress and Ron wore the same shirt and tie but he'd changed into a pair of black cargo pants. The three ladies standing at the bottom of the staircase shared a snicker at the sight.

"Ron, honey," Dr. Possible said holding back a full laugh, "why did you change your pants?"

"I, er um…" Ron stammered and his face and ears blushed a cute salmon pink color that almost matched the naked mole rat that was sticking up out of a cargo pants pocket.

"Ron got a few, um… _stains_, on the other pair while he helped me get dressed," Kim nervously chuckled as her facial color matched that of her husband.

Dr. Anne Possible couldn't hold it in any longer. Her laughter pealed out, echoing throughout the house just as the front doorbell chimed signaling that the other three parents and two brothers had arrived.

Diner at the Italian restaurant went well except when Kim ordered her food. She'd asked for spaghetti with red marinara sauce and her mother just _had_ to ask whether Kim would've preferred the _white_ sauce instead.

Xxxxxx

"This is simply fascinating," Paul Learner, Dean of the Department of Education of Upperton University enthused as he handed back the test results from yesterday to Kim and Ron. It was Friday, the fourth day the teen couple had attended 'classes,' and the teens had already completed two whole years worth of studies. "Both of you aced the tests again!"

"It's no big," Kim nonchalantly waved off the praise as she casually paged through the returned test papers.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean Learner begged incredulously. "At this rate you could complete degrees in every field of study the university has to offer in less than one school year!"

"Wow, KP," Ron enthused as he looked over his test papers from yesterday, "if we did that we'd be set for life! We wouldn't have to go back to college unless we wanted to be doctors or masters or something."

"You mean get a doctorate or master's degree, Ron," Kim giggled as she went over, sat in his lap and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck. "But it wouldn't be fair to the university, only paying for one year when we get like, fifteen or twenty years worth of classes." She turned to the Dean and firmly said, "We would insist on paying a reasonable fee for each degree. It's the only fair thing to do."

"That does seem fair," Dean Learner said, scratching his chin in deep thought. "But it's such an odd request that I'm not sure if the university's Board of Regents can figure out the tuition for such a feat." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the loving couple. He'd gotten used to the open yet somewhat benign cuddling the two engaged in when they weren't taking a test. "I'll put it before the Board and let them decide what all needs to be done to get you all the degrees we have to offer. Right now, I have a few questions about your Mystical Powers."

"Go ahead and shoot, big guy," Ron said with a double gun finger point at the Dean.

Dean Paul Learner smiled at the appellation Ron had dubbed him with. He knew he was short but Ron started calling him 'big guy' because the Dean was in charge of the entire Department of Education at Upperton University. After four days, Dean Learner was finally getting a grasp on Ron's weird sense of humor.

"You've told me of your telepathic ability but what I'd like to know is," Dean Learner started as he pulled out a notebook that he'd been jotting down his observations in, "have you ever found out if your telepathy works over a great distance?"

Kim and Ron exchanged questioning looks before Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "Come to think about it, we haven't."

"You see," Kim said as she gazed lovingly at her goofy husband, "we haven't been separated since we found out we could communicate telepathically. I think the farthest we've been apart is, like, only a couple hundred yards or so when Ron left the gym at school to get some water bottles out of the vehicle, and we didn't try to communicate then."

"If that's the case," the small man said as he stood up from behind his desk and moved around it to lean against the front of the desk to talk to the young couple, "then why don't we try a little experiment? Ron, why don't you go over to the book store on the other side of the campus and buy some snacks?"

"I could go for a little snackage right about now," Ron said as he shuffled out from under Kim to stand and started for the door. "Do you want anything, KP?"

Obviously he didn't get the gist of the experiment. Kim giggled, "Why don't you go there, find out what they have to eat and _then_ ask me?"

"Ooooh, I get it!" the blond boy groaned aloud in realization. Now that he knew what was going on, Ron practically danced out of the Dean's office with a jaunty wave of the hand as he said over his shoulder, "I'll _talk_ to you in a few minutes, KP."

"It should take Ron at least twenty minutes to get to the store on foot so we'll have about forty-five minutes to ourselves," Dean Paul Learner said as he laughed and took off his suit jacket and tie, leaving him in a pair of dark colored slacks, a nice, white dress shirt (with two buttons undone at the neck,) and black dress loafers. The seventeen year old redhead was wearing her normal green cropped tank top but since the weather was still quite warm, Kim had on a tight pair of shorts and flip flops.

Kim felt a little ill at ease from his statement. It almost sounded like he was making a pass at her, especially since he was getting more comfortable after sending her husband out of the room. She slipped out of her beach sandals, stood up and backed to the center of the room in a martial arts, defensive pose and warily growled, "I'm not sure if you think you can get into my pants now that Ron isn't here, but if you do, you got another think coming." Kim quickly set herself in an offensive stance. "I know seventeen styles of martial arts and I've used them against tougher men than you."

"No, no No, Kim," the Dean vehemently waved off the implication once he realized her meaning. "That's not what's happening! It's Friday and the professors are allowed to dress _casually_ on Fridays. I was only removing my jacket and tie."

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," Kim moaned as she stood up out of the karate stance and walked back over to the big desk. "I guess I'm a little on edge since Ron and I haven't seen any real action since the Lowardian invasion four and a half months ago."

"Why's that?" the Dean sincerely asked as he circled the desk and moved over to the big, comfy, leather burgundy chairs on the other side of the room to sit down. Kim followed, not putting her flip flops back on, and sat down in a wing-back chair opposite him.

"Well, there's a major truce going on right now," Kim explained. "After any major, world threatening scheme is thwarted, the villains have to put off any and all plots for six months. That means we still have almost two more month to go before Drakken or Dementor can start anything."

"Ah yes, I see," Dean Learner said as he steepled his fingers in front of his mouth in deep thought. "And the suspense of not knowing when it will start up again in fraying your nerves."

"It's not the suspense that's killing me," Kim groused as she slumped back into the cushy chair, "I'm chomping at the bit actually, waiting for some kind of action to release all of my pent up energy."

"And sparring with Ron hasn't taken the edge off," Paul said, nodding his understanding. The three of them had talked quite a bit during their four mornings together. Kim and Ron had told him about their training methods and Kim had mentioned that they were now evenly matched to the point that their sparring had, more or less, become merely practice for their forms. Ron had also said he was perfectly okay that they hadn't gone on any missions in a while and wasn't looking forward to the start of them any time soon. He was perfectly happy to be leading a normal, well normal for Ron, everyday life.

"Perhaps you should go to the field house and see if the campus Karate Club can provide you with a bit of a challenge."

"I can take on any individual without a sweat," Kim moaned, thinking that the Dean meant she might like to spar one-on-one with someone other than Ron.

"No," Paul Learner laughed. "They have around twenty members in the club and their training is all one-on-one combat. I'm sure they'd find it interesting to try and coordinate an attack on you all at once."

Kim's eyes glazed over for a minute and a smile spread across her face as if the prospects of a melee with twenty trained martial artists at once intrigued her.

"I see the suggestion intrigues you," the Dean smiled as he sat back in the chair and crossed his legs. "Are you going to do it?"

"I'm sorry," Kim apologized as she shook out her red hair as if coming out of a trance. "Ron just told me what the store had in stock and I was answering him. What were you saying?"

"Ron's already at the store?" Dean Learner said as he sat up in shock and checked his wristwatch. "But he's only been gone for like, _ten_ minutes!"

"That's true," Kim giggled as she folded her legs under her in the large, comfortable leather chair. "You _did_ say that you knew our MMP also gives us improved speed, didn't you?"

Xxxxxx

"Thanks for the workout, guys," Kim said as she left the practice mat and Ron tossed her a towel to mop off her slightly sweaty brow. "Any one of you would put Dr. Drakken's normal henchmen to shame."

"Thanks for pulling your punches," one of the senior members of the Karate Club moaned as he got up off the floor and then helped another member get up. The other ten students were all moaning and groaning as they slowly, gingerly got up off the floor. Kim _had_ pulled her punches but that didn't mean the dozen students hadn't taken a beating. Despite the fact that they all wore protective padding and were highly trained in the discipline, the half hour session against Kim was a total, one-sided rout. None of the twelve had laid a finger or foot on her and each had been knocked down at least two dozen times.

"It's no big," Kim waved off as she accepted a bottle of water from her husband and took a few big swallows.

"Why haven't any of us seen you at any of the local tournaments?" another member asked as they all gathered around the couple dressed in their normal mission gear.

"I don't do tournaments anymore," Kim almost silently murmured with her head hanging in embarrassment. She swiftly pushed through the crowd and bolted from the gym.

"Was there something wrong with what I asked?" the first student questioned.

"KP used to love to participate in tournaments," Ron softly replied to the twelve other university students, "until she was thirteen years old. She'd just begun cheerleading that year and was starting to mix that in with her regular martial arts stuff."

"I _did_ notice some of Kim's moves were based in cheer," one of the female students nodded in understanding. "So, what happened?"

"Well KP..." Ron started, took a quick breath and let it out fast as he angrily scrubbed at his face for a second before continuing. "...Kim was disqualified from a tournament when one of the judges said she was using unorthodox moves that could _possibly_ be extremely dangerous. Those were his exact words and Kim didn't like the way he emphasized _possibly._ As a result, KP hasn't entered a tourney since then and it really hurts when she think about it."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," the girl anxiously groaned as she looked over to the door Kim had fled through.

"Don't be," Ron said, a smile growing on his face. "We started going on our missions near the end of that year and they kinda took the place of the tournaments. KP's a lot happier now that she doesn't have to worry about mixing the cheer stuff in with her Kung Fu moves. That means she can really kick it up into high gear against the bad guys."

"But she still has problems whenever she remembers the D.Q.," the first student said with a knowing nod.

"Yeah but," Ron said as his grin turned into a full-blown goofy smile, "she'll get past it soon enough." He started to head for the gym exit and said over his shoulder, "The Ron Man knows what'll bring her outta her funk."

Xxxxxx

"You know _exactly_ what makes me happy, Sweetie," Kim cooed to her husband as she fastened her parachute harness then pushed the button to make the roof of the Sloth retract.

"Ah, Yep-yep," Ron put on his helmet, glanced out the side window at the ground sixteen thousand feet below and gulped as he turned back to Kim. "You can show me how happy you are after you scrape what's left of my body up off the hard ground after you land."

"I thought you'd gotten over your fears of free falling?" Kim laughed, giddy with the prospects of parachuting for the first time in a loooong time.

"I don't mind it when we're on a mission," Ron said as he glanced out the window again and began to panic a bit, "but doing it for pure recreation? That's just tempting fate!"

"There's no need to worry Ron, my new Wade-bots packed your chutes," Wade said from the big Kimmunicator screen mounted in the dashboard. "They can precisely pack a parachute in under two minutes so there's no chance for any type of mis-deployment."

"Two minutes? That info makes me sooo at ease with the sitch," Ron groaned in agony as he scanned the countryside under where they were flying in Kim's Roth SL coupe. "By the way, where are we supposed to land?"

"It doesn't matter where you land," Wade said as he jostled the old style joystick in his hands, fully in control of the flying car. "I'll land the car wherever you come down and pick you up. If you want, I can take you up for another jump right away. There are two spare chutes in the trunk of the car."

"Please and thank you," Kim laughed, put her helmet on then stood up in the convertible. "Let's go Ron!" With that, Kim launched herself out of the vehicle in a joyous swan dive.

"_At least she's happy,"_ Ron thought as he jumped out of the car. He was beginning to feel a lot better now that Kim was happy again.


	9. Bonnie's Bedtime

Disclaimer: Disney owns the copyrights to the series **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for this story but your praise or pans. So tell me, do you like the story so far?

Xxxxxx

The Closet-III

Chapter 9

Bonnie's Bedtime

It was Friday night and everyone was in their own beds, just like they had been every night after that first night when Bonnie and Tara joined the household. Tara was feeling a whole lot better about her breakup with Jason; the two consecutive nights she'd spent in the master bedroom with first Rufus and the next with Kim had made the platinum blond almost totally forget her jerk ex-boyfriend. And her BGF, Bonnie, had been out of the hospital for almost one week.

Bonnie knew that the one night she had slept, as in only being unconscious with and not the going all the way kind of slept, with Ron had been something special, but she couldn't decide what exactly made it so. The very next night she started sleeping in her own bedroom to give herself some space to try and get a handle on her new life.

"_Yeah, like __that's_ _ever gonna happen," _Bonnie groused in her mind as she lay in bed on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "_Ron Ron barely touched me and I had a huge orgasm. Brick never gave me one in all the time we'd dated. He was only interested in his own pleasure and we never really got that far in our relationship anyway."_

Bonnie looked over to her bedside alarm-clock-radio-CD player and saw it was just after ten o'clock, a few minutes after she'd settled in for the night. If things came to pass as they had over the past week, her new friend would soon join her and she'd get a good night's sleep. If he didn't come, Bonnie knew she wouldn't get very much rest because her mind just wouldn't shut down, being in a continuing loop thinking about all of the changes she'd gone through since her breakdown almost two weeks ago.

Her new friend was running a little late tonight and she hoped he hadn't been held up for some reason. But he hadn't disappointed her yet, sneaking into Bonnie's bed every night to comfort and sleep with her. She could only lie and wait, her mind going over and over everything, thinking about things that she just couldn't quite grasp.

Bonnie rolled over on her side and curled up in a fetal position under the covers as she continued her internal monologue. "_It looks like this might be be a night with only two or three hours sleep but I can't get what Ron did to me out of my head."_

"_But, what exactly did he do to me?"_ the brunette queried in her mind while tossing and turning some more. Bonnie hadn't questioned what had happened that night, nearly two weeks ago. She had laid down on the small bed in the closet, fully intending to lose her virginity to the blond boy, but events didn't unfold the way she'd planned. She and Ron had kissed for a few minutes as he blocked all of her attempts to fondle or even touch his manhood. Ron simply smiled at her, rolled her over on her side facing away from him and spooned into her back. He gently draped an arm around her, placing his hand on one of her breasts, before she experienced the biggest orgasms of her life and promptly fell unconscious. The experience had been so intense, so wonderful, that she didn't want to try and analyze it. Not even now. She and Tara had experimented a little during their sleepovers but nothing they had experienced came close to what Ron had done to her.

She and Brick had broken up after school let out last spring and Bonnie hadn't looked for a replacement boyfriend, fully intending to snatch Ron away from Kim at the first opportunity. But, the duo had spent most of the summer sequestered in their new house and she didn't get a chance until that first cheer practice. The waiting and planning and waiting and scheming and all of that _waiting_ had taken a toll on her mind until the plot to simply exchange Ron for the captaincy formed in Bonnie's slightly deranged mind. Of course that didn't work out and Bonnie had ended up in the loony bin at the Middleton Hospital. It was there that the follies and pitfalls of following the Food Chain were brought to her attention.

Now, Bonnie is an intelligent person so she quickly caught on to what Dr. Schrumpfen was saying and took it to heart. She was shown where her views and opinions had arisen from, at home with her parents and sisters, and saw how those views had led to the unrealistically fierce rivalry with Kim and a strong animosity toward the always upbeat and out-of-step Ron. When those revelations fully sank in Bonnie vowed then and there, in the doctor's office during the sixth session of their twice daily talks, that she would mend her wicked ways and make amends with the teen couple. Bonnie's resolve to atone was further bolstered when she found out that she would actually be living with Kim and Ron.

She'd made great strides in that regard over the intervening weeks so now all she had to do was find a new boyfriend. Maybe she was ready to get back together with Brick to try having a real relationship with him but Bonnie knew she was a Junior in school and he was a fifth year Senior, having had to repeat his Freshman year. Brick would probably _finally_ graduate at the end of the school year so he would be going off to who knows where while she would be stuck at Middleton High for one more year. It really didn't make any sense to start dating him, especially since she didn't have to worry about the damned Food Chain anymore. They both were at the top of the Food Chain but in truth he was nothing more than a mere Neanderthal who had the proper looks and status as the quarterback of the football team. Bonnie used to think all of that was important but found out differently during that week in the psychiatric ward after her breakdown.

Obviously, she should start looking at the other boys who were available in her class and try to figure out who would make the big bucks when they got out in to the real world.

No!

That was also a wrong way to think. That would be like trying to figure out who could be one of the better people life had to offer. That was the kind of thinking Dr. Schrumpfen had warned her about; obsessing only the best in life. While it would be nice to have a rich, handsome guy by her side, that wasn't what she should be looking for. No, Bonnie now knew she should be searching for someone who fit her like a glove and made her happy. She should be looking for her _soul_ _mate._

Just like Ron and Kim were soul mates and fit together perfectly.

"Man, this is going to be hard," the teal-eyed brunette grumbled aloud. "Maybe I shouldn't be looking for Mr. Right at all, just yet. I still have two years of high school in front of me and then college after that. I'll have plenty of time to find my soul mate."

Then it happened.

Like all of the previous nights, Bonnie heard a soft, scampering sound coming down the hall before a small shadow hopped up onto the foot of her bed. "Ho-kay?" the tiny blob squeaked as it tentatively made his way up to her.

"Hey, Rufus," Bonnie greeted the small pink thing that crawled up and settled into the spot between her bare breast with a warm smile. The naked mole rat had asked the same question when he came into her room at about the same time each night and then laid down in the same spot. Bonnie had almost freaked out the first time Rufus showed up but she remembered what Tara had told her about sleeping with Rufus so she'd quickly settled down. Bonnie was now used to talking to Rufus and her answer was also the same as it had been every night he came to her. "No, I'm not alright. I still haven't figured out what I'm supposed to do with my life."

Normally the rodent would respond with a "Ho-kay," and she would stroke and pet him, quickly falling asleep, feeling his heart beat against her sternum as he seemed to comfort her.

But not tonight.

Tonight, Rufus clearly squeaked, "Go see Ron?"

"I don't think so," Bonnie automatically answered as she absently continued to lovingly pet the small animal on her chest. "I might fall in love with him and come to rely on him to fix all my emotional problems. That wouldn't be fair to me, Ron _or_ Kim. Besides, I used to call him a lot of bad names and it would be kinda awk-weird to start having a deep relationship with him."

"Kim?" Rufus almost purred as he thoroughly enjoyed the attention his was getting.

"Now you're just being silly, Rufus," Bonnie giggled softly so as to not wake up anyone else in the house. "K and I might be friends now, which is weird enough considering our history, but I don't think I could ever get to the point where I'd go to her for comfort or advice."

"Oh, ho-kay," Rufus said and laid his head down to fall asleep. He didn't know what else to try. Rufus was only a naked mole rat and had little understanding of the concepts of human relationships. He had tried to learn more after sleeping with Tara that Friday night two weeks ago, but when he used his MMP on the books again, there wasn't much else to gain from them. The instruction manuals on the care and raising of a naked mole rat merely glossed over the therapeutic values of owning a pet and the dictionary was the only other book in Kim and Ron's small library that even mentioned the word. Rufus didn't know what else to do besides listen to Bonnie's problem and try to direct her to some kind of help from his two big buddies.

Well there was all that, but mostly Rufus knew to let the pretty brunette girl caress and pet him so she would sleep peacefully, which was soon the case. Within a minute, Bonnie's hand calmed in her stroking as he felt her heart slow down and her breathing shallowed. Rufus had once again done his job in easing a worried mind, at least for the night.

Xxxxxx

"Hi Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim answered in full mission mode like there hadn't been just under five months since the Lowardian invasion, the last mission she and Ron had gone on. The four teens had just stepped into the house after finishing their Saturday morning run and heard the Kimmunicator beep.

"Hey Kim," Wade greeted from the screen. "Sorry to interrupt your Saturday but there's trouble brewing."

"No problem, Wade," Ron cut in, looking over Kim's left shoulder so he could be seen by their tech-wizard too. "KP's been bouncing off the walls waiting for a mission to come up."

"I have not!" the fiery redhead started to angrily deny before she caught herself and sheepishly admitted, "Well, maybe I have a little. So what's the problem?"

"Global Justice just informed me that there'd been a clerical error at the State Penitentiary and DNAmy was released early. I was trying to locate her and the satellite I borrowed just registered a major spike in power usage coming from her old house. It looks like she may be up to something so GJ wants you to investigate."

"I thought the villains weren't supposed to start anything for another month or so?" Tara queried with a confused face as she peeked over Kim's other shoulder to see what was going on and ask her question. "At least that's what it says in the **Villainous Book of Villainy**."

"Oh, hey Tara," Wade cheerfully chimed from the small screen in Kim's hand. "How are things going now that you and Bonnie are living with Kim and Ron?"

"I'm having the time of my life," the platinum blond tittered in response. "Why, just the other day…"

"Wade! Tara!" Kim almost growled at the two, cutting Tara off in mid sentence, "you two can chit-chat later. Right now we need to worry about DNAmy."

"Oh! Right!" Wade said as he started to type away to avoid the menacing glare coming from Kim. "Your ride should be there in ten minutes. And Tara, the answer to your question is, DNAmy doesn't consider herself to be a Villain so she doesn't think she needs to follow that rule in the book."

"We'll be ready," Kim huffed out as she thumbed off the Kimmunicator and headed for the stairs.

"Can I come too?" Bonnie asked as she swiftly followed the redhead.

"Why would you want to come along on a mission?" Ron asked the teal-eyed brunette before Kim could. He knew Kim didn't like to be sidetracked when she went into full mission mode.

"Because I wanna help," Bonnie quickly shot back as all four of the teens ascended the stairs to the bedrooms. "I've watched you two run off at the drop of a hat for a coupla years now to fight the bad guys and you've made a difference in the world. I'm trying to be a better person and helping you on your missions is one way I can make amends for what I've said and done to you two over the years."

"I don't know," Kim warily said as she got to the top of the staircase and stopped to think.

"It _is_ only DNAmy," Ron offered, "so how hard can the mission be? It's not like she's had time to build a whole army of her mutant Cuddle Buddies."

"Look K," Bonnie said in a no-nonsense voice, "I know I can't fight like you two can but I'm light on my feet and smart enough not to get in anyone's way."

"Alright Bonnie," Kim finally ceded after taking in all of the arguments, "you can act as our distraction if we need one. If we don't need a distraction then just stay out of our way and watch."

"Thank you!" Bonnie squealed in delight as she raced off to her bedroom to get dressed for the mission. "You won't regret it!" She knew exactly what she was going to wear. As a gag gift on her last birthday, Bonnie's sisters had given her a pair of desert camouflage colored cargo pants with matching tee-shirt. Of course she would _never_ be caught dead wearing them to school or in public, but on a mission...

"I hope not," Kim murmured to herself as she entered her bedroom to get dressed.

"What about you, Tara?" Ron queried to the platinum blond who was still standing at the top of the stairs. "Do you want to come along too?"

"No thank you, Ron," Tara sighed as she headed to her room. "As curious as I might be about what goes on during your missions I really don't think I would be much help. Besides, I have a report to write for one of my classes and I want to get it out of the way so I can sit back and relax for the rest of the weekend. I'll just stay here and hold down the fort."

Xxxxxx

"That! Was! AWESOME!" Bonnie enthusiastically cheered as she energetically bounced and weaved around the two other teens who were trying to sit down in the back of the Global Justice VTOL jet for the ride home. "Did you see me when I went up against that half lion, half zebra thingy? When can we do it again? Contact Wade and see if he can find another Villain that's doing something bad so we can go and thwart them now!"

"Yes, you did well against the Li-bra," Kim ceded with a light laugh as she sat down in one of the jump seats in the rear compartment of the jet. "Your Grand Jeté over the Li-bra was super when it attacked you and knocked itself out by running headlong into the Genetic Zipper."

"And the way you verbally tore in to DNAmy on how she shouldn't be doing the same old _lame_ evil experiments just because she was mistakenly let out of prison early, really brought her back down to Earth," Ron quickly added as he sat next to Kim.

"Yeah," Bonnie enthused, still excitedly bouncing on her heels, (or was she bouncing around because the craft was lifting off,) "that felt sooo good to get out of my system! Can we do it again?" (Nope, it wasn't the aircraft moving. Bonnie was definitely pumped!)

"Just sit down B," Kim cautioned and patted the other jump seat next to her. "You're a little hopped up on adrenaline right now. It'll take you a few minutes to come down off of the high."

"But I don't wanna calm down," Bonnie practically screeched as she sat down where Kim had indicated before she excitedly popped right back up and started to pace back and forth in front of the two teen heroes. "I haven't felt like this since the time you got detention, K, and I took over the squad for a coupla days. I don't want this high to _ever_ end!"

Kim growled at the memory of the time she almost got blown up by the nano-tick, shortly after she'd locked Ron in the janitor's closet but before he'd gotten his Monkey Powers. She leaned over to her husband and softly growled, "Bring her down, _now,_ please and thank you!"

"Hey, Bon Bon," Ron happily said as he stood up and wrapped an arm around the still hyper brunette, "do you want to do something that'll feel just as good as taking down DNAmy?"

"You bet'cha!" answered the fidgety brunette without a thought.

"We can…" Ron said aloud before he leaned in and whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"Do you mean it?" Bonnie yelped in disbelief before she threw herself at Ron, kissing him passionately. Breaking the buss, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the GJ hovercraft's small bathroom, slamming the door shut and leaving Kim alone in the cabin.

Nine seconds later the door opened and Ron walked out with Bonnie, unconscious in his arms. The camouflage cargo pants she was wearing were unbuttoned and unzipped but they were still on her body.

"That was quick," Kim quipped with a light giggle. "Bonnie must've been really wound up for you to be able to knock her out so fast with your MMP."

"I only gave her the one kiss on the lips out here," Ron softly said to not wake the brunette in his arms as he laid her down across a couple of the jump seats. "She was trying to take off her pants when I groped her breasts, then she orgasmed and collapsed."

"Well," Kim said in a sultry voice as she stood up and started to take off her black, three-quarter sleeve, midriff baring, mock turtleneck sweater, "now that Bon Bon's out of the way, maybe you'd like to take care of your wife. She's a little strung out on adrenaline too since she hasn't seen any mission action in five months."

"It would be my pleasure to help you out, Kimala," Ron said as he glanced over to the closed cockpit door of the hover jet. Global Justice was giving them a ride back to Middleton and they both knew that the door wouldn't be opened until they were three minutes out from their house so they had at least an hour to themselves. Ron unbuttoned his cargo pants and they swiftly fell to the floor. "But what about Tara? Bonnie and I were alone. Doesn't that mean you need to get together with her to make it all even out?"

"You're right," Kim said as she finished getting undressed and pulled a survival sleeping bag out of one of the storage lockers and spread it out on the floor of the ship. "I'll need to get together with Tara when we get home."

Xxxxxx

"How did the mission…" Tara started to ask before she looked up from her textbook and saw Ron carrying an unconscious Bonnie into the house. A look of horror arose as she frantically asked, "What happened? Is she okay?" Tara sat up in the reclining chair she was in and clasped the afghan blanket up under her chin in fear of what may have happened to her BFGF.

"Bon Bon's perfectly fine," Ron assured the platinum blond girl as he gently laid Bonnie down on the couch in the living room. "She's just sleeping off the letdown after the adrenaline rush from the mission."

"And also the overload she got when Ron gave her an MMP induced orgasm," Kim giggled as she entered the front door, immediately kicked off her black shoes and then started taking off the rest of her mission togs. "That means that you and I need to spend some alone time together, according to the rules we set down a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, about that," Tara shyly said as she tossed the afghan aside and showed the teen couple that she was sitting there totally naked. "Instead of you and I alone, Kim, could I maybe _sleep_ with Ron… or both of you?"

"Why would you want that?" Ron queried as he took off his cargo pants, being sure to let Rufus out of the pocket first so the naked mole rat wouldn't get mangled or lost in the discarded piece of apparel and the little guy could also race into the kitchen for his regular post-mission nosh.

"Welllllll," Tara answered as a pink tint began to grace her cheeks, "I was hoping to lose my virginity real soon now that I'm completely over Jason and I want _you_ to take it." She looked over to the now nude redhead and smiled. "And I wouldn't mind it too much if Kim was there when it happened."

"But why would you want to lose that most precious of gifts now?" Kim queried as she walked over to talk face to face with the platinum blond girl. "Don't you want to wait until you find the right guy; you're soul mate?"

"I don't know when or _if _I'll ever meet the perfect guy for me," Tara argued back as she picked up the textbook she'd been reading and stuffed it in her backpack. "I could find him, or her, tomorrow or next week or twenty years from now." She stood up after stowing the backpack behind the chair she'd been sitting in and warmly smiled at the teen couple. "You've shown me and Bonnie what real friendship and love is all about and I want to return that love."

"It sounds like you've thought this through a little," Kim lightly laughed as the three naked teens made their way out to the pool area in the backyard, "but are you sure you want to lose your virginity to Ron and me?"

"I'm positive," Tara giggled as she wrapped her arms around one of Ron's. "You two have done so much for the world and especially for me. I mean you defeated the Lowardian invaders and then you helped Bonnie become a better person after her breakdown by letting us move in with you. I know we'll have to move out after you both become teachers at school next semester. It'd be inappropriate behavior for students and teachers that aren't related to live together so now would be the right time to show you how much I appreciate what all you've done."

"As long as you're sure this is what you want," Ron said as he snaked his arm around the waist of the blond girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The three teens laid down on one of the large, double-wide chaise lounges and began to make out.

Inside the house, Bonnie tossed and turned a bit in her sleep on the couch and finally stopped in a semi-fetal position. Rufus, after having his fill of cheese in the kitchen, scurried into the room, jumped up next to the brunette and nestled into the crook of her neck for a nap. The naked mole rat tried to cuddle in to his normal resting place but Bonnie was still dressed and lying on her side. Her neck was the only bare-skinned place where he could feel her heartbeat. Bonnie immediately calmed down as the naked mole rat curled up against her and a content smile arose as she drifted off into deep peaceful rest.


	10. Bonnie's Bonding?

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. Hooray for the copyright laws of the good old U.S. of A.!

Xxxxxx

The Closet III

Chapter 10

Bonnie's Bonding?

Bonnie slowly roused from her slumber when Rufus rustled a bit to get more comfortable against her neck. She opened her eyes and saw the sun outside was about to set, or maybe it had just risen. Bonnie knew she wasn't in her own bed because she was still dressed in her mission clothes and she had a naked mole rat nuzzling her neck and not sleeping between her breasts per usual. But she didn't know how long she had slept so she wasn't quite sure if it was morning or evening until she checked her watch.

"Saturday evening," Bonnie moaned as she stretched and sat up.

"Hey!" Rufus croaked out as he tumbled off the couch throw pillow onto the couch itself.

"Sorry to wake you up, Rufus," Bonnie apologized as she picked him up in one hand and stroked him with the other. She had learned over the past three weeks that the little guy usually slept at least twenty hours each day and knew he was probably still tired from the mission against DNAmy and her maniacal machine. Rufus had probably scampered over at least half of the Genetic Zipper and all of the control panels while trying to sabotage it and at the same time avoiding the few Zippered Beasts, so the mighty mole rat was well exhausted after the trip to the lair. "Do you want to lay down here or would you like to go up to bed now?"

Rufus thought over his options for a few seconds before he perked up and enthusiastically voiced a third. "Cheese!"

"I shoulda known you'd like something to eat," Bonnie chuckled as she let Rufus scurry up to perch on her shoulder, then stood up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen. She got a one pound block of Aged Wisconsin Extra Sharp Cheddar out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. Rufus swiftly set about devouring the feast as Bonnie said, "I was just curious if you wanted me to carry you upstairs after your snack because I'm hungry too."

"Oh, sorry," Rufus shrugged and offered her a little hunk of cheese to Bonnie.

"That's okay," Bonnie waved the gesture. Her eyes briefly flashed from bluish green to a glowing shade of brilliant blue before they returned to the normal teal color. She went to the freezer and pulled out four frozen, boneless chicken breasts as she continued to talk to Rufus. "I know everyone else will be hungry soon so I'll make dinner. Why don't you go find them and tell 'em that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Ho-kay," Rufus nonchalantly chirped before he popped another hunk of cheese into his mouth and race off to locate Ron, Kim and Tara. He'd been too engrossed with his snack to notice the differences now coming over the brunette.

Bonnie suddenly knew exactly what to do despite never having a cooking lesson in her life. She swiftly got a few other things out of the refrigerator. Without thinking, she crushed two cloves of garlic and sliced up an onion before starting them frying in a pan after placing the chicken breasts in the microwave to defrost. She chopped up a few green, red and yellow bell peppers into julienne strips then took the chicken breasts out of the microwave and slicing them into strips. Bonnie dumped the chicken into the pan and stirred before getting out a large stew pot and filled it with water, putting it on another stove top burner to start it boiling for the noodles.

"What'cha dooooing?" Ron casually asked as he walked into the kitchen from the patio and surveyed the progress Bonnie was making on the evening meal.

"I'm… I'm not really sure," Bonnie stuttered as she came out of the daze she had been in and looked around only to notice how far she'd gotten preparing the meal. "You know I can't cook just like Kim can't so I'm not sure how I did all of this."

"Well, you seem to have everything well in hand," Ron said as he went over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a box of egg noodles, "so I'll just let you be." He slid the noodles into the boiling water and set a timer before he turned to leave.

"No Ron Ron, wait!" Bonnie said in a panic as she grabbed his arm so he couldn't leave and started to loudly sob. "I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Then, how'd you get this far?" Ron questioned as he turned and brought Bonnie into a warm embrace. "You must know something about cooking because you've done everything right, just the way I would've prepared dinner. All you need to do now is season and saute the veggies with the chicken, add a few ingredients to make a white sauce and then drain the pasta when it's done."

"Saute?" Bonnie sniffled. "What's that?"

"You don't…" Ron started to beg in disbelief before he saw Bonnie was now total beyond understanding what was going on. "Okay," he sighed and turned the burner under the chicken down a bit before he stirred the pan, "I'll take over from here. Why don't you sit down at the table and tell me how you got this far."

"I…" the teal-eyed brunette started as she despondently plopped down and thought about it. "I'm not really sure. I came into the kitchen to get Rufus some cheese and just sorta went into a trance. It's almost as if I was channeling Bobby Ray or Rachael Flay or something."

"How do you know about those two chefs?" Ron casually questioned as he stirred the browning chicken then seasoned the dish with a few spices before putting in the peppers. "I know you don't watch any of the cooking shows on TV like I do, so where did you hear their names?"

"I…" Bonnie thought about it but couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why she knew the names of two cooking show hosts on a cable television channel she avoided like the plague. She'd never watched any of the cable TV cooking channels, yet she suddenly could remember most of the shows and hosts on them.

"We'll figure it out while we eat," Ron said as he fished out one of the noodles with a fork and threw it against the cabinet. He nodded in satisfaction when the pasta stuck to the wooden door and then proceeded to drain the pasta. "Why don't you go get Kim and Tara. The food _you_ prepared is ready."

Xxxxxx

"That's very interesting, Ron," Kim said to her husband before taking a bite of chicken. "It sounds like Bonnie tapped into your thoughts when she started dinner since you were thinking about making this exact same dish. You don't think you've somehow made a MMP connection with her, do you?"

"I don't see how that's possible," Ron said as he absently twirled his fork through the food on his plate before taking a bite. "Sensei told us that the MMP connection can only be made between me and my soul mate, and that's you KP. Beside, Bon Bon and I haven't actually, you know, _bonded_ or anything."

"But you and Kim _have_ used your Mystical Monkey stuff on both of us," Tara offered as an explanation as she picked up her glass of water and took a sip. "Maybe you passed some of it on to Bonnie when you gave her those two orgasms."

"But that still doesn't explain the soul mate connection," Kim said in deep thought before wiping her mouth with her napkin, "or the fact that Bonnie and Ron didn't actually make love, or bond as we like to refer to it, either time. That's the only way I thought it could happen." As Kim was speaking, Rufus wandered into the kitchen and hopped up onto the table to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, K," Bonnie huffed in exasperation, "you and Ron Ron are the only ones with Mystical Monkey Powers in this house. I don't know how else I got a mental connection with him."

"Bedtime?" Rufus hopefully chirped to the teal-eyed brunette.

"Actually," Ron tentatively drawled out as the four teens turned to stare at the naked mole rat in sudden realization, "there are _three_ Stoppables in this house that got the Power."

"Noooo," Bonnie huskily breathed out as her hands clutched her chest between her breasts where Rufus would always sleep at night.

"Have you and Rufus slept together over the past coupla weeks?" Ron incredulously begged before he realized what he was asking and backtracked from the double entendre of his question. "And by _slept_ I mean lying in bed together while being unconscious and not, well, you know."

It was hard to tell because of her perpetual tan but Bonnie blushed a bit as she said, "The little guy has been helping me fall asleep every evening. After that first night when I slept with you in the closet I was having trouble falling asleep. Rufus started coming in to my room and slept on my chest. That seemed to calm me down to the point that I started sleeping like a baby every night when he was there."

"Just like he did that first night I was troubled," Tara sighed in remembrance before she questioned her longtime friend, "But you use to hate Rufus. What happened?"

"I never hated Rufus…" Bonnie weakly confessed as she looked first to the mole rat in question and then to Ron. She reached over to lovingly pat the blond boy's hand and continued, "…and I never really hated you either, Ron Ron. I was sorta jealous of your never-be-normal lifestyle and always wanted to be able to live like that. But, up until you went to Japan and started receiving your Naco royalties, your social status was totally beneath my former standards so I had to come down hard on you, Kim and Rufus. After your return and improvements, you became fair game and my sisters and parents started pushing me too far in the other direction."

"And that's when you started to plan out how to get Ron away from me?" Kim cautiously asked, slightly surprised that they hadn't had this very conversation before in the two weeks that Tara and Bonnie had lived in the house.

"I thought you and Hirotaka had hooked up, K," Bonnie laughed at the thought when Ron had first gone to Japan and the foreign exchange student show up. "But he was only interested in helping you on your missions. I got really mad when Hiro wasn't interested in me that time we had a date set up and he took off with you to save Dr. Freeman."

"So that's why you tried to get my attention in the gym after cheerleading practice last year, and again at the Welcome Home Party this spring?" Ron questioned the brunette.

"And you shot me down both times," Bonnie giggled before she let out a wistful sigh and frowned. "I'd been getting so much flack from Connie and Lonnie over the years that I guess my mind kinda finally snapped in the gym last month."

"You _were_ waaaaaaay out of character at the assembly and in homeroom," Kim said as she scooted her chair over to wrap an arm around Bonnie's shoulders, "when you came to our defense and argued with Mr. Barkin."

"I probably woulda done it anyway at the assembly," Bonnie said as her barracuda smile came back. "As I said in homeroom, if Barkin had let those politicians take the stage, they would've talked up a storm and we wouldn't have gotten classes started until late afternoon. I think we were lucky to even get homeroom in."

"And then you tried to take another stab at getting Ron away from Kim at cheer practice," Tara giggled at the thought of Bonnie defending the couple in their first class of the day before she'd done a complete one-eighty and physically attacking Kim in the gym during cheer practice. "That was really well thought out."

"Yeah," Bonnie laughed and rubbed her butt when she'd landed after getting Judo-tossed by the redhead. "I wasn't thinking of sixteen styles of kung fu. I just wanted to beat Kim down a bit, grab Ron Ron and escape from the gym to some place where I could rip all of his clothes off and ravage his body."

"Seventeen," Kim corrected her house guest which only got questioning stares from Tara and Bonnie. "Ron's taught me Monkey Kung Fu so I now know seventeen styles of martial arts."

"But we're getting off topic here," Ron said as he stood up and began to gather the now empty dinner plates. "We were trying to figure out how Bon Bon got a dose of our MMP. The only way for that to happen is if Kim, Rufus or I, well, _bonded_ with you." He took the plates over to the kitchen sink and started to rinse them off.

"Then it probably happened the night before last," Bonnie said in a hush as the blush returned to her face.

"What do you mean?" Tara begged as she got up, moved around the table and sat in Ron's vacant chair so she could also wrap a caring arm around the brunette's shoulders.

Both Kim and Tara could see that Bonnie was reticent to tell so Kim spoke up. "You can tell us Bonnie. We're all friends here and we won't judge you if you've done anything out of the ordinary. That's what true love is all about; accepting the other person no matter what they've done."

"Well, okay," the teal-eyed brunette sighed before she let out a quick breath to set herself. She stared down at the table top as she confessed, "It's just that I was taking care of a little… feminine itch, when Rufus came into the room the other night."

The confession hung in the air for a few moments before Kim finally got the inference. "Ooooh! And did Rufus helped you with the, itch?"

"Not like you may be thinking!" Bonnie squealed in horror and buried her head under her arms on the table.

"Of course not," Tara cooed to her friend while rubbing her back with a hand. "Rufus likes to sleep on your chest. He just nuzzled his way between your breasts and fell asleep while you masturbated."

"Well, actually," Bonnie sighed as she raised her head to look at her close blond girl friend, "he did a little more than just nuzzle between my breasts."

"Soda straw," the naked mole rat chirped and winked at Bonnie while adamantly pointing to her left nipple. He then went in to an animated mime routine of slurping on a soda straw before he rubbed his tummy and said, "Yummy."

"Well there you go," Ron jovially said as he came back over to the table and started gathering the glasses and other dirty dishes. "That's how Bon Bon got her MMP. So what do we do about it?"

Xxxxxx

The four naked teens sat Lotus style in a circle, holding hands, on the big king-sized bed in the master bedroom. Rufus was seated on Ron's shoulder, also in the Lotus position and they all had their eyes closed in meditation.

"_You have a _very_ interesting situation, Stoppable-sama" _Master Sensei telepathically thought to the five after Ron had explained to his former teacher, now mentor and friend, what had happened between Bonnie and Rufus and how the brunette now seemed to have a bit of the MMP. "_But you need not worry too much about it. There is nothing written in the ancient scrolls that say Rufus-sama _cannot_ have a human soul mate, or that you cannot have more than one."_

"_But I thought a person can only have one soul mate?" _Tara thought to the teacher. "_And how am I able to take part in this conversation? I shouldn't have any of the Powers. Even thought Ron, Kim and I made out earlier tonight, that doesn't mean we're soul mates."_

"_Oh but you are," _Master Sensei almost laughed in thought to the four teens and one mole rat. "_A soul mate is merely a person who connects with another on the deepest level of their being. Most people nowadays believe that level is based on love, but that is not the case when we talk about any kind of Mystical Powers. You all connect on a very deep level with your beliefs in your town, the pride you have in your school and your deep seated love of cheerleading and each other. Would you not say a religious congregation could have a deeply rooted connection in the belief of their God? I would call them all soul mates in their fervored belief. And as to why you can take part in this conversation? You now have a portion of the Mystic Powers Tesla-san, but are you and Rockwaller-san also not sitting with three individuals who possess such abilities?"_

"_I see your point," _Tara giggled/thought to the teacher on the other end of the Trans-Pacific, telepathic conversation.

"_So then," _Bonnie thought, "_what will I be able to do with my new connection with Ron?"_

"_I sense you are not yet fully bonded with the Mystically Monkey Powers,"_ Sensei replied to the brunette. "_Currently you have a very small mental connection with Rufus-sama, Ron-sama and Kim-sama. If you wish to enhance this connection, you must fully bond with one of them. Otherwise, the connection you have will remain as merely a mental one."_

"_I…" _Bonnie started to think but was cut off by Master Sensei.

"_I also sense that you are deeply troubled by the thought of bonding with one of them. Your past lapse of judgment concerning _**both**_ Stoppable-samas is an issue you must consider."_

"Are y_ou concerned you might relapse back to being Queen Bonnie?" _Ron mentally projected to the brunette in the conversation. "Y_ou've been doing really well so far, Bon Bon."_

"_And I've been keeping my distance from you, Ron Ron," _Bonnie thought back to the blond boy. "_That's why I haven't slipped up yet."_

"_You have much to contemplate, Rockwaller-san," _Sensei thought to the brunette. "_But now it is time to start the younger students on the Dragon Course here at Yamanouchi so I must end this conversation, as fascinating as it is. I would like for all four of you to come to Japan to train. I will make the necessary arrangements."_

"_As long as it's after next week,"_ Kim broke in to the telepathic conversation. "_Ron and I will be finishing up our final college exams next week to become certified teachers. We'll be free and clear after next Friday."_

"_And the work will be completed on the stables too," _Ron quickly added.

"_It is most excellent that you have decide to become educators, but w__hat work, may I ask, are you having done to the building?" _Sensei politely queried.

"_Ron's turning the stables into a mini gymnasium," _Kim laughed in reply. "_That way we'll have a dojo in our backyard and someplace for the cheerleaders to practice when bad weather comes."_

"_And I'll have somewhere to practice my ballet," _Bonnie laughed/thought.

"_That is an excellent idea, Stoppable-sama," _Master Sensei chuckled/thought. "_A most excellent way to utilize your property. I will arrange an exchange program for Rockwaller-san and Tesla-san to take place in one week."_

"_Actually_," Tara thought to everyone participating in the conversation, "_I really don't think I need any training with the Powers. I don't think I'll use them and I really don't want them."_

"_But you do have 'em and you may need them in the future," _Ron argued to his blond friend. "_I don't know if it'll happen, but I think you'd be better off getting a little tutoring."_

"_I think so too,"_ Kim 'said' to Tara with a growing grin that everyone could feel, even with their eyes closed. "_Just think about it as some friendly advice from two people who've already graduated and may be your future teachers and advisers."_

"_I must go now," _Sensei thought to the four teens as his image slowly fade. "_I will see you all next weekend."_


	11. Decisions

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. Yada-Yada, Arf-Arf!

Xxxxxx

The Closet III

Chapter 11

Decisions

The four teens were halfway through their normal, two mile long morning jog and Bonnie still hadn't said a word since the previous evening's telepathic conference call with Sensei. The teal-eyed brunette had gone straight to bed, not even letting Rufus into the room, directly after they all opened their eyes. Tara, Kim and even Ron knew what was on the brunette's mind all last night and again on this beautiful Sunday morning.

Bonnie had a decision to make.

It was a normal decision, one that every teenage girl faces just once in her lifetime, normally a few years later on in her life. It concerned an action that usually came _after_ a marriage ceremony and then led to children and a future with one man that she would live with for the rest of her life. Of course nowadays this decision wasn't as important as it used to be for most girls. No, now the giving of one's virginity to a boy was usually based on hormones that are raging at the time, not on who would be your life mate, not on who you would take as your one and only significant other, as it once had been.

But Bonnie was raised to be a bit old fashioned in that department, as most of the kids in Middleton were brought up to believe that the precious gift was only to be given to their spouse, and only _after_ they'd gotten married.

But the decision about losing her virginity to Ron was only part of Bonnie's current dilemma.

Bonnie wasn't too concerned about giving her virginity up to Ron, or maybe even to Kim. No, she now truly _loved_ the married couple. Kim and Ron had put aside their rivalry and her derisive putdowns of the past and had taken the brunette into their own home, away from the devious machinations of her parents and two older sisters. The Rockwaller household had been one of constant putdowns and mental anguish for Bonnie. Her parents would either totally ignore her while they reveled in her older sister's accomplishments or they would verbally berate her for not living up to the Rockwaller Family Tradition. The younger Stoppable couple had only shown her kindness and love during the past month and Bonnie now felt the same way toward them.

Hopefully her troubles with her family were all behind her now. Bonnie's family was supposedly going through therapy sessions of their own to rid them of their snooty, holier-than-thou ways. At least that's what Dr. Schrumpfen had told her at their last once-a-week sessions that she still attended to help her make the transition to a normal lifestyle. So that part of her tumultuous life was hopefully behind her.

But the decision on losing her virginity went beyond traditional thinking. She would never be able to marry either Ron or Kim since they were already married. But this decision went deeper because with it came the gaining of Power; Mystical Monkey Power to be specific.

Should she, seventeen year old Bonnie Rockwaller, a junior at Middleton High School and cheer squad captain (under Kim Possible's supervision) give up her precious gift in order to gain a dose of Mystical Monkey Power? What would she do with the Powers she would gain? Would she revert to her former Queen Bonnie ways and use those awesome Powers to manipulate and subvert others in school to her will, or would she develop them so she could go on more missions to help Kim and Ron?

The temptation to revert to her former ways was, quite frankly, extremely frightening yet very tempting to Bonnie. She'd simply reveled in the control she'd once had over her school mates when she was Queen Bonnie, and the thought of possibly using the Powers to subdue her classmates and family was intoxicating. To be able to destroy someone's reputation and standings at school with a single word had been a thrill and had given her a rush of excitement. Bonnie couldn't deny that. The thought of getting back at her family was, to say the least, very enticing also.

But the week Bonnie had spent in the psychiatric ward of Middleton Hospital was also a frightening, life changing deal. Dr. Schrumpfen patiently explained the facts that the Food Chain was simply a wrong way of thinking. She had been mistaken in trying to be the Queen of the school, putting down all of the nerds and kids that were different. As much as Bonnie would like to try and deny that it had been wrong to rule over the others, she just couldn't. She'd really enjoyed the feeling of ruling over the student body. But now the thought of ruling over others and revenge against her parents and sisters made her a bit queasy after learning how the world really should be enjoyed.

So the real question was, what did Bonnie want to do with her life.

Bonnie still religiously practiced her ballet but knew she wasn't tall enough, (all prima ballerinas were required to be at least 5'10" tall,) to get into any of the national companies, so making a living as a ballerina was out of the question. She also knew everything about fashion, thanks to her snooty, image-conscious parents. They insisted that all three of their daughters were well versed with, and always wore, the current trends in the fashion world. Bonnie had also once thought about plying her beauty and snooty attitude on the catwalk. But again, she would never grow tall enough to become a super model. Like ballerinas, all super models were at least five foot ten or taller and she knew she would never top out at more than five foot seven or eight.

Bonnie had to be honest with herself. All of her previous dreams of future employment were totally out of reach. So what should she do with her life? Bonnie realized she was still early in her Junior year in high school and had plenty of time to think over the possibilities but she wasn't one to put off those types of decisions for a later date. Bonnie was someone who always planned ahead.

Right now she had an opportunity to join an established crime fighting team. Bonnie doubted if Kim and Ron, Team Possible, would deny her offer of assistance if she truly wanted to join, especially if she committed to it by accepting a full dose of Mystical Monkey Power. Of course she would also have to start training in the martial arts so she wouldn't be a liability to the team. It might also mean she would have to major in criminology or psychology in college, something she was already interested in. Bonnie loved to watch all of the investigative, crime scene-type shows on television and could always figure out the plot line or who the baddy de jour was before they were revealed.

Bonnie came out of her deep thoughts and saw she, Tara, Kim and Ron were arriving back at the house after their two mile morning run. They all stopped on the front lawn to stretch and cool down. Never being one to pull any punches, Bonnie stated, "K., I'm joining your team."

"But you're already a member and captain of the cheer squad," Ron replied in misunderstanding, thinking she meant the cheer squad, as he walked in a small circle to let his muscles cool down.

"No, Ron Ron," Bonnie firmly said and shook her head as she bent at the waist flatfooted, to stretch her calf muscles, thighs and rear tendons by touching her toes. "I mean I'm joining you and K whenever you go out to take down the Villains of the world."

"Why would you want to do that?" Kim questioned as she stood beside the brunette and stretched her legs muscles out. "I know you did well against DNAmy but she's just your basic, B-list Villain."

"Who uses mutated animals that are stronger and more agile than any of the usual henchmen you go up against!" Bonnie forcefully argued Kim's thought. "I've listened to Ron Ron whine and complain about them over the last coupla years."

"I don't whine and complain about DNAmy and her creatures," Ron vehemently, but playfully, whined before his goofy grin started to show on his face. "At least not too much since the last time KP and I took 'em down a coupla years ago."

"I'm not disputing that," Bonnie playfully chirped back as she playfully bumped hips with the stretching blond boy, sending him teetering to the ground. "What I'm saying is you've mentioned that DNAmy's creatures are as tough or tougher than Dementor's Hench-goons. I know I'll have to start training in some style of martial arts but one way or another, I want to be there for you two whenever you need an extra hand on a mission."

"So B., you're willing to train hard and drop whatever you're doing at a moment's notice in order to travel to some dark, dank lair just to help us take down the bad guy?" Kim questioned as she took off her socks and sneakers and headed for the front door.

"I've made up my mind, K.," Bonnie affirmed as she followed the redhead to the house. "And I've also decided that I want to get a full dose of MMP. I want to fully give myself to Ron Ron."

"You _WHAT_?" Kim practically screamed as she spun around to confront the brunette behind her. "Is this some kind of underhanded plot to take Ron away from me?"

"No, no NO!" Bonnie vehemently denied. "I know you and Ron Ron are meant to be together! I accept that now, K! I just wanna help you guy in any way I can! If I had a full dose of Monkey Powers like you two do, then I could help out even more with the missions!"

"Bonnie is telling the truth," Tara adamantly swore as she finished stretching after the run and joined Kim and Bonnie on the front porch.

"How do you know that?" Kim queried.

"Because," Tara turned and warmly smiled to her lifelong, very tan best friend, "I know how Bonnie's mind works and I thinks she's been thinking about it all morning and has come up with a plan." The platinum blond pushed passed Kim to enter the house as she continued. "You see, Bonnie hasn't said a word every since that séance-type talk we had with Ron's Sensei. That means she's been thinking through all of the possibilities for her future; like for college and jobs and such."

"So?" Kim questioned as she shed the midriff baring tank top she had wore for the run. "That could also mean she's had enough time to devise a simple but insidious plan to take Ron away from me. What makes you think Bonnie's not going to gain an equal amount of MMP as me, learn martial arts and then take me down or worm her way into Ron's heart in order to take him away from me at a later time?"

"That does sound like the old Bon Bon," Ron chuckled as he walked past the girls and headed for the stairs. "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes," he chimed over his shoulder as he stripped off his t-shirt and disappeared upstairs to take a quick shower before starting breakfast.

"BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT!" the teal-eyed brunette wailed as she collapsed cross-legged onto the living room floor with tears starting to stream down her cheeks. This conversation wasn't going like she'd hoped, and it vexed her to no end. She got out between sobs, "I… I just wanna… _sniff_… help and support you and Ron for the rest of my life!"

"I know that Bonnie," Kim cooed as she knelt down beside the crying brunette and gently stroked her back. "I can sense you're sincerity about the sitch. I was just testing your will power to follow through with your desires."

"Do you mean it?" Bonnie sniffled as she stopped crying and turned to look at the redhead.

"Well that," Kim let out a light giggle before she confessed, "but I also wanted to get back at you for all the grief you've handed out to Ron and me over the past few years. I think we're even now."

"You…?" Bonnie startled in shock as Kim's words slowly sunk in. Her temper started to rise as she stood up and Kim quickly backed away from the now scowling brunette. Bonnie loudly growled through clenched teeth as she stomped toward Kim, "You were _playing_ me?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Kim lightly laughed as she hopped and skipped backwards toward the kitchen. She swiftly turned and raced through the room and out the back door quickly pursued by the screaming brunette girl. Tara followed, quite afraid of what would happen to Bonnie when she caught up to Kim.

"How _dare _you play me_!" _Bonnie howled as she chased Kim out past the pool and onto the grassy backyard.

As soon as Kim got out into the open expanse of the yard she turned and took a defensive stance. Bonnie lunged for Kim's throat but Kim arm-swept Bonnie's attack aside as she pivoted to the right, letting the irate brunette sail past her and crash to the ground.

"_Bonnie_!" Tara screamed in dismay as she watched her lifelong friend miss in her attack and unceremoniously smash into the ground.

Seemingly unphased, Bonnie got up, spun around and took a looping, hay maker swing at Kim's head. The redhead blocked the blow, caught Bonnie's arm and judo tossed her to the ground.

"That's lesson number one and two," Kim quipped with a devious grin. "Shorten up your punches and don't fight angry. You're telegraphing your shots and when you lose focus, you've already lost the fight."

"I'll show you angry," Bonnie growled low as she got up and took a boxer's stance with her fists in a tight, defensive position. She started to bounce on the balls of her feet before she high kicked at Kim's face like a New York City Rockette.

Kim quickly stepped back, just out of reach of the kick and grabbed Bonnie's foot while it was at her shoulder's height. "That's better," Kim chuckled as she held the foot in front of her, "but you'll have to be faster than that. Even one of Drakken's goons would've blocked that kick." She let the foot go and took up a defensive stance again.

Bonnie quickly got her balance back and launched a fan kick with her other leg which Kim simply swatted aside. "You're using your cheer and ballet moves on me," Kim said with a smile as she slowly circled her new student. "That's good because both the high kick and fan kick are very similar to moves in the martial arts. You'll be able to try for a black belt in a few months with a little adjustment to the moves and some practice."

"Wait, wait wait," Bonnie said as she snapped out of her anger and stood up out of her boxer's stance. "What's going on here?"

"I was just seeing what skills you have and what Ron and I need to teach you," Kim nonchalantly said as she stood out of her defensive stance and started walking toward the house. She waved to Tara who was relieved that everything was all right between the two girls. The blond girl raced inside the house to take a quick shower so she could quickly return to the kitchen for one of Ron's delicious breakfast creations.

"So does that mean you'll teach me?" Bonnie asked as she ran toward the patio to catch up with the redhead.

"Welcome to Team Possible, B," Kim said with a smile as she stripped out of her gym shorts and turned on the shower beside the pool, checking the temperature before ducking under the spray. "But you'll have to wait until later for Ron to give you a helping of the MMP."

"Why's that?" Bonnie questioned as she went over to the cabana and grabbed a couple of towels, the soap and a wash cloth. She set the large bath towels on a chaise lounge then handed the cloth and soap to Kim before she stripped out of her clothes and joined the redhead under the shower head.

"Because all our families and a few other people are coming over for a barbeque this afternoon," Kim laughed as she rinsed off, stepped out of the spray and grabbed a towel to dry off. "I don't think you'll want to be naked in Ron's arms when our parents or the Tweebs are nearby."

"Your _brothers_ are coming?" Bonnie squealed in utter horror. She quickly finished her shower, grabbed the other towel and raced into the house screaming, "Keep those two little perverts away from me!"

Kim just had to chuckle at Bonnie's reaction to her brothers coming over. A few days after she'd moved in, Bonnie had a run-in with the Tweebs. She'd been out by the pool nude sunbathing when the twins had burst in through the front door without knocking, delivering some mail for Kim that hadn't been forwarded to the house. (The mail was more 'thank you for saving the world' mail from around the globe. Such mail was still trickling in and it sometimes got delivered to her parent's house since its only address was to "Possibles, Middleton, Colorado, USA".) When the twins didn't find anyone in the living room or kitchen they went out to the pool and caught Bonnie by surprise. The brunette immediately leapt to her feet and covering herself up with the towel she'd been laying on, but the Tweebs had gotten an eyeful of her nude form.

"You little pervs!" Bonnie angrily yelled at the two boys as she wrapped the towel around her body so she wouldn't expose anything vital. "Were you spying on me?"

"Nope," Jim said as he circled around to the right of Bonnie with a growing grin at the situation he'd found himself in.

"We're just bringing Kim's mail to her," Tim said as he circled to the left. The two twelve year old boys each wore a big grin as they now seemed to suddenly be stalking their prey.

"If we wanted to spy on you," Jim said as he eyes the beautiful brunette in only a towel.

"We'd reinstall the surveillance camera system dad made us take out when Kim first moved in here," Tim finished the sentence.

"Well, just leave it and get out!" Bonnie screamed as she dashed around a patio table to put it between her and the boys. Unfortunately, there were two of them so they split up and circled around the table opposite each other.

"You're so beautiful and smart," Jim said as he went left of the table.

"We just wanna get better acquainted with you," Tim said with a devious smile as he went to the right.

"Not on your life," Bonnie growled as she took a quick step back before she leapt and slid across the patio table. Fortunately, Bonnie was fast enough to avoid the Tweebs as she slid across the table Duke's of Hazard style and dashed into the house. Unfortunately, her towel snagged on the hole in the middle of the table where the pole for the umbrella fit, leaving the teal-eyed brunette sans apparel once again as she swiftly streaked into the house and up the stairs to her room.

Kim had gotten an earful from the irate brunette when she got home and Bonnie made sure Mrs. Dr. Possible heard all about the incident too.

Afterward, Jim and Tim Possible were never allowed to go over to Kim and Ron's house without adult supervision.

That had been three weeks ago but Kim was sure the Tweebs had something up their sleeves to get a good glimpse of Bonnie… or maybe even Tara.

Either way, it was going to be an interesting afternoon for all.


	12. The Barbeque

Insert standard disclaimer and flippant quip here. It's three o'clock in the morning and I think I'll get a little shuteye before starting a new chapter.

Xxxxxx

The Closet III

Chapter 12

The Barbeque

Ron, casually dressed in tan cargo shorts, a yellow tank top and flip flops, manned the barbeque grill while his father and Dr. James Possible stood by and gave unwanted, and totally unnecessary, advice on how to use the backyard appliance. Kim, dressed in matching shorts and top to Ron's, sat at one of the patio tables with her mother-in-law and mother while casually chatting with Dr. Schrumpfen. Bonnie, dressed in a pair of full-length denims and light blue, long sleeved, chambray shirt to cover herself more against the prying stares of the Tweebs, was loading a few CDs into the stereo system in the cabana so the party would have the proper music playing in the background.

Tara, unfortunately, had come outside in only a modest pink bikini for a swim. She hadn't heard about Bonnie's run in with the Tweebs and immediately drew the unwanted attention of the Twin Terrors.

Tara walked out of the house and over to the pool, unaware of the events that were about to unfold. As soon as she dove into the pool, surfaced and situated herself on a lounge float, the Tweebs wouldn't leave her alone. They'd brought along a two foot long, remote controlled, spy submarine complete with a fully functional, remote-viewing periscope that they had built.

The shriek Tara let out when she finally noticed the periscope covertly peering at her breasts swiftly brought everyone else on the patio a-running. The Possible parents quickly corralled the two rambunctious boys who spent the next twenty minutes trying to salvage any parts that they could from the totally smashed sub. Tara had snatched the sub out of the water and flung it onto the pool deck out of disgust and fright then swiftly raced back into the house to change into different clothes so that she wouldn't be ogled by the twins. When the platinum blond had reemerged, things had already settled back down to normal.

"So Kim and Ron are almost finished with their first degree in college?" Donald Rockwaller incredulously begged Paul Learner, Dean of the College of Education at Upperton University as the two men sat at another table with their wives, Vonda Rockwaller and Patricia Learner, and Tara's parents, Terry and Terri Tesla. "How did they complete four years of college, let alone _graduate_ from high school, so quickly? They were both in Bonnie's class last year."

"Kim?" Paul Learner questioned the redhead who was seated behind him at the adjacent table as he leaned back in his chair. "Can I tell them or would you like to show the Rockwaller's your little secret?"

"It's not really a secret," Kim said as she stood up and walked around the other table to face Bonnie's parents. "Ron and I aren't keeping it a _total_ secret from our family and friends. We'd just prefer it if the rest of the world didn't know." She held her arm out to the side and, in a light blue flash, her necklace disappeared and the Lotus Blossom appeared in her glowing blue hand. "Both Ron and I have Mystical Monkey Powers and with them we were able to save the world from the invading aliens." In another flash, the sword vanished and the necklace reappears around Kim's neck.

"With the Powers," Paul said, taking up the explanation, "they're able to absorb all of the information in a book by just holding it. That's how they're able to gain the information and pass any test for the subject the same day."

"Ron and I are even able to talk telepathically to each other across campus," Kim giggled, remembering when she'd telepathically asked Ron for a can of soda and a small bag of ranch flavored potato chips during a experiment set up by the Dean.

"Kimmie and Ronnie can also heal any minor scrapes and such using their Powers," Dr. Anne Possible said as she joined her daughter standing at the table. She didn't want to give away her daughter's _real_ healing Powers, that the two teens could make _major_ wounds disappear, lest someone found out and tried to take advantage of them. "The staff at the hospital kept the kids in recovery for almost a whole week after the invasion but we weren't able to discover just how the Powers actually work."

"There are a few other things we can do," Kim giggled as she slyly glanced over to her husband, "but they're kinda personal and private."

"And you can now use these wonderful Powers to take out all of the evil villains all over the world?" Vonda asked in awe. "My, it would be super if our little Bon Bon could do that." Donald vigorously nodded and smiled his approval.

"Mother!" Bonnie squealed in indignation. She'd walked over to join everyone half way through the explanation only to hear that vile epithet her mother had dubbed her with at the age of two and continued to use even after all the begging and pleading over the last fifteen years to stop. "You know I don't like that childish nickname!"

"She's right, Von Von," Don Rockwaller affirmed to his wife. "Bonnie is seventeen years old now and should be treated like the adult she is."

"I know, Don Don," Vonda sighed to her husband as she stood and wrapped her arms around Bonnie in a motherly hug. "But she'll always be my little girl."

"But I'm not a little girl anymore," Bonnie announced to her mother as she squirmed out of the embarrassing embrace. "Like daddy said, I'm an adult now and I've come to a decision. I _am_ joining Team Possible and fighting all of the evil Villains in the world."

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Donald Rockwaller angrily roared as he rose from his seat and violently slammed his fist on the patio table. "You're waaaaaaay too young to go gallivanting around the world taking on those vile Villains!"

"What!" Bonnie yelled as she raced over to face off with her father. "One second you're calling me an adult and the next I'm not old enough to make my own decisions about what I want to do with my life?"

"I know what's best for you, Bon Bon," Donald angrily growled to his obstinate daughter.

"Now hold on one moment, Donald," Dr. Schrumpfen calmly said as he stood up and got between the two combative Rockwallers, placing his hands on Don's shoulders to hold the man back and calm him down. "This is exactly what we've been talking about in therapy. You've controlled Bonnie her entire life. That's why she moved into this house, to regain some control over her life. I think we should hear her out and find out the reasons _why_ she wants to join Kim and Ron on their missions before any final decisions are made."

"Come and get it!" Ron hollered as he held up a platter piled high with grilled-to-perfection hot dogs and bratwurst.

"You're right," Don Rockwaller sighed to the psychiatrist. "Let's eat and then we can find out why Bon Bon wants to take this path in life."

"Daddy!"

"Okay, Bonnie," Don Rockwaller ceded to his daughter with a chuckle as everyone moved over to the table now ladened with grilled goodness. A sly grin arose as he went on. "I guess I could always use the nickname I tried to call you in third grade when you started to become so obstinate."

"What did you used to call her, Mr. R.?" Ron queried as he brought over another platter full of expertly prepared hamburgers.

Donald Rockwaller wore a winning yet slightly devious smile as he said, "She used to put up a fight with just about everything I asked her to do so I nicknamed her Rocky."

"DADDY!"

Kim placed a hot dog bun on her plate, grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him a few feet away from everyone. She quietly whispered something in his ear before he reached into what appeared to be a very full front right cargo pants pocket and he sneaked whatever he pulled out of the pocket to his wife. Kim covertly palmed the object or objects and swiftly stuffed it into the bun. She turned away from the table where everyone was fixing their food as Ron went over, grabbed a hot dog and swiftly brought it back over and placed it in Kim's bun. Kim was almost beaming as she joined the group of people at the tables to finish piling food on her plate.

"Hey Kim, what'd Ron just give you," Tara slyly asked the redhead as she squirted a little catsup on top of her burger.

"What-Who?" Kim sputtered as she stopped spooning cole slaw on her plate and looked over to her blond girlfriend. She blushed and quickly denied, "I didn't get anything from Ron."

"Yes you did, K," Bonnie coyly said as she spooned some of Ron's delicious homemade baked beans onto her plate. "Ron got something that was white out of his front cargo pocket and gave it to you. Whatever it was, you put it in your bun."

"Oh, you mean…" Kim said as she nervously pointed over to where she and Ron had been. "That was nothing."

"That wasn't nothing," Jim said as he tapped Ron on his left shoulder, distracting the blond boy to look in that direction.

"That was a bunch of miniature marshmallows," Tim said as he took advantage of his brother's distraction and snuck around to Ron's right side. He swiftly yanked a bag of mini marshmallows from Ron's right front pocket and quickly dashed away, holding it high for everyone to see before he tossed it onto the table as he ran by.

"Kim just loves marshmallows on her hot dog," Jim gleefully cheered as he joined his brother in their escape.

Five things happened at virtually the same time.

"Tweebs!" Kim screamed and blushed furiously as she slammed her plate onto the table and took a step to chase Tim around the patio.

"Jim, Tim," Mr. Dr. Possible warned in his most fatherly voice, "don't tease your sister."

"Oh Gawd," Kim groaned as she immediately realized she didn't have a chance of catching her brothers so she collapsed onto one of the chaise lounges and buried her head in shame.

"KP!" Ron yelled, dropped his overloaded plate onto a patio table and raced over to comfort his wife.

"Cheese!" Rufus squeaked in delight as he tore into the plate piled high with slices of Swiss, American and Pepper Jack cheese that was on the table in case anyone wanted extra on the hamburger.

The entire patio went silent for five, six then seven seconds before Bonnie let out a nervous laugh as she surveyed the scene. Tara ran over to Kim to help Ron comfort the obviously distraught redhead.

For some strange reason, Jim and Tim raced over and hid behind their mother. That was a BIG mistake. Anne Possible swiftly grabbed the collars of their tee-shirts and scowled at them. "James Timothy, Timothy James," she growled in her most motherly voice, "what were you thinking!"

"Sorry, mom," the twins woefully moaned and appeared to be sorry for their transgression with well practiced, sad faces.

"What's the matter, Kim," Tara caringly asked as she stroked her hand around Kim's back in small circles. "I don't see what's so wrong with putting marshmallows on your hot dog. I like them on my spaghetti."

"Marshmallows on spaghetti?" Ron curiously questioned before he began to salivate and lick his lips. "Man, that sounds badical! KP, we should have spaghetti tomorrow night."

"Normally," Bonnie loudly announced to everyone as she sauntered over to the three teens, "I would deride K for such a strange concoction... but that actually sounds quite delicious."

"You really think so?" Kim sniffled as she sat up a bit in the chaise but also snuggled deeper into Ron's protective arms.

"Yes I do," Bonnie affirmed as she reached a hand out to help the redhead up out of the chair. "I mean the sugary sweetness of marshmallows mixed with the smoky tang of the dog… with maybe a touch of pickle relish to balance it all out."

"Actually," Kim good naturedly chuckled as she accepted the help up and moved back over to where she'd dropped her plate on a table, "I kinda like to add a little of Ron's special cheese sauce for that added kick. He likes to add a few minced jalapenos when he melts the cheese."

"Ron," Bonnie firmly said as she picked up her plate, grabbed a handful of miniature marshmallows from the bag and sprinkled them on top of her bratwurst, then held the plate out to the blond boy, "cheese sauce me!"

Xxxxxx

The rest of the party went well, except when the twins tried to push Bonnie into the pool so she would have to change her clothes. (Hopefully into something a little more revealing so they could get a peek at what was under said clothes.)

Unfortunately, the twins didn't count on Bonnie's speed, athleticism and ballet skills. She gracefully pirouetted away from their coordinated attack and unceremoniously shoved them both into the water. To make matters worse, Mrs. Dr. Possible didn't allow the twins to change out of their wet clothes to dry off. A few of the adults stated that Jim and Tim could catch their death of cold but Dr. Possible just smiled at that old wives tale and informed everyone that a cold is caused by a virus that attack the immune system. Since the twin's immune systems had always been strong, and it was a nice sunny day out, Jim and Tim were in no immediate danger except from their still irate sister and a now barracuda-smirking brunette. (And maybe even an equally angry platinum blond from the submarine incident.)

After the pool incident, Bonnie calmly and efficiently explained to her parents why she wanted to join Team Possible. She didn't bring up the fact that she would need to sleep, in a _sexual_ sort of way, with Ron to get a dose of MMP, but she did mention that she would be taking martial arts instruction from Kim and Ron. Then Bonnie briefly explained to the adults about how she'd already gone on the one mission against DNAmy.

Both Don and Von Rockwaller were greatly impressed with their daughter's presentation. They asked a few questions which Bonnie fielded like a pro before they gave their tentative approval for her to go on a few more missions. The only stipulation they put on Bonnie was that the teal-eyed brunette had to keep up her excellent grades in school.

Bonnie practically beamed at her victory over her parents knowing that she _could_ keep her straight-A average up once she had a full portion of the Mystic Powers and could study for any exam by simply picking up the book.

Xxxxxx

All of the guests had gone home and the dishes, kitchen and patio had been cleaned up so once again it was a typical Sunday evening in the Kim and Ron Stoppable house.

"I think we'll need to record **Agony County**," Ron said as he jauntily bopped down the stairs in his usual off beat cadence. "Bon Bon's out like a light and I don't think she'll be awake until sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"She's out cold, huh?" Tara begged with a giggle. She was sitting in the recliner again with the afghan blanket covering her naked body and facing the television on the other side of the living room. "I know I conked out for about twenty minutes after Ron and I made love yesterday and my mind is still a little fuzzy."

"I know what you mean," Kim chuckled as she stood up from lying on the couch, retrieved a universal remote control and set the timer for the video recorder. "The first time Ron and I made love, I couldn't think straight for nearly a whole day."

"Welcome to my world," Ron chuckled as he laid down on the couch, allowing Kim to lie in front of him and snuggle back into his arms after setting the recorder for the program. "I've lived with a fuzzy brain for my whole life."

"That might have something to do with your never-be-normal lifestyle, Sweetie," Kim giggled and grabbed Ron's hands that were dancing across her bare stomach. It was a little game they played whenever they settled down to watch television. Kim would begin to get comfortable in his arms and Ron would playfully try to tickle her until their fingers intertwined. Then all would be fine as the show came on.

The three teens quietly watched **Agony County **until it was drawing to a close. In a climatic cliffhanger, Charity, the lead female characters, had a false positive reading from a home pregnancy test and was just about to confront her boyfriend, Danny, who had just arrived when the show went to commercial at the end of the hour.

Tara suddenly let out a large gasp as her eyes shot to the naked couple cuddling on the couch before she almost silently begged, "Ron, am I pregnant because of what we did yesterday?"

"I don't think so," Ron quickly answered with a lopsided smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Welllllll," the platinum blond started as she sat up a bit in the chair and one of her hands absently burrowed under the blanket to cup her womanhood, "it's just that I'm not on any type of birth control and I'm at that stage during my period where it might happen. When we bonded yesterday, well, you weren't using any kind of protection when you…" She let the accusation hang.

"…When Ron filled you up with some liquid Ronshine?" Kim finished Tara's query with a light giggle and broad smile. She saw the concern in the blond girl's eyes and quickly belayed those concerns. "You don't need to worry. Both Ron and I can control our bodies to the point where I can harden the outer shell of my ovaries so they can't be penetrated and he can create sperm without tails so they can't move."

"I might've filled you up with my little soldiers," Ron chuckled, "but there's no way they could've marched their way around your playground and made you pregnant."

"That's a relief," Tara greatly sighed and sat back in her chair. "Not that I don't want to get pregnant in the future but I don't think I'm ready for motherhood just yet and I'm sure my mom and dad would hit the roof if it happened without getting married first."

"Now that you have your own portion of MMP," Kim said as she sat up on the couch to talk with her girlfriend, "that means you can do the same thing I can and not get pregnant unless you want to. You can even control your menstrual cycle to the point that it'll only last for an hour or so instead of the normal three days. And when the time is right, you can control your cycle and get pregnant whenever you decide."

"Who's pregnant?"

The question came from the staircase and preceded Bonnie who was nakedly coming down the stairs on wobbly legs. She was obviously unfocused and had a major case of bed-head as she tried to smooth her hair back into place while also attempting to rub her temples to get her brain to start working properly so she'd only caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"You are," Ron quickly answered with a goofy smile as he propped himself up a bit behind Kim on the couch. He, and everyone else in the room, knew the brunette wasn't pregnant after the talk they'd just had, but Ron wanted to have a little fun at her expense after their MMP infusing romp in the bedroom that had happened just before Ron returned downstairs.

"You knocked me up!" Bonnie screeched as she stared daggers at the blond boy, not catching both Tara and Kim trying to hold back a laugh. "But I can't be pregnant! I still have two years of high school to get through and then I was planning on college!"

"Well I'm sure Mr. B. wouldn't mind it too much if you brought our baby to school every once in a while," Ron answered, trying hard himself to hold in his laughter from the joke. "And I'm sure the Freshmen in Health Class would love to take care of a real baby instead of a sack of flour."

"Stoppable! You… you," Bonnie growled low before the two blonds and one redhead broke out in peals of laughter.

"You're not pregnant, B," Kim got out after she reigned in her jocularity. "We were just talking about it with Tara. Using our Mystical Monkey Powers, we can control our reproductive processes to the point where none of us girls can get pregnant unless we want to."

"And since you just got a healthy dose of the Mystic Powers," Tara laughed as she pointed to the dribble of white, viscose goo making its way down the insides of Bonnie's legs, "you can control your reproductive system too."

Bonnie snatched up the monthly television guide and was about to angrily throw it at Ron when a glowing blue shimmer surrounded her hand and the magazine. Her fully cocked arm stopped, then slowly brought the TV listings back in front of her and she stared at it for a second.

"Hey," Bonnie almost screamed in realization as the blue aura dimmed and then extinguished, "You made me miss **Agony County**, Ron Ron!"

"Don't worry, B," Kim said as she pointed to the video recorder sitting on the shelf below the television, "we recorded it as we watched. I'm sure Ron, Tara and I wouldn't mind watching it again with you."

"Oh no," the brunette groused and pointed directly at the blond boy. "Whenever Ron Ron watches a rerun, he always spoils the plot by talking about what's about to happen!"


	13. The Cheer Squad

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all right to the television series **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing from The Mouse and won't until the year 2026 when I retire and start drawing a pension. You see, I was working for an independent TV station in L.A. when Disney bought it back in 1988. I left the company just before they sold the station in 1996, but I was tenured by that time and will receive a few bucks when I retire.

Xxxxxx

The Closet III

Chapter 13

The Cheer Squad

"I still don't understand why you would want to speed up the process by a few days," Dean Paul Learner said shaking his head as he passed out the test for the last class Kim and Ron needed for their degree in education, "but here you go."

It was Wednesday and the dynamic teen duo had increased their workload at the University of Upperton. They'd completed three classes during both Monday and Tuesday's sessions, effectively making this their final exam to pass so they could obtain their certification in teaching.

"We have travel plans for next week," Kim explained as she started on the test, "and we'll need at least two days to take care of some things before we leave on Saturday."

It only took a little over one hour for Ron and Kim to finish the normally two hour long exam. The Dean handed the tests off to his secretary so she could shuttle them on to the instructor who usually handled the class before he sat down in one of the comfy leather chairs to wait for the results with the teens. At the barbeque, Kim had asked Dean Learner if they could finish up a few days early and get their final test grade back before they left that day and he'd agreed.

"So," Dean Learner asked in normal conversation, "where are you off to on Saturday?"

"We're traveling to a secluded monastery in rural Japan," Ron answered, using the vague cover story they'd come up with which was true, but not entirely the whole truth. "They need some help with a… special project, they're working on." The project was helping Bonnie and Tara deal with their new Mystical Monkey Powers. Of course, the Yamanouchi School was the ideal place to help the two teens learn to use their newly acquired Mystic Powers. Sensei was a better teacher than either Ron or Kim with the mystic elements of the Powers and Yori, Hirotaka and the rest of the students could also help them teach the girls martial arts.

Kim and Ron just wanted a nice vacation since the truce with all of the villains would be coming to a close in about a month and Kim thought that they would be extremely busy when it ended, but the Dean didn't need to know all the particulars of the trip.

"What about the cheer squad?" Paul begged to Kim. "With you out of the country, the squad will be down one person. Plus you're the supervisor now. Won't that put the whole squad in a bit of a bind?"

"Actually," Kim answered as she got up out of her chair and moved over to Ron's lap like she normally would after the tests were over, "that's already been taken care of. We've already recruited three new members who are coming along nicely. When I'm here, we'll be able to cover the sidelines of the football games better, plus they'll still be able to perform the regular routines if both Bonnie and I are on a mission with Ron."

Kim had told Dean Learner of Bonnie's desires to join Team Possible but she didn't mention that the third new recruit would fill Tara's spot when the four teens left for Japan.

There was a crisp knock at the door before the Dean could ask another question and a well tanned brunette walked in with a winning smile on her face.

"Bonnie?" Kim questioned when she saw the teal-eyed girl walk up on the small group. "It's almost noon. What are you doing out of school?"

"I talked Barkin into letting me join the SKIP program on Monday when I got to school," Bonnie responded as she sat down in the chair Kim had just vacated. "I took my Junior level exams yesterday and my Senior levels today." Bonnie's barracuda smile amped up a bit as she proudly stated, "I just graduated."

"Congratulations!" Ron cheered before he took on a more serious demeanor. "But, how'd ya talk Mr. B. into letting you take the exams?"

"I just told him I could fast-study like you can," Bonnie said as she held up a glowing blue hand, "and I promised him I'd get my teaching credentials quickly so I could teach a class or two next semester."

"You wanna teach?" Ron incredibly begged, remembering that the brunette had mentioned that she was going to study criminology at the party on Sunday. "But I thought you had other plans after getting out of high school?"

"I did," Bonnie affirmed as she primly crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap. "I can pick up whatever I need to learn about criminology out of the books in the public library or take classes in my spare time. But, if we're all at school when we get called out on a mission, then we'll be able to take off faster."

"So does that mean you'll be quitting the cheer squad too?" Paul asked out of curiosity.

"That's right," Kim nodded. "You're the squad captain. Who'll take over the duties?"

"Marcella has already agreed to take over the captaincy with a little back up from Hope," the brunette sheepishly said as she slouched a little in her seat. "As much as I'd like to deny it, the job is a lot of hard work. I'm not sure if I could've handled it while studying for my teaching credentials and also going on missions. I'm just not you, K," Bonnie softly admitted.

There was another rap on the door before a platinum blond girl with a beaming smile entered. "Boy!" Tara loudly sighed as she walked over to the growing group, "that visitor parking lot sure is far away from this building!"

"Not you too, Tara!" Kim practically screamed in disbelief.

"Yep," Bonnie coyly acknowledged as the blond girl joined everyone and took a seat. "Both T and I took the tests over the last two days and we both passed with flying colors."

"But why, Tara?" Ron begged in confusion. "What do you plan on doing now that you've graduated?"

"I have a few plans," the blue-eyed teen answered as she nestled into one of the comfy, overstuffed burgundy hued chair, "but I think they're something to be discussed in private just between us four." She shot a wary glance at the stout administrator. "They're kinda personal."

"Can you at least give us a hint?" Kim begged.

"Welllllll," Tara hedged a bit in thought before a big smile graced her face. "I know my telepathy isn't as honed as you and Ron's is but Bonnie and I have been practicing so maybe I can tell you telepathically." Her eyes closed and a stern look appeared as she concentrated.

After a minute Kim's emerald eyes shot wide open and she loudly exclaimed, "Do you really want to do that?"

"What did she say?" Ron begged. The telepathic message wasn't directed at him so he wasn't privy to the message sent from Tara to his wife.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetie," Kim cooed to Ron as she lovingly stroked his cheek. "It _is_ something we should discuss at home."

"This is fascinating," Dean Paul Learner enthused as he sat forward in his chair and looked directly at Kim. "I thought only you and Ron had the Mystical Monkey Powers. How did these two ladies get them?"

"It's a long story," Kim sighed as she snuggled deeper into Ron's arms, "and quite frankly, it's something that needs to be kept a secret. But just to let you know, my Powers are equal to Ron's, and Bonnie and Tara's portions of the Power are almost as strong as mine right now. We're exploring the possibilities of how strong they can get so we're keeping the whole sharing thing under wraps."

"Plus, we also don't want some evil dudes trying and get the Power," Ron quickly amended.

"I understand," Paul said as he sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of his face in thought.

There was a quick rap at the door and the secretary entered. She handed a small stack of papers to the Dean and then left the room. Paul Learner paged through the documents for a few seconds before he stood up and handed half to Kim and the other half to Ron. The mind-conversation between Tara and Kim was forgotten as everyone's attention was drawn to the papers in the Dean's hands.

"Here are your final exams…" he said as he went over to his desk and picked up two additional pieces of paper. They looked to be a little larger than a standard sheet of paper and they also appeared to be of a heavier weight paper stock. He crossed the room and handed one each to Kim and Ron. "…And here are your diplomas. Congratulations, you are now college graduates."

Xxxxxx

Kim had been so… _unsettled,_ by Tara's reason to use her newly acquired MMP to finish high school early that she refused to drive home, leaving the task of piloting the Roth SL Coupe to Ron. He tried to bring his wife out of her silent musing as he drove home, following Bonnie and Tara in the brunette's white convertible, but Kim remained resolutely mum the entire trip.

Kim's silence was broken the second she entered the house.

"Tara, are you crazy?" Kim practically screamed as she stripped out of her shorts and top, baring her body like she always did when she got home.

"I'm not crazy," Tara smugly replied as she followed suit and stripped out of her clothes before sitting in the recliner she always occupied when in the living room. "I've always known what I wanted to do after high school and adding my service to you and Ron will be my small contribution to keeping Team Possible available for any missions that come up." The redhead and platinum blond had started a staring contest during the discussion with Tara snuggling under her afghan blanket and Kim standing there with her arms folded under her petite breasts.

"What is it that Tara wants to do?" Ron asked Bonnie quietly as they stood out of the line of hearing. He knew Kim never wanted to be interrupted when she was interrogating someone so he'd always just listen in and also sought what information he could get from someone else who might know something. In this case Bonnie could possibly know what Tara had in mind. She and the platinum blond had always seemed to know what the other was thinking since they'd been friends as long as he and Kim had been.

"I'm not sure what T offered K," Bonnie whispered to the blond boy, "but she's always wanted to work in a day care center for babies and small kids. What that has to do with Team Possible, I'm not really sure."

Kim caved in first when she threw her arms in the air in frustration and turned to walk into the kitchen while saying, "It really doesn't matter at this time. Ron and I aren't planning on it for quite a few years since we'll live a lot longer with our Mystical Powers. Do you want something to drink?" When she saw Tara shake her head in the negative she disappeared from the room and everyone could hear the redhead rattling around in the refrigerator.

Now normally Ron wasn't the brightest bulb in the lamp with puzzles and word games, but he could, on occasion, figure things out given the right clues.

This was one of those times.

Since he and Bonnie had only taken off their shoes and socks after getting home before the discussion began, he grabbed her arm and hustled her out the front door. Bonnie was a little put out by the rough handling and turned on Ron the second the front door shut.

"What's your problem, Ron?" she shouted.

"I think I know what they're talking about, Bon Bon," Ron said as he backed off a bit from the slightly irate brunette.

"What… what?" Bonnie questioned, quickly losing her anger with the blond boy and replacing it with curiosity.

"Well," Ron started while absently rubbing the back of his neck, "I think Tara thinks KP and I are ready to start a family and she wants to take care of our kid after he or she is born."

Bonnie considered Ron's idea for a minute before she started to slowly shake her head. "No. No, I think Tara might be offering something more than that. She just loves babies and I know she almost can't wait to start her own family. I think she wants to take care of your child… but she also wants to _carry_ your baby leaving Kim free to go on missions. I think Tara offered to be a surrogate mother for you two."

It was Ron's turn to mull over what Bonnie came up with. It didn't take him long before he said, "I think you're right. Kim mentioned that we're not planning on having kids for a while since we'll live a long time with our MMP, and Tara said that her offer would leave Kim free to go on missions. Right after we got married, KP and I decided that having kids right away would maybe stop all of our mission work."

"Would you and K reconsider having a child sooner if you didn't have to worry about K being pregnant or taking care of a baby while you're on a mission?" Bonnie queried.

"Actually, we were also concerned about the repercussions with high school and college and all the other distractions that normally happen in life," Ron answered as he took the door knob in hand and started to open the door. "I guess KP and I have something to re-discuss."

Xxxxxx

"That was a great practice, ladies," Kim said as she clapped her hands to get the attention of the cheer squad members.

It was Thursday after school and the first practice to be held in the former stables/new gymnasium behind Kim and Ron's house. The building had been totally gutted before the entire interior floor area was paved over and fitted with a wooden parquet floor. One long wall had been entirely faced with floor to ceiling, triple pane windows so the mountainous view behind the house was visible from anywhere in the large room. The opposite wall was fitted with mirrors from one end to the other and had a ballet barre running the length of the room. One of the shorter side walls had non-coin operating vending machines along it while the other had a set of retractable bleachers, just like the gym at school. The whole building had been insulated for the cold winter months and a central heating/air conditioning system, complete with large ducts for practicing covert mission entrances, was in place to keep the entire gym at a comfortable seventy-two degrees year round. All-in-all it was the perfect place to hold cheer practice, or even an exhibition if needed. There were even a set of gym mats stacked in one corner for martial arts training or in case the squad wanted to perform a few gymnastic runs for a routine.

"Now, I want you to know that this gym is open for you to practice in while we're out of the country," Kim started as the girls all gathered around, "but there are a few rules you have to adhere to. First off, please remember to keep the floor clean. We don't want anyone to get hurt slipping on a wet spot or some dirt on the floor."

"You don't need to worry about that," Marcella said and she pointed over to Hope, standing on the other side of the group. "Hope and I will make sure we're all safe."

"I'm sure you will," Kim chuckled, remembering full well how the whole squad made sure the gym floor at school was always clear of debris before, during and after practice. "But remember, this is a new floor with _ten_ coats of fresh wax on it, so just be careful. The other rule I'd like to lay down is simple. While this building is open to you at any time, day or night, you are _not_ to bring your boyfriends here for a private party. This is strictly a place for the cheer squad only so _no_ make-out sessions."

The girls all laughed and swore that they hadn't even thought about it. No one had thought about laying one of the mats out in front of the huge vista widows with the lights turned off late at night so they could get naked and make love with their boyfriends in the moonlight.

Since practice was over, the girls went out to the former paddock area which had been paved over for a parking lot and stripped out of their clothes so they could relax on the patio.

Xxxxxx

It was an uncomfortably drizzly Friday evening, miserable weather to play a football game in, but the game went on as usual. During the second quarter, Kim, Tara, Ron and Bonnie stood off to the side and watched the eight cheerleaders, the new permanent cheer squad, do their thing. They were all pleased to see that the squad was working well together and the three new girls were fitting in nicely with the group.

It was a tight game near the end of the fourth quarter with Middleton down by three points when lightning started to dance across the sky and the heavens opened up in a deluge. The referees made a quick call to the local weatherman and learned that it was a fast moving storm and would move out of the area in ten or fifteen minutes. They decided, after consulting with the two head coaches, that it would be safer for the player to delay the end of the game until the weather subsided. The two teams left the field but most of the crowd stayed in the stands to wait for the game to resume.

The cheer squad had taken shelter under a clear plastic drop cloth but they were already soaked to the bone, not having the special rain gear that Mr. Barkin had sworn was covered in the school budget. As the supervisor of the cheer team, Kim made a mental note to find out what was up with the rain gear. If it wasn't coming soon, she and Ron would buy the necessary rain wear for the squad so the girls wouldn't suffer like they were this evening.

Kim panned her gaze around the bleachers at all of the now bored fans and a smile came to her face. She knew exactly what they needed.

"Come on ladies," Kim cheerfully yelled as she took off her socks and shoes, "we need to keep the crowd in the game." The redhead dashed out onto the field and gaily slid across the wet, muddy grass on her bare feet. (The lightning was already moving on so Kim wasn't concerned about getting hit, but it was still raining cats and dogs.)

Bonnie, seeing what Kim was up to, let out a gleeful yelp as she bared her feet and followed, doing Kim one better by falling on her butt and skidding almost as far as the cheer supervisor. The other squad members plus Ron swiftly followed and soon the whole stadium was raucously cheering on the Middleton Mad Dog Cheerleaders in their wet, mud-caked efforts to entertain.

The two teams took the field when the rain slowed and Middleton drove for a last second, winning touchdown with the noisy, home team crowd loudly cheering them on.

Kim, Tara, Bonnie and Ron all waited until everyone had left the stadium before they headed to Ron's Hum Vee. When they arrived at the vehicle, they all stripped out of their muddy uniforms down to their skivvies, got in the Hummer and headed home to warm up in the Jacuzzi.


	14. Yamanouchi Week One

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all right to the television series **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing from The Mouse. I'm really just Lost In America. I need to find a woman with a job and a car and a gun... and house with cable. (If you know where that came from, well, I'd like to shake your hand and maybe bake you some cookies.)

Xxxxxx

The Closet III

Chapter 14

Yamanouchi Week One

"I think you two would be better off packing light," Ron suggested to Tara and Bonnie as the two girls lugged their large suitcases down the stairs at the house. It was Saturday and the four teens were getting ready to piled into the Hummer for the trip to the airport and Japan. "It's a four or five mile hike to get to Yamanouchi and I don't think you'll want to lug all that stuff up the side of a mountain. It's my honor to haul your shopping bags around the Middleton Mall but I'm not gonna play pack mule for you up the side of a mountain."

"We're gonna be gone for a whole month, Ron Ron," Bonnie groused as she dropped the two large bags, got down on her knees and opened one of the suitcases. She started to sort through the twenty or so blouses in the bag. "That means at least forty changes of clothes for the trip. I gotta look good, so I don't see what I can leave behind."

"We're going to be training at a extremely secluded school, B," Kim said as she came down the stairs with only a single backpack slung over her shoulder. "All you'll need is a gi and maybe one or two changes of clothes if we go into Tokyo some night, and even then you can wear the clothes you wore on the plane." She stooped down next to the brunette and started pulling clothes out of the suitcase. "Here, let me help you."

"KP, catch," Ron hollered as he grabbed two spare empty backpacks from the foyer closet and tossed them to his wife. Kim snagged one of the packs out of mid air and let the other sail over her head to land next to Tara who was rifling through her large, single suitcase.

"I guess it's not like we need to be a fashion plate _all_ the time," Tara giggled as she picked up the empty backpack and started to sort through her suitcase to cull what she absolutely needed for the trip.

"That's true," Kim said as she snatched a silk blouse out of Bonnie's hand that the brunette was about to gingerly place in the backpack. "You don't have to worry about the Food Chain anymore so you don't have to be too concerned about how you look all the time."

It took fifteen minutes, and a little arguing, to persuade Bonnie to leave stuff like her hairdryer and fancy, puce colored cocktail dress behind, but they were finally ready to leave. They got into the Hummer and drove to the airport.

As they entered the departure area doors Bonnie looked around the vast open area and wondered aloud, "Who has the tickets?" Kim and Ron coyly smiled which only set the brunette on edge.

"Tickets?" Ron chirped in his best fake Mexican bandit voice, "We don't need no stinkin' tickets!"

"Ron Ron," Bonnie huffed in exasperation, dropped her pack and threw her hands in the air, "you know the airlines _demand_ that anyone who gets on board a plane has to have a ticket or boarding pass!"

Just then a black shozoku clad figure suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and landed next to the brunette, who let out a high pitched shriek at the sight, and placed four tickets in her hand. Just as quickly, he leaped away and simply vanished.

"Secret ninja tickets," Kim chuckled as she snatched two of them from the still stunned brunette and latched onto Ron's arm. "It's no big. The same thing happened to me the first time Ron took me to Japan."

"I guess it's something you'll need to get used to now that you'll be traveling with Kim and Ron a lot," Tara said as she daintily snatched one of the two remaining tickets from Bonnie, picked up the brunette's backpack and gently guided her still-stunned, teal-eyed brunette friend to the departure gate.

Xxxxxx

"Boy," Tara panted as the four teens stopped to rest for a moment by a waterfall near the top of Mount Yamanouchi, "I sure am glad you talked us out of bringing our big suitcases. I've never hike in the mountains before."

"I don't see how anyone can live up here with the air as thin as it is," Bonnie gasped as she plopped down next to the pool at the bottom of the falls and splashed some water on her face. "I can barely breath."

"You'll get used to it," Ron laughed as he walked over to one side of the waterfall. "Come on, we're almost there." He led the way to a secret tunnel behind the falls.

"Whoa!" Tara gasped as they came out the other side of the tunnel and saw the school beyond a swinging bridge.

"Impressive, isn't it," Kim laughed as she took her husband's hand in hers and started across the rope and plank bridge.

"I'll say," Bonnie marveled as she and Tara followed their married friends to the two huge wooden doors set in the twenty foot high wall that surrounded the school. "I take back what I said earlier. I'd _love_ to live in a place like this. It's simply beautiful!"

"Welcome to Yamanouchi," the old, white haired gentleman said and bowed as one of the doors seemed to magically open in front of him. It appeared as if no one other than the old man was standing there to swing the door open so Bonnie and Tara couldn't fathom how the huge door had moved on its own.

"Thank you Sensei," both Ron and Kim said in unison as they put fist in hand and slightly bowed in honored greeting.

"It's good to be back," Kim said with a broad smile and then turned to introduce her two girlfriends. "This is Tara Tesla and Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Ahhh, Rockwaller-san, Tesla-san," Sensei said with a slight bow to each, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I hope your stay will bring you both the knowledge you seek and the peace of mind you will need in your travels through life."

"That's very kind of you, Master Sensei," Bonnie chimed with a full, ninety degree bow at the waist. Tara followed Kim and Ron's lead and performed the simple fist in hand with a slight bow of the head greeting.

As Bonnie straightened from the bow she felt a soft but firm stinging slap across her face.

"What?" the teal-eyed brunette screeched taking a quick, stunned step away as she rubbed the reddening spot. "What'd you do that for?"

"Sorry, Bon Bon," Ron chuckled, "but you just got the traditional greeting for anyone new to Yamanouchi."

"It's the first lesson whenever you attend a martial arts academy," Kim laughed along with her husband.

"But why didn't he hit Tara?" Bonnie indignantly asked as she rounded on her lifelong friend. She hadn't watched how the platinum blond had bowed, being otherwise preoccupied with her bow and Sensei's open hand.

"Wellll, I kinda like to watch Kung Fu flicks," Tara giggled as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment from the confession. "They always preach that you should never take your eyes off of _anyone_ who knows martial arts."

"Don't worry about it, Bon Bon," Ron sighed as the four teens started following Sensei to a small, temple-like building. "I learned the same lesson the first time I came here only Sensei wasn't as gentle with me as he was with you."

"And you don't have to call him Master Sensei," Kim added as they reached the door to the temple. "Sensei means both teacher and master, so it sound like you're calling him Master Master."

"And as I told young Stoppable-sama on his first stay here," Sensei said as he stopped at one side of the low table in the middle of the room with a tea set sitting in the middle of it, "I am not one of your American-style, gangster rap artists."

"I dunno, Sensei," Ron laughed as a picture leapt into his head. "I can see you in DJ booth, scratching a record while bustin' out a rhyme or two."

"Ron," Kim playfully chided her husband, "don't go all street on us here. I get more than enough of that when Drakken tries to be hip."

"Be that as it may," Sensei spread his arms out to indicate the table, "you are parched after your long journey so it is also customary to rest and have tea when you arrive. Please sit."

Sensei sat on one side of the table while a wary Bonnie, wanting to stay as far away from him as possible, sat opposite the old man. Kim and Ron took their seats to the left of the teacher while Tara sat across from the married couple.

"Where is everybody, Sensei?" Ron politely asked as the elderly, Japanese gentleman started to pour and Kim passed the filled cups around the table. "Normally the courtyard would be filled with students sparring and stuff but I didn't see anyone when we arrived."

"The younger students are out on the mountain performing the usual field exercise of stealth and observation," Sensei blithely stated before taking a sip of tea.

"And the older students are the ones they are observing?" Kim queried as she rolled her teacup in the palms of her hands, savoring the aroma of the tea.

"Only Hirotaka and Yori are playing hide and seek," Sensei said, a small smile showing through his long, white beard and mustache. "The other older students have recently been stationed around the world keeping an eye on your usual foes. They are making sure the villains of the world adhere to the truce that is in place."

"You have your ninjas out there keeping track of Super Villains?" Tara asked in surprise.

"We are _not _ninja!' Sensei huffed indignantly.

"I don't know if you know it or not, Tara," Ron started to say as he held up his hand to inform Sensei that he would handle the explanation, "but real life ninjas aren't all they're cracked up to be in the movies. They're basically assassins; mercenaries for hire. You can blame Hong Kong and Hollywood for glamorizing their lifestyle in the movies."

"They are actually only thugs and thieves with _no_ honor," Sensei added in a bit of a snit before he settled down and continued. "Here, we teach the discipline of Bushido."

"Oh, I get it," Tara said in understand. "You mean you follow the Bushido Code and its seven virtues: Loyalty, Honor, Justice, Courage, Benevolence, Politeness and... and..."

"...And Veracity," Ron filled in for her as it looked like Tara was having a little trouble remembering the last virtue. "That's the devotion to truth."

"That's right!" the platinum blond chirped at Ron's help. She turned to the wise old man sitting to her right and slightly bowed her head. "I apologize for my misunderstanding of your teachings and way of life."

"It is not your fault, Tesla-san," Sensei said in a kindly voice with a little mirth thrown in. "As Ron-sama said earlier, blame Hollywood and the movies for the misconception. Imagine having that young Timothy Van Patten kid posing as a ninja-in-training. The audacity! At least that show only lasted thirteen episodes."

"And Tara remembered all but one of the seven virtues," Kim said with a giggle, lightly laughing at the thought of the show Sensei had alluded to. She and Ron had tried to watch a few episodes of THE MASTER on _TV Trash Heap_ but they couldn't keep a straight face during the supposed ninjitsu action. Kim turned to her blond girlfriend and asked, "But why would you know about the code?"

"Well, I've always loved those kung fu movies so much," Tara giggled and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck from revealing one of her deep, dark secrets, "that I kinda started searching websites trying to find out more about the martial arts. I'd noticed how much the arts have helped both you and Ron so I wanted to learn more about it. I ran across a few sites featuring the Code of Bushido and you two seem to stick to the code, so I've been trying to learn and follow it myself."

"That is excellent," Sensei said as a smile tried to show through his long Fu Manchu mustache and beard. (You could tell he was smiling by the way the mustache rose slightly at the corners of his mouth.) "You already have a solid foundation in the background of martial arts." The Master of Yamanouchi rose from the low table and started for the door. "We shall start your training immediately."

As the four teens followed Sensei out of the building Bonnie pulled Ron aside and asked in a whisper, "Don't we get a chance to relax after the long hike up here, Ron Ron?"

"Actually, Bon Bon," Ron laughed as he pointed to one of the practice circles in the courtyard, "we just had our break. It's time to get your gi on and hit the bricks."

"We get to chop bricks in half?" Tara begged in utter delight, suddenly imagining herself smashing her way barehanded through a brick wall and taking down a dozen evil black clad ninjas.

The four teens were lead over to the dormitory where they were assigned rooms. Kim and Ron shared one cell, the same room that they'd stayed in the last time they were at Yamanouchi, while Bonnie and Tara each had a private cell.

Bonnie took a quick look around the tiny room then leaned out the door and called, "Hey Ron Ron, can you come here for a minute and explain something to me?"

"What'cha wanna know, Bon Bon?" Ron queried as he joined her in the sliding paper doorway.

Bonnie panned her hand around the small three foot by eight foot room and said, "I can understand the Armoire where I can hung the few clothes I brought along but," she picked up the tatami mat and held it out for Ron to see, "this door mat is way too big for this tiny room." She dropped the straw and reed mat and held up what appeared to be a tiny wooden saddle or slightly curved padded footstool. "And what the heck is this thing?"

"The straw and reed mat," Ron started as he picked it up and spread it out on the floor, "is actually your bed. It's called a tatami mat and there should be a set of sheets in the Armoire that go along with it." He took the padded headrest from Bonnie and placed it at one end of the mat. "And this is your pillow. It's all traditional bedroom furniture here in Japan. The only time you'll actually be in your room is when you change your clothes or sleep at night. That's why the room is so small." He wasn't about to tell the normally fiery brunette that the headrest/pillow was originally created to keep a Geisha's hair in place so she wouldn't have to undo her elaborate hairstyle at night and spend a few hours the next morning fixing it up again.

"Are you sure, Ron Ron?" the teal-eyed brunette anxiously begged. "I'm not used to sleeping on the floor. It looks really uncomfortable."

"You won't need to worry about getting to sleep tonight, B," Kim said as she walked by the room, already dressed in a clean white gi. "You'll be plenty tired after training."

"And wake-up call around here is at four AM," Ron laughed as he headed back to his room to change.

Xxxxxx

Bonnie and Tara sat barefooted, wearing the white gis that they'd found in their rooms, on a bench under a cherry tree in the courtyard. They were listening to Sensei expound on the history and evolution of the martial arts, the first step in their training, while Kim and Ron sparred in a nearby combat circles. Rufus was acting as referee for the couple, complete with a Middleton Mad Dogs ball cap and whistle on a lanyard (made by Ron for his little buddy,) around his neck.

After about ten minutes, Sensei noticed he was losing his audience. The two girls were paying more attention to the exhibition the married couple were putting on then they were to the Head of the Yamanouchi School. Sensei wisely nodded and asked, "Kim-sama is very proficient, is she not?"

"Kim's good at everything she does," Tara flatly stated as she watched her redheaded friend do a double flip over Ron's leg sweep and land behind him. The blond boy continued the sweep in a one hundred-eighty degree spin and made Kim back handspring away. "What's really amazing is how much Ron has improved ever since he first came here."

"Ron-sama has improved much since he received his Mystical Monkey Powers," Sensei nodded in agreement. "The Mystic Energies flow through him like a mighty river carves its way through the landscape. That is something you both should be able to accomplish in the short time you are here."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Bonnie almost shouted in shock as her attention turned back to Sensei. "I don't think I'll ever be that good. K's been working on her kung fu stuff since she was a little girl and Ron's been studying just as long as Kim. We're only going be here for _one month."_

"As I once told your two friends..." Sensei said as he looked over to the married couple who had picked up the pace of their sparring. Hand and foot strikes were being delivered so fast that they were merely a blur, but each was being duly avoided, blocked or parried. "...When it comes to the Mystical Monkey Powers, time has no meaning."

"So, when you told us about how Toshimu knew all about the MMP he was about to receive," Tara asked in deep thought, "then it wasn't a premonition, but a kinda time warp thingy?"

"That is one way to put it," Sensei almost laughed. (He would've laughed if he wasn't so inscrutable.) "But to put it in another context, time is not linear. We here at Yamanouchi knew of Ron-sama acquiring his Mystical Powers and becoming the Chosen One before he was born." He held up his hand to stop the question that would be coming next. "Being the Chosen One only means Ron-sama is destined to wield the Lotus Blades and protect mankind from the evil in the world."

"But, if you knew Ron was going to be your Chosen one," Tara queried, "then why didn't you abduct him or something when he was little so you could train him better?"

"And he wouldn't have suffered from all the abuse I heaped on him and Kim over the years," Bonnie added, hanging her head in shame.

"If we had interfered in his life before he gained his Mystical Monkey Powers," Sensei wisely intoned as he turned to face the two teenage girls, "then Ron-sama would _not_ be the person he is today. He would not have met his soul mate, the love of his life, Kim-sama, or have been introduced to his other lifelong friend, Rufus-sama."

"But what about all of the hurtful thing I've done to him," Bonnie mewed, feeling lower than low about how badly she'd treated both Ron and Kim in the past. "Wouldn't he have been better off not to have gone through all of that?"

"That is a fair question, Rockwaller-san," Sensei said with a wry smile evident in his mustache and quirked eyebrow. "But, you must remember the old saying, 'Whatever does not kill you, makes you stronger'. Your abuse merely helped Ron-sama become a stronger person."

"He was fairly courageous and forceful when he turned me down a few time last year," Bonnie chuckled, specifically remembering the first time when she had practically thrown herself at him in the gym.

"And Ron's shown benevolence when he took you into his home," Tara giggled.

"That is true," Sensei said before he straightened up and squared his shoulders, "but we have strayed onto a tangent that is best discussed when the Sun is down and you do not have light enough to learn martial arts." He turned to Bonnie and said, "You were questioning whether you would ever be as good as Kim-sama and Ron-sama. I was told that you once created a dinner that was equal to any that Ron-sama could make."

"Yeah," Bonnie said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "I was able to only because I used my MMP and channeled Ron's cooking abilities."

Sensei merely stood there as his head cocked to the side and his eyebrows raised as if to say, 'And so...'

It took a few seconds before the 'AH HA!' moment arrived. Both girls got it at the same time but it was Tara to vocalize their understanding.

"If Bonnie was able to use her MMP to channel Ron's cooking abilities, then we should be able to channel his and Kim's martial arts skills as well."

"Maybe not _quite_ as well," Sensei hedged as he fully turned to watch the married couple spar. Kim and Ron were now mixing it up using their Tai Zing Pek Qwar skills, contorting into positions no body should be able to. "Your bodies will have to learn the moves and to endure the rigors of fighting first. In time, you will be able to hold your own against most any opponent... except those two since I believe no one will be able to match Kim-sama's drive and dedication to be the best and Ron-sama's desire to help his beloved wife."

The old Japanese gentleman turned back to Tara and Bonnie and said, "But for now you must show me what you are capable of. I understand Kim-sama and Ron-sama have started your instruction in the arts. Please show me what you have learned."


	15. Handling the Pain

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the copyrights to half of the entertainment world. That includes all that is in the TV series **Kim Possible**. I get nothing for writing this story and Disney gets a backhanded plug for the show. Now, if they would only put the series out on DVD in America, I could die a happy man.

Xxxxxx

The Closet 3

Chapter 15

Handling Pain

"Ow, ow Owwwwww," Bonnie moaned and groaned as she and Tara gingerly hobbled down the hallway to their rooms.

"Hey, Bon Bon, Tara. How'd it go today?" Ron jovially asked as he and Kim casually strolled down the hallway and stopped to talk.

"Sensei ran us through the ringer," Tara panted as she barely had enough energy to slide open the shōji, the paper partition door to her cell, before she painfully inched herself to the floor using the wooden door frame for support. "We started off showing him the kata and moves you taught us and then we ran through something called the Dragon Course, like, a dozen times."

"It was only four times," Bonnie moaned as she collapsed to the floor in front of her cell door. "It only felt like we ran it a dozen times. After that we meditated for a half hour before Sensei made us run down the mountain and then back up."

"But we were only allowed to take the same amount of time as it took us to hike up it this morning," Tara groaned as she fell to the floor in exhaustion and leaned against the wooden door frame. "Then we ate dinner."

"We spent the last two hours practicing our punches and kicks on that wooden pole thingy," Bonnie finished telling the couple of their day. Both Kim and Ron knew precisely what the brunette was alluding to. They had often trained on the Wing Tsun (or Wing Chun, as some people would call it,) Wooden Dummy when they first started their martial arts training. It's a smooth, polished and lacquered, upright pivoting log that had six or eight inch pegs sticking out of the sides at various heights to practice kicks, blocks and punches.

"I'm sore all over," Bonnie whined as her legs splayed out on the floor in front of her and she held out her arms. The married couple could see Bonnie's forearms were starting to show black and blue splotches on them. "My forearms, wrists, shins and ankles never got this much punishment during cheer practice, or even ballet."

Ron and Kim shared a knowing smile between them before he said to her, "I'll get Bonnie to bed if you can help Tara." Ron reached down and gingerly helped the sore brunette to her feet while Kim assisted Tara into her cell.

Ron gently helped Bonnie out of her clothes before he cautiously lowered her back down to the floor of her room. He then positioned the tatami mat and went over to the large wooden clothes cabinet and got out the bedding. Ron laid out a flat sheet over the straw and reed mat, then placed the padded headrest at one end before he picked Bonnie up and laid her on the bed. He spread another flat sheet over her before shaking out the large, goose down comforter over Bonnie.

"Do you want Rufus to sleep in here with you tonight," Ron asked. Hearing his name, the naked mole rat climbed out of the large front pocket of Ron's gi and scurried up to his regular perch on Ron's shoulder, anxiously wagging his tail while awaiting the answer.

"No, Ron Ron," Bonnie moaned. "I don't think I could stand to even have his weight on my chest right now, I'm just too sore all over."

"Awwww, poor Bon Bon," Rufus chirped as he hopped down to the floor, moved over beside Bonnie's head and began to gently stroke her hair.

"What you need to do," Ron started to say as he sat cross-legged on the floor and gingerly placed a glowing blue hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "is concentrate on your MMP. Let the Power flow through your body to the spots that are sore or injured. It'll heal your body so you won't feel so bad in the morning."

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated. Almost immediately, she could feel a spark start in the pit of her stomach and radiate outward to her arms and legs. After two minutes her shins and forearms didn't hurt anymore and soon she was feeling a whole lot better. "Wow," the brunette marveled as she opened her eyes and saw the mottled bruising on her arms and wrists had vanished.

"See," Ron chuckled as he stood up. "You're as good as new so you can do it all over again in the morning. In the meantime, I'll see if the supply room has any shin guards and long punch gloves to help with your training."

"Can you see if they have any of those shoes that have a separate big toe?" Bonnie laughed and sat up. She was feeling extremely tired but one hundred percent better. "I always though those were kinda neat."

"You mean split toe, Tabi boots," Ron laughed as he stood over her. "I know they always have a supply of them in stock. I'll see if I can find a pair in woman's size 12."

"Ron Ron," Bonnie indignantly yelped with a broad smile on her face. She knew he was just joking around so she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know I only take a size 7."

"Are you trying to get another dose of Mystical Monkey Power, B..." The somewhat jovial voice was laced with a hint of sarcasm and came from the doorway. Bonnie could see Kim, standing in the hallway, her arms folded beneath her pert breast and one foot impatiently tapping. "...or are you going to get some sleep? If it's the former, I can always take over your training and show you some of my special, _bone-breaking_ moves."

"No, K!" Bonnie shrieked and leapt back from the embrace. "I was just, you know, exchanging banter with Ron."

"I know, B," Kim laughed and walked into the room, automatically cuddling into Ron's one-armed embrace. "I was just giving you a hard time. Tara's fast asleep and I heard most of your conversation from her room and the hallway."

"Is she feeling okay?" Bonnie begged in concern for her friend. "Tara was aching almost as much as I was when we finished for the night."

"Yes, she's fine now," Kim sighed. "I showed her how to use her Mystical Healing Power but she was so tired, she fell asleep in the middle of the exercise. I had to finish off her healing before I left."

Ron gave Kim a quick kiss on the cheek before he said, "I told Bon Bon that I'd check and see if the supply room had any long punch gloves and shin guards to protect her shins and forearms tomorrow."

"That's not a bad idea," Kim said before she returned the buss. "They'll help soften the blows until the bones and muscles get used to the punishment. We'll also find some for Tara."

"Four o'clock comes awful early," Ron yawned and turned for the door with Kim still on his arm. "You'd better get some sleep, Bon Bon." With that, the couple walked out of Bonnie's cell and slide the shōji closed. The brunette crawled back in to her floor bed and settled in for the night before she felt something wriggle onto her chest.

"Okay?" Rufus squeaked as he nestled down between her breasts.

"You know what, Rufus," Bonnie sighed as she gently stroked the little guy's head, "I think I am."

Bonnie curiously peered at the paper wall between her room and that of Kim and Ron next door when she heard the joy-filled noises of them making love. "I think we all are," she sighed as she closed her eyes and drifted off into the arms of Morpheus.

Xxxxxx

Bonnie didn't wake up when the quilt and bed sheet were stripped away, leaving her lying naked on the floor atop the other sheet and the tatami mat. She barely stirred when Kim shook her shoulder and called her name which roused Rufus who swiftly scampered from between her breasts when he saw his big buddy Ron standing there with a bucket in his hands.

Bonnie finally awoke with a loud screech when the blond boy unceremoniously dumped the cold water from a nearby mountain stream over her whole body.

"What the...!" the brunette yelled as she jumped to her feet and took a swing at Ron, hitting the metal pail with a loud _thunk_. "That's cold, Ron Ron!"

"Why, yes. Yes it is, Bon Bon," Ron chuckled as he casually tucked the bucket under his arm. "It came from a stream that starts in a snow field up here on the mountain so I would guess the water would be fairly cold."

"But why did you dump water on me?" Bonnie screamed as she wrapped her arms around her torso and shivered.

"It was the only way to wake you up," Kim said as she tossed a large towel to the wet brunette. "You missed the wake up gong ten minutes ago and we couldn't get your attention by shaking you."

"It's the usual way to wake up people who sleep in at Yamanouchi," Ron said, holding out the pail then turned and started to walk out of the room with Kim.

"Get dressed B, the dragon course waits for no one," Kim said over her shoulder as she stopped in the doorway. "At least you won't have to worry about taking a shower this morning."

"Ha-ha, very funny, K," Bonnie dryly said as she dried off her legs. She looked around and noticed the gi she had wore yesterday wasn't were Ron had tossed it last night when he put her to bed. Bonnie opened the Armoire and found a freshly laundered gi along with her panties and sports bra from yesterday, also freshly cleaned. She also discovered a pair of white Tabi slippers, red shin guards and long pads that would cover the backs of her lower arms and hands.

As Bonnie was getting dressed she suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the cell next door. She raced to Tara's room only to find Kim standing over her platinum blond friend, holding an empty bucket and Tara drenched.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who slept in," Bonnie laughed as she donned her gi top, not having time to put it on before running out of her room. "I'd thought you would have woken up from my scream, T."

"Yeah, well," Tara started as she snatched a towel from Ron and began to dry herself off, "you know I'm usually a morning person but this is _way_ to early."

Xxxxxx

"You're right, Kim," Tara said as the four teens reached the road at the bottom of the mountain, turned around and started back up. "I can feel the energy seeping into me from all around. I'm a little bit winded but I think I could run up and down this mountain all day and still not collapse in a heap from exhaustion."

On the morning run down the mountain from Yamanouchi, Kim had explained to her two girlfriends about how the Mystical Monkey Powers came from nature and that they could tap into that almost endless supply of energy any time they wanted to.

"I'm feeling it too," Bonnie gleefully yelled as she raced ahead of Kim who had been leading the way.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Bon Bon," Ron warned from the rear of the group. "You may feel indestructible right now but you can still get hurt bad."

"If you get injured," Kim reminded Bonnie as she sped up to try and keep pace with the fast moving brunette, "Ron and I can heal you if you can't do it yourself. We haven't healed any broken bones yet but our MMP tells us that we can. But if you die from a long fall, there's nothing we can do."

Bonnie looked over to the side and noticed the fifty foot vertical drop next to the four foot wide path she was on. The teal-eyed brunette immediately slowed her pace. Bonnie gulped down the lump that was suddenly in her throat and asked, "What do you think Tara and I can do, medical-wise?"

"Well," Ron answered as he and Tara finally caught up to Kim and Bonnie since they hadn't picked up their pace earlier, "we already know you can take care of bruises and soreness. I would guess you might be able to take care of little cuts too. You'll probably be able to do more once you get your Powers fully under control."

"What about things like sunburn?" Tara curiously begged. "I'm blond like you are, Ron, and you don't seem to mind the sun that much anymore, especially at this high altitude."

"And you shouldn't either," Ron chuckled as the four teens easily ran up the fairly steep path toward the school. "I found out that all you need to do before you go out into the sun is tell your MMP to make your body immune to the sun's harmful rays. You won't tan or anything."

"I suppose that also means you can tell your MMP to only accept enough rays to give you a good tan," Bonnie said as she took a chance to glance behind her and look Ron in the face. "Have you ever thought about that?"

Ron did think it over for a few seconds and Bonnie got the impression, from his facial expressions and his head bobbing back and forth like he was considering it, that the blond boy was talking with someone in his mind; probably his Mystical Monkey Powers.

"I think you're right, Bon Bon," Ron laughed as his face and hands, and whatever skin could be seen that wasn't covered by his camouflage colored shozoku and Tabi slippers, began to take on a very healthy shade of golden bronze. "Are you gonna go all green-eyed jealous because I have a better tan than you do?"

Bonnie and the other two girls had to stop for a few minutes before the uproarious laughter subsided.

Xxxxxx

The four teens spent the rest of the day sparring or practicing their moves on the Wing Tsun. Kim would correct Bonnie and Tara's posture or strikes when she saw something wasn't correct but soon realized both girls were swiftly learning Monkey style fighting instead of the other sixteen styles of Kung Fu that she knew. Being athletic and very supple, both were channeling Ron's main style of fighting. And even then the redhead noticed that Tara was mixing in a few cheer moves and Bonnie was adding a few ballet kicks and pirouettes to make her own unique style. Kim fully knew Monkey Kung Fu but she hadn't started mixing in any other style with it, keeping it the one pure form she knew.

You couldn't really tell, he being as inscrutable as ever, but Sensei was awestruck as he watched his two new pupils. Bonnie and Tara were picking up things much faster than any of his previous students had, and that included Ron. The two girls were fast approaching second degree territory and it took Ron almost two weeks for him to finally start getting a handle on all of the nuances of Monkey Kung Fu.

But now, here were two girls, who were still a little rough around the edges mind you, who appeared as if they had been studying martial arts for at least a few years. And they did it in only _two_ _days!_ He knew they were more than likely channeling Ron-sama knowledge but he thought it would take them a week or two to be able to fully harness and understand the Mystical Energy.

"That is enough for now, Rockwaller-san, Tesla-san," Sensei said as he walked into the practice area demarcated in the courtyard. "Please take a break and come talk with me for a minute or two."

Bonnie and Tara broke from their sparring and bowed to each other, then bowed to the practice equipment, then to both Ron and Kim who had been supervising, before they headed over to sit on the stone bench Sensei was indicating. "Of course Sensei," Bonnie said as she removed her forearm and shin pads. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I am most please to see the progress you are making," Sensei said as he stood before them, "but I am curious as to how you are progressing so quickly."

"I think KP and I might be the answer to that," Ron said as he and Kim joined the trio.

"Right after Bonnie and Tara bonded with Ron," Kim said with a smile as she took up Ron's explanation, "we made it a point to sit and meditate each night and concentrate on our Mystical Monkey Powers. That way we're all more familiar with them."

"I thought it would help Tara and Bon Bon if they could connect quicker with the old MMP," Ron said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't figure out that properly meditating could help me until the second week I was here the first time and I wanted things to go a little easier with them."

"I see," Sensei said, slowly nodding his understanding. "That was most wise of you, Ron-sama."

"May I ask you a question?" Tara spoke up, looking at Sensei and he nodded. "I know the difference between the suffix san and sama, but I'm just curious as to why you address Bonnie and me by our last name and you usually address Kim and Ron by their first name."

"That is an easy question to answer," Sensei said as he turned to the married couple standing side-by-side. "Stoppable-sama..."

"Yes?" both Kim and Ron perked up and answered.

"_That_ is why."

Xxxxxx

The Yamanouchi students returned to the school early on the third day that the quartet of Middleton students had been at the school. They returned tired, dirty and hungry from the week long exercise on the mountain. Practice around the courtyard was back to normal after the students had disappeared for a half hour to clean up and grab a quick bite to eat.

Kim and Ron had vanished after the morning run on the mountain, allowing Hirotaka and Yori to take over Bonnie and Tara's instruction. The two Yamanouchi students were very impressed with the skills the Middleton girls showed but quickly went to work expanding Bonnie and Tara's repertoire of moves.

When dinnertime came around, all of the students headed for the dining hall expecting the usual meal of sushi from the lunch lady.

They were simply floored when they saw what was available for dinner.

Kim and Ron had gone all out with an American style barbeque. After the run, they had headed into town and returned with enough hotdogs, brats and Kobe beef for hamburgers to feed everyone at Yamanouchi for a week. The Middleton couple also brought along the supplies needed for cole slaw, potato salad and baked beans.

As Kim prepared the salads, Ron set up as many hibachi grills as he could find and fired them up. He let the lunch lady, who was most appreciative of not having to prepare meals for the four dozen students for one more evening, keep things warm as they came off the grill. The winds were coming from the right direction to blow the wonderful smells away from the courtyard where the students were sparring, so the surprise feast was kept a secret until the last second.

"What is all this, Ron-sama?" Sensei begged as he watched the students dig in to the marvelous meal.

"KP and I just wanted to say thanks for all your help in preparing us to fight the Lowardians," Ron said with his usual lopsided grin and a brief bow to the elderly Japanese gentleman.

"We really appreciated it," Kim said as he mirrored Ron's bow, but not the grin. Her's was warm and sincere.

"But we only did what was necessary for your success against the threat," Sensei explained.

"And we believe what you did helped save the world," Kim quickly responded as she and Ron joined hands. "For that, you all should receive as much praise and adulation as we did on thanks-for-saving-the-world tour."

"We attended over a dozen receptions," Ron said as he panned his free hand around the festivities, "and this is our little reception for your help."

"Your gesture is most appreciated," Sensei said with a slight bow before his left eyebrow quirked up in amusement. "But the meal you have prepared will lie heavily in their stomachs and I fear it will take a day or two before the students will be able to train properly again."

Sensei, of course, was right.

After the meal, all of the Yamanouchi students were listless and felt bloated. They were so full that could hardly move. Sensei called off the evening training, fearing someone could get injured.

Both Ron and Kim felt regret for what they had done to the Yamanouchi students until Ron got together with the Lunch Lady and came up with a plan. The hotdogs and brats were chopped up into a ground meat that could easily be used to lightly season any kind of sushi and the Kobe beef could be used the same way. As for the salads, they would be meted out in smaller portions so as not to weight too heavily on the students digestive systems. That also meant that the weeks worth of food would now stretch out and last for a whole month.

While most of the food could be secured in the school's small storage cooler, some of it couldn't since the refrigeration unit wasn't large enough. It was decided that the food that couldn't be stored at the school would be distributed to the many rural farmers that littered the area around the base of Mount Yamanouchi. Life was hard for the area residents scattered around the base of the mountain and they were most grateful for the gift.

Kim and Ron were both proud, once again, that their donation to the school that had helped them defeat the invading aliens would be appreciated and put to good use.


	16. Yamanouchi Part 2

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the copyrights to half of the entertainment world. That includes all that is in the TV series **Kim Possible**. I get nothing for writing this story. I thought about trying to get a product placement deal with the Bueno Nacho Corporation but that would disqualify me from this site, so I abandoned that idea.

Xxxxxx

The Closet 3

Chapter 16

Yamanouchi Week Two

"That was a most excellent sparring match, Bonnie-san," Hirotaka enthused as he wiped his brow with a towel and sat down next to the teal-eyed brunette who had collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. "You have come a long way over the time that you have been here."

"Thanks, but how good am I?" Bonnie questioned as she laid back on the ground to rest a bit. "Am I good enough to be any help on missions with K and Ron Ron? Am I good enough to take out any of the henchmen I'll be going up against?"

"Oh, you're good enough, Bon Bon," Ron chuckled as he stepped up to the couple resting on the ground. "You might have a little trouble with Dementor's goons, judging by the match you just had with Hiro, but you're way ahead of any of the hench-guys Drakken hires."

"That's only 'cause Drakken scrapes his guys up from the bottom of the barrel," Bonnie growled as she valiantly struggled to get up. "I need to get better."

"No you're don't," Ron said as he prevented Bonnie from heading toward the Wing Tsun Practice Dummy.

"But you said I'm not as good as Dementor's henchmen," Bonnie protested as she tried to step around Ron but didn't get far. The blond boy swiftly stepped in front of her again.

Bonnie's temper flared but she threw very precise punches and kicks at the blond-headed roadblock. Ron's goofy grin started to show when he saw how Bonnie was fighting. He knew she was mad at him but Bonnie didn't let that throw off any of her moves as Ron blocked and parried everything thrown at him.

Hirotaka watched the scene before him with rapt fascination. He could see Bonnie was out-matched but the fiery determination in those teal hued eyes was unmistakable. Hiro swiftly rose to his feet and went to Ron's side, throwing an occasional punch, kick or jab at Bonnie. Not missing a beat, she would block his shot and continue to throw herself at the blond boy.

After a minute more, Ron stepped back, raised his hands defensively and yelled, "Okay Bonnie, Stop! Hold up for a minute!"

"What are you doing?" The brunette screamed at Ron as she pointed at the wooden piece of equipment. "Why are you blocking me from practicing? I won't be able to help you and K against Dementor if I don't get better!"

"But you are practicing, Bonnie-san," Hirotaka said with a glinting, pearly-white toothed smile. "And you are handling yourself with much skill and honor."

"But Ron Ron said I couldn't stand up against Dementor's goons," Bonnie whined as she plopped cross-legged onto the ground, her anger and frustration spent leaving her totally exhausted again.

"That's not what I said or what I meant, Bon Bon," Ron replied as he sat down next to Bonnie and draped an arm around her shoulder. "What I said was, you might have a _little_ difficulty with them. They're the biggest and meanest henchmen KP and I face and we always have ta take on a bunch of them at one time."

"From what I know of the top henchmen your friends battle," Hiro said as he stood over the couple on the ground and smugly folded his arms, "they would even give me or Yori-chan problems when fighting more than two of them."

Bonnie's astonished stare danced between Ron and Hirotaka for a few seconds before a gleaming, cheerleader bright smile appeared. "Sooo, what are you saying, Ron Ron? Are you saying I'm good?"

"I'm saying, you're a whole lot better prepared than I ever was when I started going on missions with KP."

"KP?" Hiro queried, looking back and forth between the two teens. "If you are talking about your wife, Kim Stoppable-sama, then shouldn't you be using her married initials, KS?"

"No, man," Ron chuckled. "I've been calling Kim, KP my whole life. I don't think I could call her anything else."

"I don't think Ron could even call her _honey_ or _dear_ if his life depended on it," Bonnie added with a light laugh.

Xxxxxx

There was one more week to go before Kim, Ron, Tara and Bonnie were to return to Middleton. Kim and Ron spent most of their waking hours either sparring or talking with Sensei trying to glean any information they could on teaching methods, such as how to motivate students who couldn't or didn't want to learn, for their future jobs at Middleton High School.

Tara spent most of her time with the lunch lady in the kitchen, helping out and listening to the elderly Japanese woman expound on the proper care and feeding of infants and toddlers.

Bonnie, on the other hand, spent a majority of her time sparring with as many students as she could gather together... and she won almost all of her encounters. The two matches she didn't come out ahead in were five-on-one bouts against advanced students lead by Hirotaka and Yori.

"Rockwaller-san, may I have a word with you?" Sensei begged as Bonnie walked back past four students who had been trying to prevent the brunette from traversing the courtyard to a specific point on the other side of the compound. The exercise was suppose to represent trying to get past a group of henchmen to some kind of diabolical device or the ever-present self-destruct button. Bonnie had simply plowed through the four young teens and made it to her objective in under ten seconds.

"Of course, Sensei," Bonnie answered with a reverent bow before she sat down on the ground in front of the elderly man. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I wish to commend you on your diligence in gaining control over the Mystic Powers, Rockwaller-san," Sensei serenely intoned with a slight bow to the brunette, "but I also wish to inquire as to what you seek to gain by continuing to pummel my students?"

"I..." Bonnie started to say before she heard, and then watched, the four students groan in agony as they hobbled off the field of battle. She gulped down the lump that was forming in her throat from injuring the students before she refocused on Sensei. "I'm trying to hone my skills for busting through the henchmen while getting to some kind of evil device to help K and Ron Ron on a mission. I didn't realize I hurt them that bad. Sorry."

"There is no reason to be sorry," the wise old man said as he walked over to the stone bench under a cherry tree and slowly sat down. Bonnie got up off the ground and sat next to him. "The students of Yamanouchi must learn to deal with the pain that comes from battle. No, what you are doing is perfectly acceptable. What I would like to know is what you seek to gain from continuing the same exercise over and over again."

"It's not the same exercise," Bonnie protested in a bit of a huff. "I never go up against the same group or number of students."

"But your objective is always the same," Sensei pointed out, "and your foes have all been unarmed." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, three new students appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere, all carrying long poles with electricity crackling at both ends. "Your opponents will most likely be armed when you go on a mission. Let us see how you handle the situation now."

Bonnie swiftly and _painfully_ learned the real reason why Kim was able to leap and jump about so well during cheerleading. The redhead had learned early on that the moves were needed to avoid shock rods and stun sticks.

Xxxxxx

Ron sensed something wasn't normal as he woke up in bed with Kim nestled into his front side. He knew, from his internal clock, that is was about five minutes before four in the morning so he'd be waking up soon anyway, but the weight draped across his side and the something that had a hold on his privates were a little disconcerting. He cautiously looked at his side where the weight was and noticed that it was an arm; a tanned arm to be specific. Ron let out a little sigh of relief when he realized that there was a body attached to the arm and that the body was snuggling into his back_. _He knew of only one person who would be bold enough to invade his personal space and have that particular, tanned skin tone.

"Bonnie?" Ron queried in a whisper, hoping he was quiet enough not to wake up Kim. "What are you doing?"

"I was lonely, Ron Ron," Bonnie hushed back as her grip on his groin became a little firmer, "and we've only made love that one time. I want more."

"I don't think we should right now," Ron answered. "I mean, if you and I..."

Ron was swiftly cut off by Kim who didn't move a muscle but firmly said, "Just give B whatever she wants, Ron."

"But if I do do Bon Bon right now..." Ron started to say before he was cut off again. This time by a giggling Bonnie.

"You said do-do, Ron Ron!"

"As I was about to say," Ron grumpily said as he pushed back against the brunette giving him a little room between the two girls, got up off the floor and started to dress for the day, "it's almost time to get up and start the day. We don't have time to make out right now."

"Ron's right, B," Kim said with a yawn and stretch before she got up out of bed. "It's four o'clock. Time to hit the Dragon Course." She swiftly pulled on a pair of panties, a sports bra and her gi. "I know you're a woman with needs but there must be another reason you want some of Ron this early in the morning." Just then the morning wake-up gong sounded.

"Wellll, I..." Bonnie hemmed and hawed as she rolled over in the bed and watched the two teens finish getting dressed.

"You would not receive any additional Mystical Powers if you were to bond again with Ron-sama," Sensei said as he walked into the room and promptly tossed a bucket of water on Bonnie's naked form. "And you are late getting up, Rockwaller-san. It is ten seconds past four o'clock."

"Ack!" Bonnie loudly squawked when the mountain stream cold water drenched her. She shot to her feet, holding her dripping arms out to the side and looking down at her wet naked body. "I was up already!"

"No," Sensei serenely stated, "you were still in bed and not dressed. You were not ready to start the day."

Bonnie thought about it for a few seconds as she caught a towel that Ron tossed to her to dry off, then ceded, "I suppose you're right, but what did you say about not being able to get any more Mystical Powers?" When she was mostly dry she wrapped the towel around her body to cover herself.

"Sensei is right, B," Kim answered as she unceremoniously stripped the towel from Bonnie and started to mop up the floor around the tatami mat. "You know Ron and I, _bond,_ every night and I haven't received any additional Mystic Monkey Powers since the first time after we got married."

"But I need more if I'm going to be any use to you two on missions," Bonnie almost whined as she started for the sliding paper door to head to her room to get dressed for the day.

"It is not the amount of Mystic Powers you have, Rockwaller-san," Sensei said to the brunette as he stepped in front of her to keep her from leaving, "but how you use those Powers. I suggest you spend the day resting and meditating. You will be going into battle sooner than you think."

"What do you mean Sensei?" Ron asked as he helped his wife drape the sopping wet bed linens over the corners of the tall Armoire to start drying. "We still got six days before the truce is supposed to end. Is one of the bad guys gonna break the truce?"

"Many of your foes are making preparations for major events as we speak," Sensei said as he held out the Kimmunicator and Ronnunicator to the redhead that he'd extracted from his long red robe. Kim had taken out the batteries and turned the devises over to Sensei when they'd first arrived to help keep the secret of Yamanouchi's existence. "At least that is what the Yamanouchi observers have reported."

"Is that why you're giving me the Kimmunicators?" Kim questioned as she pocketed one of the PDAs in the front pocket of her gi and tossed the other to her husband who had just finished arranging the bed sheets so they could dry. "But aren't you afraid Wade will call us and somehow find out about Yamanouchi?"

"Why should I be afraid of something that has already happened?" Sensei calmly answered as if it were common knowledge. When he only saw questioning stares from the three teens, he continued. "Where do you think your Load-san gets the information on the plots for Dementor or Drakken or Monkey Fist? Do you believe ordinary citizens would somehow discover their activities and submit their observations to your website?"

"I've never really thought about it," Kim said, shaking her head in confusion. "I mean I know Wade receives a hit on the website from someone but it's always been so accurate that I've never questioned exactly who sent it."

"So the students of Yamanouchi spy on all of the villains and send the info to Wade?" Ron begged in disbelief.

"Not the students," Sensei said as he turned for the door. "The senior students are only assisting our graduates during the end of the truce. It is the graduates who go out into the world and work at their normal, everyday jobs who keep an eye on the evil of the world. They pass that information on to me and I relay it to Load-san. "

"So Yamanouchi is like a secret snoop school?" Bonnie queried.

"Secret? Yes," Sensei begged with a bemused little laugh as he began to leave. "But we only keep our school and the work we do secret to keep the world safe. Load-san understands the need for that secrecy and has become a close friend to the school. Actually, he and I occasionally face each other on the electronic fields of Everlot. But now is not the time to discuss such things. Now it is time to improve your skills so _you_ can go out and keep the world safe. The Dragon's course awaits."

Xxxxxx

Bonnie fidgeted a bit as she sat in the lotus position on a stone bench in the garden. After sitting there for over three hours, the smooth, rock hard surface was becoming uncomfortable and she was losing her concentration. (Not to mention she was losing the feeling in her butt, too!) But Bonnie was determined to do as Sensei had ordered her to do. She was to rest and meditate today. She sternly squashed the discomfort and try to get back in a meditative state.

Bonnie was finally settling down when something disrupted her calm and niggled at her external perceptions. She slowly opened her eyes to find Sensei standing twenty feet away by the garden entrance, watching her. "Sensei?" Bonnie questioned as she unfolded her legs and tried to stand before her thigh muscles cramped up and she plopped back down on the bench.

"Do not try to stand, Rockwaller-san," Sensei cautioned the brunette which only brought a half disbelieving, half 'thanks for the late info but I already found out' look from Bonnie. He walked over and sat down beside her. "When I suggested you rest today and meditate," Sensei said with a somewhat scolding but also amused face, "I did not mean for you to sit in one spot and do nothing. You need to rest both your muscles and mind in order to face the trials that are ahead of you."

"I didn't think about it," Bonnie groaned as she massaged her left thigh with both hands that were glowing a very light blue, indicating she was using her MMP to help knead out her cramped muscles. "I just did what I thought you wanted me to."

"And therein lies your mistake," Sensei nodded in understanding. "No one interprets what is asked of them in the same manner. Kim-sama's mind is sharp enough to reason out what is needed while Ron-sama usually requires more exact instruction when telling him what is required."

"And me?" Bonnie queried as she sat up, totally interested in what the old man was saying.

"Ah, you are an interesting case," Sensei said with another knowing nod. "You try to figure out what everyone expected from you before you act in accordance. You try to please others, not do what pleases you."

"I do not," the brunette vehemently denied before she saw the slight perspective smirk on Sensei's face and ceded the point. "Okay, so maybe I do. But why do I do it and what can I do to change?"

"I suspect you act so because of your former family life," Sensei said as he casually inspected a flower on the bush beside the bench. "You have always sought approval from your sisters and parents and so you interpreted any input from them as the precise way of doing things."

"So, when they told me to go out and be the very best that I could be," Bonnie said as the concept dawned on her, "I interpreted that to mean that everyone else might be beneath me and I had to look down on them?"

"And thus your feud with Kim-sama and Ron-sama blossomed." Sensei plucked the flower he was looking at and held it out for Bonnie to see as he continued. "You should live your own life like this flower. It grows and matures in a natural way, but it is also aware of what will ultimately benefit those that observe it."

"The flower is aware?" Bonnie questioned as she took the flower in her hands and gazed at it.

"It is a living thing," Sensei swiftly answered. "And as such, it reacts to certain stimuli such as music and positive words and feelings directed toward it; just like you do. Thus it is aware of its surroundings, but it grows along its own path and still reaches a beneficial end for everyone."

Bonnie thought over that tidbit of information for a few seconds before she said, "I've read about studies that say plants grow better when classical music is played, but I still don't think K was right all the time when we argued about how a cheer routine was designed."

"That may be so," Sensei said as he stood. "But that also means that Kim-sama was right on most occasions. You must now interpret things for yourself, _not_ what you think others expect from you." With that said, Sensei walked further into the main part of the garden, occasionally stopping to check on a plant.

"So I need to do what's best for me," Bonnie softly said aloud to herself as she pondered Sensei's words and the flower in her hand, "but I also need to do what's best for everyone else and do it my own way. Geez Louise! Life can be hard to understand at times."

Sensei stopped just inside the garden gate and turned to the teen with a smile. "Ah, but that is what makes life is so interesting, Rockwaller-san."

Xxxxxx

The four teens, guided by Yori and Hirotaka, spent the next day in Tokyo shopping for gifts and just exploring the great metropolis.

Kim and Ron bought modest silk bathrobes for both of their mothers and a nice silk shirt and tie for their fathers. Kim couldn't decide what to get the Tweebs as a gift. Clothing was out of the question since they were due to start a major growth spurt soon. She considered buying them some fireworks but knew that Jim and Tim would probably do something highly destructive with them. Kim also checked out all the latest electronics that were available. But again, she imagined any kind of electronic gizmo would end up being disassembled and reused in some kind of experiment to sent the clothes washer or toaster into outer space. Kim finally settled on a pair of watches that had all the bells and whistles. She knew the gifts would immediately be taken apart and misused but it was the best she could come up with without putting their Middleton neighborhood in some kind of danger.

Bonnie had decided that she wanted to buy a new outfit to wear during the missions; something other than the desert camo pants and shirt that didn't look right one her, but she also wanted it to be different than what Kim and Ron always wore. She finally settled on a purple, short-sleeved t-shirt along with a fashionable pair of black, flair-leg slacks that had a matching purple strip down the side. Just to be safe, she decided to buy two sets of them.

Tara found a beautiful, silk, red with gold trim bathrobe that was slightly too short to wear in proper company along with a longer version that covered her body down to her ankles, but she couldn't decide between the two robes. Ron stepped in and bought them both for her along with Bonnie's outfits. Kim then insisted that Tara and Bonnie's families also deserved something, so gifts were bought for them too.

Before heading out for a night on the town they stopped at a post office and express-mailed all of the gifts to their proper addresses, or to Kim and Ron's house, back in Middleton.

The six teens were all set to thoroughly enjoying an evening of loud music and dancing at a discotheque but Kim and Ron were quickly recognized from their 'World Thank You' tour. The gang only got in one dance before they were mobbed and had to escape the first two establishments they visited. The only reason they were able to enjoy the third disco they went to was because the married couple concealed their appearance with baseball caps and sunglasses.

Unfortunately, the time to return to Yamanouchi came all too soon and the six teens climbed on board the bus that would take them to the base of the mountain. It was generally a quiet ride as Kim and Ron curled up in one of the back seats to cuddle and/or sleep while Bonnie continued to pick Yori's brain about martial arts moves and strategy in hushed tones. Tara and Hiro softly talked about life in general and their future plans.

The bus was only a half mile away from the drop-off point at the base of the mountain when the Kimmunicator chirped out its four notes."What's the... (_yawn_) sitch, Wade?" Kim queried, still half asleep.

"Sorry to wake you up," Wade apologized before he took a quick slurp of his ever-present soda, "but I thought Sensei still had the Kimmunicator and I was trying to call him to get a message to you."

"Well, you got me instead," Kim groused as she sat up on the bench seat and tried to maneuver her bed-head back into some semblance. "What's the message?"

"I know there are still five days left before the truce is over," Wade started as he typed on his keyboard and looked over to another monitor, "but it looks like Drakken and Shego are getting a head start on everyone else. His face just showed up on a new brand of shampoo. It's called **'Lather, Rinse and Obey'**. Here's the TV commercial."

A thirty second ad ran on the Kimmunicator screen showing Drakken skipping through a field of daisies while the blue guy sang about using his brain washing shampoo.

"That sounds kinda brain control-ish to me," Ron said as he sat up. His hair was a little messier than normal as he ran a hand through it to slick it back into place, with no luck at all. It was obvious that he had run out of Le Goop since the old cowlick was back. Ron knew he should have brought more than just one jar of the hair care product but he wanted to pack light for the trip. "But you gotta give him major props for the whole honesty in advertising bit."

"What can we do to stop Drakken's plot?" Kim questioned her tech guru. "It'll be tough to handle the sitch if his distribution network is any good."

"Actually," Wade started to chuckle as he looked back to the camera, "Drakken shipped the product to all of the Smarty Marts in the United States, but they haven't sold a single bottle. The price is so outrageous that no one can afford it."

"So, Drakken is now self-foiling?" Ron perked up, feeling a lot better about the situation. He really just wanted to get back to Yamanouchi and curl up in bed with Kim for a day or two. Sensei had given them carte blanche in their training, mainly focusing on Bonnie and Tara, so they were actually able to take a day or two off and just chill-ax if they wanted to. "I mean, Smarty Mart policy is if the product doesn't show significant sales within the first few days, they discontinue the stuff."

"And Smarty Mart's head office just sent out the discontinue notice," Wade said as he checked another monitor before facing the camera with a winning, cheesy smirk.

"We should go and bust Drakken anyway," Bonnie firmly interrupted as she plopped down in the seat next to Kim. "He tried to brain wash the world so he should be taken down."

"But we don't have any of our mission clothes," Ron argued. "We left all of our gear back in Middleton because the truce wasn't suppose to end until after we got back home."

"I anticipated that problem," Wade said from the small blue device. "I sent along three sets of clothes for you on the GJ transport. They would have taken on the mission themselves but they aren't equipped to fight Shego. That's why Global Justice insisted you take the mission even though you're still on vacation."

"Do you need any additional assistance, Kim-sama?" Yori asked as she, Hirotaka and Tara came over and joined in on the conversation.

Kim carefully thought over the mission, taking into consideration the size of Drakken's normal lairs and the number of henchmen usually employed, until Bonnie spoke up.

"We don't need any help," the brunette growled to Yori. "I'm sure K, Ron Ron and I can handle anything Drakken has to throw at us."

"My preliminary scans indicated that there are no henchmen in the lair," Wade said as the image on the screen changed to a thermal over view of a building with two stationary red dots and at least a dozen blue dots that were moving around. Wade continued the briefing. "The two red dots are Drakken and Shego while the blue dots show no signs of radiant body heat or respiration."

"Sooo, what?" Ron ventured, his imagination running wild. "Are they robots or maybe even zombies?" When all he got from the other teens were disbelieving stares he simply shrugged and said, "Well, zombies aren't alive so they're cold and probably don't breath."

"The readings I'm getting are that they're some kinda synthetic drones that are easily programmable for menial tasks and basic defensive purposes," Wade said as his picture returned to fill the entire screen.

"So we're talking about some sort of synthodrones," Kim said in deep thought.

"Hey, that's kinda cleaver," Tara chimed in. "I never would of thought to coin a word like synthodrone."

"Well, that would be Drakken's style," Ron said offhand. "I mean he is cheap, and with synthodrones filling in for the henchmen he wouldn't have anyone but Shego on the payroll to feed."

"So, Kim-sama," Yori reiterated to get the discussion back on track, "will you need any help from Hirotaka or myself?"

"I don't think so," Kim said as the bus reached the stop at the base of Mount Yamanouchi and the six teens disembarked. "I know Tara isn't interested in going on any missions." She got confirmation when Tara adamantly nodded her agreement. "Why don't you make sure she gets back up to the school safely and tell Sensei what's happening, please and thank you."

"We will do so," Hirotaka said as they watched the bus leave and a GJ hover jet land in its place. A ramp lowered at the rear of the ship and Kim, Ron and Bonnie raced to get aboard. "Good hunting!"

The three teens found the mission wear provided by Wade and changed before settling in for the flight. Kim turned on her Kimmunicator and asked, "Wade, do you remember the conversation we had the day after I let Ron out of the janitor's closet a few years ago?"

The young man thought for only a second before he realized just what Kim was alluding to. "Of course, Kim. I did some preliminary research before I was able to create a similar program, but I didn't bury it in a TV commercial or email like Ron did in his dream." Wade winced as he quietly admitted, "I didn't think it would be very ethical."

Kim cringed when she remembered the conversation with Wade over his collection of her and Ron's night time activities during their save-the-world, congratulatory tour. She had come down fairly hard on him over the ethical ramifications of the personal violation and realized he'd taken the 'discussion' to heart.

Wade perked up as he queried, "Why do you ask?"

A slightly evil smile arose on Kim's lips as she said, "I think it might be time to put an end to Drakken and Shego's evil operations once and for all."


	17. A Sticky Mission

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the copyrights to half of the entertainment world. That includes all that is in the TV series **Kim Possible**. I get nothing for writing this story and Disney gets a backhanded plug for the show. Maybe Disney should be paying us for keeping the show alive in the hearts and minds of the general public!

Xxxxxx

The Closet 3

Chapter 17

A Sticky Mission

Kim, Ron and Bonnie talked strategy on the two hour long hyper-sonic, hover jet ride so they were well prepared when they entered the huge, warehouse sized lair through the ventilation ducts. They peered through an air vent and watched the dozen large, red and black clad synthodrones moving boxes of shampoo around the vast room before they spotted Shego. She was sitting over in a corner, kicked back and obviously bored, reading a magazine. Dr. Drakken was sitting at a computer terminal close by, grumbling about something. Probably the total lack of sales of shampoo and the end of his latest plot.

"I just don't understand it, Shego!" Dr. Drakken almost hollered. "My plan shoulda worked perfectly! It was foolproof!"

"Sez the fool," the raven haired beauty casually snarked back, not looking up from her reading. "The only problem with your foolproof plan was you were trying to sell shampoo at Smarty Mart for $30 a bottle."

"And we all know only _smart_ shoppers shop at Smarty Mart," Ron playfully quipped as the three teens jumped down from the vent. "The kind of smart people who would never spent thirty bucks for a bottle of shampoo in the first place."

"Thank you!" Shego practically yelled as she tossed the magazine aside, kipped off the chair to her feet and took up a martial arts pose. "I told Dr. D that when he first started to rant about the plot four weeks ago!"

"I thought you were only trying to hurt me with your words!" Dr. Drakken yelled defensively. He turned to the synthodrones and hollered, "Get them!"

"You two know your jobs," Kim said to Ron and Bonnie as she stepped to the side to face off against the dangerous henchwoman and swiftly started to exchange blows. Bonnie raced over and torn into the red and black clad artificial henchmen while Ron purposefully marched over to corral the blue mad scientist so he couldn't escape. Each to their assignment, as planned.

Kim and Shego seemed to be evenly matched, neither landing a solid shot. Ron knew differently though. Kim was simply playing with Shego, getting in a good workout so to speak.

Bonnie, on the other hand, wanted to test out her martial arts skills on this mission. She'd stated as much to both Kim and Ron on the ride to the lair and was proving her abilities right off the bat. Bonnie was tearing through the synthodrones like they were made out of paper.

Ron sneered and cracked his knuckles as he stepped up to the blue, lab coat wearing villain who was cowering as far back against the desk as he could. "Now, er, um, whatever your name is," Dr. Drakken stammered as he held his hands up defensively to ward off any blows from the blond boy, "I want you to know that I am not a fighter. That's why I hired Shego. It's in her contract. She does one-hundred percent of the fighting while I do one-hundred percent of the planning and execution."

"That's nice to know," Ron cheerily said as he stood up straight and his face brightened into his usual lopsided, goofy smile. "We'll get alone famously if you don't do one-hundred percent of the running away right now."

"Does that mean you're not gonna hurt me?" Drakken shakily begged, still unsure of what to think about this boy in front of him. The last time he and Shego had faced off against Kim and Ron, the blond boy had taken out a dozen henchmen in only a few minutes while Kim and Shego faced off in another part of the lair. The young hero had definitely impressed Drakken with his fighting abilities and speed and that meant he had no real chance of escaping. Drakken resigned himself to staying put and hoping for the best.

"Nah," Ron casually waved off the implication that he would physically hurt someone who wouldn't fight back. He turned and hopped up to sit on the desk next to the mad scientist. "As long as you don't try to run, we're kosher."

"I promise not to run if you promise not to hit me," Drakken sighed as he relaxed a bit and leaned back to sit on the desk next to Ron.

"Did you really think you could sell outrageously priced shampoo to Smarty Mart customers?" Ron casually said as he and Drakken watched the two separate battles going on in front of them. "Wealthy ladies that go to a hair saloon might spend that kinda claude but not someone who shops at Smarty Mart. You really don't know your customer base."

"Maybe you're right," Drakken conceded with a heavy sigh. "I never was good at marketing. I've always been a hands-on, build-it-yourself kinda guy." He pointed over to Bonnie and asked, "Who's the new girl?" Bonnie had found out quickly that if you puncture a synthodrone it would deflate and shut down. She'd already taken out eight of them and was now toying with the other four, just like Kim was toying with Shego.

"That's Bonnie Rockwaller," Ron answered with a little pride in his voice. The synthodrones were only programmed with boxing and a few basic karate moves while Bonnie was bobbing and weaving around them with martial arts precision. She'd occasionally land a devastating kick or punch that would knock the drone down, but not out. "She and Kim used to be on the same cheer squad before we all graduated."

"You three have graduated high school already!" Drakken yelp in astonishment. "But I thought you and Kim Possible were only juniors this year!"

"What can I say, we tested out," Ron nonchalantly shrugged as he turned to the mad, blue villain with a wicked grin from the cheap shot he was about to deliver. "KP and I also just graduated from college... unlike a certain dropout doctor I'm lookin' at."

"I did not dropout!" Dr. Drakken defensively yelled as he regained some of his bluster. "I temporarily suspended my studies to pursue a new line of work!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron tsk tsked. "And we can all see where that got'cha. Maybe you should go back and finish college."

"Maybe I should," Drakken pondered out loud as he watched Bonnie perform a perfect side split, avoiding a punch from one of the synthodrones, before she spun on the floor and took the legs out from under three of her large opponents. "Especially if you're going to expand your team with the likes of Miss Rottweiler, there."

"I heard that...!" Bonnie screamed in anger as she savagely ripped an arm off of two of the synthodrones then punched a hole through the stomach of another. She quickly finished off the last synthodrone with a high sweeping crescent kick that took the head cleanly off of the last one. Seething and nearly covered from head to toe in green goo from the battle, she quick-marched over to Drakken and poked him hard in the chest as she menacingly growled, "...and the name is _Rockwaller!"_

"Of course it is," Drakken quickly agreed, cowering back onto the desk as far as he could to get away from the belligerent girl. "And I must say you took care of my synthetic henchmen with little trouble at all. How long have you been studying Kung Fu?"

"Only about a month," Bonnie smugly replied as her anger quickly waned and took a step back to swipe some of the green goo off of her arms and face. It didn't help much. Bonnie was covered from head to toe in the green gunk from the fight.

**Meanwhile**

"So, Princess. I hear you and the buffoon got married," Shego slyly said as she slashed a green glowing glove at Kim's head, and missing by a mile when the redhead ducked under the shot and returned the favor with a snap kick at Shego's midsection. The green and black dressed villainess deftly blocked the shot aside with an arm sweep.

"Ron's not a buffoon," Kim growled with clenched teeth in a bit of a tweak before she reigned in her emotions and smiled a wicked little smile as she parried and threw a few more punches, "but we did get married, almost seven months ago. You're _way_ behind the times, Shego."

"Yeah-yeah, I saw the pictures of the ceremony on the web right after the wedding," Shego smirked as she blocked a roundhouse kick and returned one of her own with was duly blocked. "It was nice of your brothers to post them on their website so quickly."

"The Tweebs put pictures of _my_ wedding on the internet?" Kim questioned in shock as she backed away from her opponent. Her shock quickly morphed into anger. "Why I'll kill them!"

"Why, Kimmie," Shego chirped in mock surprise as she dodged in for another bout of thrust and parry, "I didn't know you had a taste for murder. There might be hope for you yet."

"That's just an expression," Kim barked as she pressed her attack. Shego blocked the shots and returned a few of her own that were equally defended. "I suppose you don't have any annoying brothers. After all, you act like a spoiled, single brat... I mean child."

"Oh, I have brothers, and _boy_ are they beyond annoying, so I know how you feel," Shego spat as she back away for a bit of a breather. Kim hadn't met Shego's brothers, Team Go, at least not at that time. She was surprised Kimmie and the buffoon hadn't run in to her brothers. After all, they were all crime fighters.

Shego quickly glanced over and saw Drakken's synthetic henchmen had been destroyed and that Dr. Drakken himself was curled up in a ball on top the desk, anxiously sucking his thumb, while on the receiving end of a royal verbal reaming by the girl that had entered with the Princess and the buffoon. Shego knew that discretion was the better part of valor and she could always break the big blue doofus out of prison at a later date. So...

"I hate to hit and run, Princess, but I got a nail appointment in an hour," Shego shot a small ball of plasma at Kim and ran for the lair's hover car hanger. She didn't see Kim's necklace glow blue or the plasma blast bounce off the glowing shield that had suddenly appeared in the redhead's hand.

"Tag, Ron. You're it," Kim hollered from behind the Medieval barrier.

What Shego _did_ see as she breeched the door to the hanger, was Ron casually standing there, leaning against the hover car, waiting for her. "Out of my way, Stoppable!" Shego yelled and shot green plasma from both or her hands. She came to a heel-screeching halt when a light blue-hued bubble appeared around Ron and her plasma shots ricocheted away.

"Sorry, Shego," Ron nonchalantly said as the sphere disappeared with a pop and he coolly walked toward the villainess, "but we can't let you leave the party just yet. GJ wants to have a nice _long_ talk with you; for like twenty years to life."

"I don't know how you blocked my plasma," Shego growled as she charged at the blond boy, "but do you honestly think you can stop me?" Shego let loose with devastating punches and kicks which Ron duly parried, dodged or blocked.

"I'm not sure if Ron thinks he can stop you," Kim called out from the doorway where she had stopped to watch the fight, leaning against the frame, "but _I_ know he can. Ron and I are evenly matched now."

Shego was getting the distinct impression that Kim was correct and that the redhead had simply been playing with her before. She was throwing her best stuff at the buffoon and he was casually blocking all of her shots... and smiling like he was having great fun doing it. The worst thing about her fight with Ron was that he hadn't thrown a single punch yet and that was making her mad.

"Com'on sidekick," the raven-haired henchwoman angrily growled as she again slashed out with a green glowing hand and he simply swatted it away, "do something! When you fight someone you're suppose to throw a few punches back, not just block everything!"

"Oh, is that how it's done?" Ron chuckled, (irritatingly so to Shego,) before it appeared that a light switch was thrown somewhere in his head. His countenance immediately darkened and the goofy smile vanished into thin-lipped determination.

Shego suddenly found herself back-peddling away from a devastating barrage of punches and kicks from the buffoon, they were coming just that fast. And Ron's style. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Ron's fighting style was somewhat similar to the Chinese Monkey Style Kung Fu that she'd experienced once while doing a side job for a Tong Gang in the Hunan province of China, but it was also vastly different. Ron was leaping and contorting himself in ways that she didn't think were possible for a human body. And because of the differences she just wasn't sure where Ron would strike from next.

Well, she asked for it.

"What's the matter, Shego?" Kim jovially queried as the redhead joined her husband in the battle, "haven't you ever see someone using Tai Xing Pek Qwar before?" Suddenly, Kim's fighting style mirrored that of the buffoon's, and Shego was definitely losing big time. Viscous shots were zooming past her defenses left and right. In what seemed to be choreographed moves, Kim would strike high while Ron would aim low then they would instantly switch and Kim would concentrate on Shego's legs while Ron struck out at the villainess' head and torso.

Finally Shego went down from the rain of blows and sheer exhaustion. She laid there, panting to catch her breath as Kim turned the Kimmunicator on and a spiraling, swirling image appeared on the screen. She shoved it almost in Shego's face.

"You're getting sleepy," Kim intoned in a soft, lilting voice. "Your eyes are getting heavy and you're going to listen to what I'm going to tell you." Shego could barely keep her eyes open and all too soon she was sprawled out on the floor under Kim's hypnotic control.

"What are you doing, KP?" Ron quietly begged in confusion.

"Do you remember your janitor's closet dream during our Freshman year?" Kim queried as she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him away so they could speak freely without disrupting Shego's trance-like state. When Ron nodded, she continued. "Well, it gave me the idea of hypnotizing all of the villains we fight against into not being evil anymore. If we can do that then Drakken and Shego wouldn't try to take over the world."

"That a great idea," Ron enthused before he really thought about it. "But isn't it a tad unethical? I mean Drakken just tried to take over the world by hypnotizing everybody using shampoo. Aren't we dragging ourselves down to his level by doing the same thing?"

"I don't think so," Kim said in deep thought. "Some people go to hypnotherapists to quit smoking or lose weight. We're just doing it to help them quit their evil ways... but you may have a valid point."

Kim changed the Kimmunicator over to talk to Dr. Betty Director.

"Kim, is the mission over already?" the mono-optic head of Global Justice begged in astonishment. "I thought you'd have a harder time against Drakken's new synthetic henchmen."

"That was the easy part of the mission," Kim lightly laughed before she became serious. "Bonnie took care of the synthodrones and then she cowed Drakken."

"Synthodrones?" Dr. Director asked with a smirk as she thought over the new word. "I like that term... that will be their new designation." She turned her attention back to the screen and asked, "Did Shego turn tail and run, per usual?"

"Yes," Kim answered, turning the Kimmunicator to show the villainess still lying on the floor of the hover car hanger, "and Ron blocked her escape, like we planned. But that's something we'd like to talk about." Kim explained the moral dilemma she and Ron had been discussing. Luckily, Betty had heard a Reader's Digest version of Ron's janitor closet dream so she thoroughly understood why Ron would take issue with the proposed procedure. But as the director of GJ, she'd also seen the positive results of hypnotherapy, having all GJ agents who smoked go through the therapy.

After a moments thought Dr. Director came to a decision.

"What I suggest you do with Shego for now is this. Plant a subliminal message that makes her _want_ to be captured and incarcerated for one month. That way we'll have time to debate the issue and come to a reasonably informed decision one way or the other."

"I can live with that," Ron said, looking over Kim's shoulder so he could be in on the conversation.

"Good," Dr. Director said and leaned back in her chair. "Your ride should return to pick you up momentarily."

Xxxxxx

"Wow! You got some place here!" Bonnie marveled as she took in all that is the huge main control room of Global Justice. There were rows and rows of work stations, but each had plenty of space between them. And the monitors! There were dozens and dozens of monitors of all sizes on the walls of the cavernous room. They ranged from a few small fifteen inch ones to the main monitor that was as large as one of the walls in her bedroom. The room was at the least very impressive, if not verging on wow-worthy.

"Thank you," Dr. Director absently said as she watched Shego and Dr. Drakken, in chains, walk past her and the teens. Drakken cringed and slunk along when he spotted Bonnie while Shego happily waved to the three teens as she passed by. They were followed by a couple of technicians who were carrying the remains of a few synthodrones. After the two villains were led through a door leading to the detention wing Dr. Betty Director turned to the married couple and cohort. "But I should be thanking you for bringing in those two while taking out Drakken's synthodrones. I was also remiss in not saying congratulations on your marriage six months ago."

"It's no big," Kim nonchalantly waved off the praise.

"And Bon Bon was the one who took out the syntho-dudes all by her lonesome," Ron quickly added, pointing to the brunette, before Bonnie could get mad from the slight.

"You battled the synthodrones _alone?"_ Betty Director asked in mild surprise.

"Yes I did, and is there some place where I can get some clean clothes?" Bonnie irately begged, indicating her mission clothes that were still covered in green goo. "I only got to wash my hands and face off on the ride back in the hover jet and this gunk reeks!"

Dr. Director led the three teens to the GJ base locker rooms so they could all take a shower. (Both Ron and Kim got a little messy while collecting some of the synthodrone's green goo and shells for analysis. Ron had clumsily slipped and fell on a large patch of the goop and had taken Kim down with him, slimming them both.) After the shower, Betty returned their normal street clothes that they had wore into Tokyo to them while a subordinate collected the dirty mission clothes to be laundered.

Kim, Ron and Bonnie followed Betty Director to a conference room to be further debriefed and discuss the possible ramifications of hypnotizing any of the bad guys. Agent Will Du and one other man in a dark blue GJ uniform were already seated when they arrived.

Agent Du absently rubbed his chest and glowered at the blond boy when he saw Ron. The two had sparred after Will had called Kim and Ron amateurs when they'd first met, and Will ended up with a dislocated shoulder and three broken ribs. What was worse for Will Du was the fact that the fight had been televised throughout GJ Headquarters. The supposed _Top_ Agent had been thoroughly routed, and everyone at Global Justice had seen it. It was Humiliation-Nation for Will Du for the next month.

"Kim... Ron," Betty made the introductions, "you two already know Will Du, our (_ahem_) top agent. Sitting next to him is Agent Jerry Prudence. He's the top legal-eagle for Global Justice. Agents Du and Prudence, you are already familiar with Kim and Ron Stoppable. With them today is a high school friend of theirs, Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Bonnie is more than just a friend of ours," Kim cut in before any pleasantries were exchanged. "She's now a part of our team. And just to let you know, we've all graduated from high school."

"You're out of high school?" Agent Du stood and shouted in surprise. "But you're all sixteen or seventeen years old! It's my understanding that you're still just Juniors at Middleton High!"

"We're not only out of high school," Kim answered with a bit of a tweak to her voice, "but Ron and I just got our teaching degree from Upperton University."

"And I'm going to start taking classes there next week to get _my_ teaching credentials," Bonnie angrily added. While she had never met Agent Will Du before, Bonnie got the distinct impression that he was an arrogant, pompous pain in the butt. (Not to mention she was still a little tweaked over Drakken's messing up her name back at the lair.)

"I wish you well, Miss Rockwaller," Agent Prudence sweetly smiled as he gently pushed Will back into his chair in order to defuse the tension in the conference room. "I understand Middleton High is vastly understaffed. Do you plan on teaching there after you're credentialed?"

"That's the deal we all made with Vice Principle Steve Barkin," Bonnie said to the gentleman. "Ron is going to teach Home Economics while Kim will supervise and participate on the cheer squad. Barkin wants me to take over one of the English classes. He muttered something about being fed up with a novel that has to to do with low plow shares and redemption... whatever that means."

"While this is all extremely fascinating," Dr. Director cut in as she sat down at the head of the table, "it's not what I brought you all in here for. Kim and Ron have an ethical question and we're here to discuss it." The monitor on the wall behind her came on and Wade's smiling face was on the screen. "Wade Load will tell us all about it." Kim, Ron and Bonnie took seats opposite Agents Du and Prudence.

"Thank you, Dr. Director," Wade said as his image disappeared, replaced by the swirling spiral image. "While it might seem a tad cliche, this image, along with a calm soothing voice, can hypnotize just about anyone. How we use this technology on the villains we fight is what we're here to talk about."

"Where did you come up with the idea to use hypnosis on people like Dr. Drakken or, say, Professor Dementor?" Agent Prudence begged out of curiosity.

"That's not really important," Kim nervously laughed as she took Ron's hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. She telepathically let him know that he didn't have to reveal anything about the nightmare he'd while trapped in the janitor's closet after the Freshman year, Spring Fling Dance.

Ron got the telepathic message but he thought otherwise. He quietly said to Kim, "It's okay, KP. I'm past having nightmares over it and it _is_ important to what we're talking about." Ron wasn't sure if will or Agent Prudence had heard of his nightmare so he briefly related what had happened in his dream, only leaving out the parts about him killing Rufus and his and Kim's sexual escapades after taking over the world. He recapped the dream by saying, "So KP and I took over the world using a sub-dermal message in a TV spot and general email."

"What Ron means is," Kim giggled as she interpreted, "we used a _subliminal_ message, but that's the general idea. We can plant a subliminal message in Drakken and Shego so that they don't want to take over the world and go straight."

"That would be totally unethical," Will announced without reservation. "Altering somebody's mind, even to the benefit of the human race, is _not_ acceptable. As proof in point, I'll remind everyone that all television and cable stations around the world are banned from using subliminal messages in their programming."

"But wouldn't it be nice if you didn't have to worry about going up against Dementor or DNAmy or monkey Fist or even..." Ron hesitated for a beat as a sly smile raced across his lips, knowing that the next name would probably tweak Will to no end, "...Duff Killigan?"

Agent Du bristled at the name. A year earlier, he had gone after Killigan alone and was totally humiliated when Duff slapped Du's "stop watch" probes back at him with a nine iron, returning the electric jolt in the process, and knocking Du out cold. (The leather club grip insulated the mad Scottish golfer's hands from the electricity coursing up the metal club.) Killigan escaped and everyone at GJ had heard of the incident. Apparently, Ron had heard about it too.

Betty Director wanted to let her top agent stew in humility but she had a global agency to run so she moved on and turned to the legal ramifications of the debate. "Agent Prudence. What would be the legal aspects to what we're suggesting?"

"Actually," the legal-eagle said in contemplation as he leaned back in his chair, "I see absolutely no ramifications in the process. Hypnosis is a valid, _legal_ therapy we employ here, and Global Justice, as the name implies, is a global agency that answers only to the United Nations. Their laws are a lot less strict than that of the United States or, say, Germany and don't cover things like hypnosis. Add to it the fact that no one outside of GJ would need to find out makes it an idea way to get rid of a few headaches like Shego and Drakken."

"What do you mean that no one would find out?" Du asked in a bit of a snit. "Surely someone would raise an alarm when the two of them left the facility. I mean they are well-known, international criminals and are easily recognized by their skin tone."

"Who said they would have to leave GJ?" Prudence argued. "Drakken could be employed in our Research and Development labs and Shego could teach martial arts to our agents. We could even use her as a field agent, just like we occasionally did when she was a member of Team Go." Kim perked up at that little snippet of information, not knowing about the villainess' former life, but let it slide since it wasn't germane to the topic of discussion.

"And we also could implant a suggestion that they didn't really need to leave the facilities," Dr, Director added with a sly look on her face, catching on to what Agent Prudence was suggesting. "All GJ facilities are a city unto themselves, complete with shops and restaurants."

"Do you have a karaoke club, 'cause that would definitely keep Drakken occupied in the evenings." Ron comically queried, earning a shot to his ribs from his wife on one side and another from Bonnie who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Entertainment aside," Will Du growled and stood, leaning on the conference table to make his point, "I must officially object if GJ is going to proceed with these actions. I feel hypnosis is both unethical and a violation of ones personal dignity."

Ron leaned over and whispered in Bonnie's ear, "Maybe we should hypnotize Will to loosen him up a little bit." This brought about a light giggle from the brunette.

"Your objections are duly noted, Agent Du," Dr. Director said as she stood up and turned to Wade's image on the monitor behind her. "Mr. Load, I need you to download a copy of your hypnotic program research to my psychiatric department. They'll check it over before we try it out on a few of our incarcerated subjects and come to a final decision." She turned to Kim, Ron and Bonnie and smiled. "I'll let you three return to Yamanouchi now so you can get back to your training. I know you still have four days left before you were scheduled to return to Middleton. I'll keep you abreast of any and all developments with Drakken and Shego."

"Thank you, Dr. Director," Kim sunnily chimed as she stood up from the table and started to leave the room. The four teens stopped in the doorway for a second to watch as Will Du began to loudly protest again.

Bonnie spoke up as they walked down a hallway to retrieve their laundered clothes. "I think you may be right, Ron Ron. I think Will should be the first one they test with the program. It just might remove that stick that's wedged up his butt."

Bonnie didn't know that Agent Jerry Prudence had heard her jest as he exited the conference room.

Of course none of the three teens knew that Agent Will Du had undergone hypnosis at one time to quit smoking and lose weight when he first joined Global Justice. Will used to really enjoy food and a good cigar, but now it almost sickened him whenever he ate or was anywhere near a cigar or cigarette, lit or not. That was the reason he so adamantly rejected the proposal.


	18. Monkeying Around

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the copyrights to half of the entertainment world. That includes all that is in the TV series **Kim Possible**. I get nothing for writing this story while Disney gets a backhanded plug for the show. Hmmm, maybe Disney _should_ pay us for writing these stories. After all, we _are_ providing a service. (Nah. That would just push me into a higher tax bracket.)

Xxxxxx

The Closet 3

Chapter 18

Monkeying Around

The three teens deplaned from the Global Justice hover jet as the sun started to peek over the eastern horizon. Bonnie looked up the almost invisible path to Yamanouchi and began to whine, "Why didn't they let us off up at the school? I'm too tired to climb up the mountain. Why doesn't Yamanouchi put in a shuttle service or escalator up to the school."

"That used to be Ron's line," Kim laughed as she started up the incline. "Just use your Mystic Monkey Powers and you'll be fine."

"Oh yeah," Bonnie said, slapping her forehead in remembrance, "I forgot."

"Race you up!" Ron cheered as his body began to glow a faint blue and he took off like a rocket up the trail.

"You're on!" Kim gleefully yelled as she raced after him, her whole body also glowing blue.

Bonnie watched the married couple disappear before she realized something. Sensei would make the last one up to the school workout extra hard when they arrived. She didn't want that to happen, plus she was still fairly competitive with Kim, so she concentrated on her Mystical Monkey Powers and took off like shot.

Unfortunately for Bonnie, she was the last to breech the gate at the top of the mountain. Fortunately for the brunette, Sensei was more concerned with receiving an after-incident report of the battle with Drakken and Shego, and subsequent detention of the villains.

After listening to the three teens describe their fight and talk with Dr. Director over tea, Sensei sat and contemplated the information. Finally he sat up straight, smiled and said, "You all did an excellent job and I fully approve of Dr. Director's decision to use hypnosis on Dr. Drakken and Shego."

"You do, Sensei?" Ron begged as he leaned closer to the head of Yamanouchi. "I don't see it as very benevolent or honorable using such tactics. Doesn't using hypnotherapy go against the Bushido Code?"

"When fighting against dishonorable and and un-benevolent enemies," Sensei calmly said as he picked up his cup of tea and rolled it between his hands in solemn contemplation, "one must seek out and use any and all possibilities after the honorable fight is over. Drakken and Shego would escape if left in their normal state of mind and they would cause havoc and maybe even loss of life in their ongoing pursuit of world domination if left to their wiles. Now they may use their talents to better Global Justice and maybe even save the world through their work."

"That's true," Bonnie absently muttered as she took in the wisdom of the elder gentleman.

Sensei ignored Bonnie's interruption and continued his lesson as he peered around the table at the three teens. "Your battle was honorably won since the Code of Bushido was followed by you three. While it may be dishonorable or unethical to take away their desire to wreak havoc and dominate the world, you are not the ones doing so. Dr. Director-san is. It is _her_ dishonor in not following the Code. B_ut_, since she is an administrator for Global Justice, and has to obey their specific laws and codes, it is her prerogative to obey or ignore the Bushido Code as she sees fit."

"But we suggested the use of hypnosis," Ron argued, trying his hardest to validate his point of view. Ron truly believed in following the Code of Bushido and still felt a bit wary of the situation. "Aren't we partially responsible then?"

"Did you bring up these points of contention during your discussions with Dr. Director-san?" Sensei queried with a bit of a smirk showing through his snow white Fu Manchu mustache and beard before he took a sip of tea.

"Yes, of course we did," Kim quickly interjected. She too was feeling a bit on edge about the whole sitch. While she had originally come up with the idea, basing it on Ron's dream while he was trapped in the janitor's closet during their freshman year in high school, Kim now had her doubts about the ethics of the plan; especially after hearing her husband's arguments.

"Then you are not responsible," Sensei stated unequivocally. "There is no shame in bringing forth any and all solutions to a problem as long the you are not the one to implement the solution if it goes against the Code." He held up his hand to forestall any additional protests. "What it all comes down to, Kim-san, Ron-san, is you are only responsible for your actions, not where your thoughts ultimately lead."

Just then the Kimmunicator beeped and Kim swiftly keyed it on. "Go Wade."

"Dr. Director would like to speak to you," Wade said before he picked up his giant Slurpster in one hand and rapidly tapped at his computer keyboard with the other. His face was replaced with that of Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director," Kim said as she started to get up, "do you have another mission for us? We can meet your transportation at the bottom of the mountain in about an hour." She didn't really want to race down the side of a mountain to start off a mission, especially since she hadn't had any sleep in over thirty hours and they'd just run _up_ the mountain, but she was ready to go anyway.

"No Kim," the Director of Global Justice lightly laughed as she leaned back in her chair and laced her fingers behind her head. "I just wanted to keep you up to date with what's going on with Drakken and Shego. Wade's hypnotic program was checked out and is working like a charm. Those two are quite docile and cooperative. Both Drakken and Shego are willing to start working for us. We've also found out quite a few interesting tidbits of information about Drakken's operations."

"Such as..." Kim questioned out of curiosity as she sat back down and leaned into Ron's one-armed embrace.

"Have you ever wondered where Drakken obtained the money for all of his lairs and supplies?"

"I have," Ron chimed in, now engrossed in the new conversation and forgetting about his objections to the hypnosis program. He was now fairly satisfied that Sensei had addressed all of his qualms on the subject. "Drakken does seem to have a different lair every time we face him. I just thought that he had Shego robbed a bank or something to finance his schemes."

"Actually, he only has Shego obtain that kind of backing some of the time, but the real story is quite interesting," Dr. Director said as she leaned back into the camera shot and started to laugh. "It seems Drew Lipski got into the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology because of one of his inventions, _not_ his grades. He was never very good at taking tests so his grades suffered. But in the early 1980's, one Mr. Drew Theodore P. Lipski came up with a process to create detonation nanodiamonds* which are primarily used in polishing applications."

"Detonation nanodiamonds?" Ron queried with a questioning look on his face. "Let's pretend that Rufus and Bonnie don't know what those are."

"Hey!" Bonnie yelled at the same time as Rufus hopped up onto the low table and hollered the same thing. Bonnie looked over to the mole rat and asked, "Do you know what nanodiamonds are, Rufus?"

The mighty mole rat shrugged his tiny shoulders and said, "Uh-uh, uh-uh. You?"

"Well, not really," Bonnie confessed before she held up one hand with her thumb and forefinger barely apart. "But I know what diamonds are and nano means very very tiny, so I guess they'd be really small diamonds that could be used to polish stuff."

"I suppose," Rufus croaked in deep thought in the classic thinking pose, before he turned to Ron and asked, "You know?"

"Of course he doesn't," Kim laughed and turned to her husband. "That's just one of Ron's standard ploys to find out information without looking like he doesn't know." She stroked his cheek with one hand and lovingly cooed, "But that's just one of his endearing qualities that I know, tolerate and love about him."

"So, what are detonation nanodiamonds, KP?" Ron begged his wife, "and how are they made?"

"They're very small diamond crystals that are formed by detonating certain carbon-containing explosives in a metal chamber," Kim informed everyone. "During the explosion, the pressure and temperature in the chamber is high enough to convert the carbon into diamonds. The chamber is then rapidly cooled so that the carbon changes into diamond crystals and not into graphite."

"That's essentially correct," Dr. Director said from the small PDA devise. "But the explosions Drakken used in his initial experiments were caused by a laser of his own design and there's more to the process after the explosion to remove some of the resulting graphite and non-diamond forms. Drakken patented the process and began to receive huge royalties for it."

"And he used those royalties to build his various lairs and get the equipment to furnish them," Kim concluded with a nod of understanding.

"That's also how he was able to pay Shego an exorbitant salary and keep her loyal," Dr. Director chuckled.

"But if he had all that money," Ron asked in confusion, "then why does he have Shego steal a lot of parts and stuff for his experiments? Couldn't he just go out and buy them?"

"It's in Shego's contract," Sensei informed the three teens. "She didn't want to simply sit around a lair, waiting for Drakken to finish building a take over the world device. She wanted to be part of the process, and thievery was her solution. Drakken eventually began to heavily relied on her abilities to steal as time went on until it became an essential part of the process."

"What else did you find out?" Bonnie queried.

"A whole lot more," Dr. Director lightly laughed before she became deadly serious. "But much of the information has to be kept classified until we can discover ways to utilize it." It appeared like Dr. Director was about to sign off but Ron had one more item he was curious about.

"Can you clear up one other thing, Betty?" the blond boy asked.

"What is it, Ron?"

"I've always heard that you can't make someone who is under hypnosis do anything that they normally wouldn't do. So..." Ron took a moment to choose his words as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't think of a more diplomatic way of putting it so he just went for it. "...how can you turn Shego and Drakken good and stuff if they've always been evil?"

"That's an interesting point," Dr. Betty Director ceded. An 'I know secrets that you don't know about' smile spread across her face as she said, "Shego wasn't always evil, Ron. At one time she was part of a superhero group called Team Go that still operates in Go City, and they occasionally even work for us as freelancers. Shego only turned evil after she had a major falling out with two of her four brothers."

"Shego has a family?" Ron almost shouted in disbelief.

"Of course Shego has a family, Ron Ron," Bonnie playfully chided. "What do you think, that she was created by Drakken?"

"Well, you never know," Ron coyly shot back to the brunette, remembering the incident when Dr. James Possible's college friends had been kidnapped and the doctor told he and Kim about the earlier robot women Drakken made as dates. "Drakken does make some of the coolest, evil stuff around. I wouldn't put it past him if Drakken didn't improve on those robots that he made to date Kim's dad in college and he did build the BeBe robots."

"So you think Shego is cool, do you?" Kim playfully growled with a tweak in her voice.

"That's not what I said, KP," Ron defensively shouted as he backed away from the low table.

"I think we're through here," Dr. Director laughed from the Kimmunicator before the picture winked out.

"You said that Drakken makes cool evil stuff and that he may have created Shego," Kim countered as she menacingly stalked toward her husband. "Therefore, you think Shego is cool." She wasn't really mad at Ron. One time, at her school locker when he first saw a wanted poster of Shego, Ron had made a silly, offhand comment that Shego was hot. That occurred shortly after they'd become a couple and Kim had made it quite clear that Ron shouldn't be looking at any other woman. He got the point and had been faithful ever since, but this was too good a chance to pass up and reinforce her point in a playful manner. She just wanted to have a bit of fun at his expense.

"I believe we _are_ done here," Sensei sighed, shook his head in defeat as he got up to leave the room. "You may do as you wish for the remainder of your stay. It is quite evident from this last mission that there is no more we can teach you."

"Thank you Sensei," Bonnie cheered, stood and quickly bowed to the teacher as he left the room.

"KP, take it easy," Ron anxiously begged as he continued to nervously back his way around the room, trying to keep away from his seemingly belligerent wife. "Can you honestly say that you knew about Shego's past and that she had a couple of brothers?"

"No, I can't I know the whole story," Kim answered in a firm, no doubt about it voice as she continued to advance on her husband. Shego had told her that she had brothers but Kim didn't know anything else about the green-skinned villainess' life.

Kim had every intention of chasing Ron across the compound all the way back to their cell where they would make love and then get some rest; Or they would get some sleep and then make love... Or they would make love, get some sleep and then make love again. She hadn't decided quite yet on the sequence of events but they would do both since Sensei just told them that they now had four days to do whatever they liked.

But first Kim had to get Ron back to their room. Her voiced softened to a purr as she said, "I do know Shego has some annoying brothers, Ron, so that means Shego _is_ human. I mean I've found against her enough time to know that she doesn't feel like any metal or plastic I've ever felt. Perhaps you'd like to discuss this further in our room."

"Ugh, K," Bonnie growled in disgust as she headed for the door. "Can you be any more blatant about wanting to get Ron Ron into bed? I'm gonna see if I can find Tara." With that she was out the door.

The married couple watched the brunette storm out before Ron, still totally clueless, turned to Kim. "Is that true, KP? Do you want to go and make out for a while?"

"Of course it's true, Ron," Kim said in a sultry voice as she stroked her hand along his chin line. "We were in Tokyo all of yesterday and on a mission and at GJ last night so I didn't get my daily dose of Ronshine yesterday."

"If that's the case," Ron beamed as he turned and squatted down a little, offering his wife a piggyback ride, "hop on!"

Xxxxxx

Bonnie found her friend,. Tara, enjoying the view on one of the school's outer walls that looked down the side of the mountain, but the blond girl was not alone. Sitting next to the platinum blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty was Hirotaka, and they seemed to be in a very intimate conversation judging by how close they were to one another and Tara's occasional titter and blushing sideways glance.

Bonnie watched the couple for a minute and thought that two teens were falling in love, or at least becoming more than just friends. She decided it would be best to let her friend have some alone time with Hirotaka, so Bonnie quickly turned to find something else to do. As she swiftly turned to leave, she almost ran into...

"Sensei!" the brunette quietly squeaked in surprise. "I didn't hear you come up behind me."

"You were not meant to hear me," Sensei softly chuckled. "It was a small test to see if you would _sense_ my approach, like a good martial artist should."

"My mind was elsewhere," Bonnie sighed as she dourly peered over her shoulder to the two people sitting on the wall with their back to her.

"Hirotaka-san and Tesla-san have become close friends over the past month," Sensei observed as he briefly glanced at the couple before returning his attention back to the brunette. "I am sure they both will have a few small regrets when you four leave in a few days, but she will quickly get over them."

"Are you so sure?" Bonnie begged with a slight tinge of certainty to her voice. "I've seen that same look before when a girl is crushing on a guy and I'll bet Tara will want to stay and make Hiro a permanent part of her life. When she finds someone she likes a lot she sticks to them like glue."

"Tesla-san is not a warrior like Hirotaka-san, or like Ron-sama and Kim-sama... or even you for that matter," Sensei said as he turned, took Bonnie by the elbow and led her away. "Your friend may have strong feelings for him but their feelings will not go any further than a strong friendship since they have been seeing so much of each other during training over the last month. There is also the fact that Hirotaka-san has his eye on Yori-san as a future mate. No, Tesla-san will not stay when you return to Middleton. She is more devoted to her friends than you may think."

"You may be right..." Bonnie softly smiled as she thought about all she and Tara had gone through over their lifetime together. Her smile grew when she remembered that it was Tara's idea to complete high school like Kim and Ron had when she learned that they could used their MMP to "read" all that was in their textbooks at an accelerated rate. That way they could both still live with the married couple and not have to move back in with their parents, which they would've had to since it was against school policy for teachers to live with a student. (That is unless the teacher and student were related which, of course, the four teens weren't.) "...But I definitely don't want to take Tara away from her new friend. They look so happy right now."

"And what is it that makes _you_ happy, Rockwaller-san?" Sensei casually asked.

"Right now?" Bonnie queried as she thought over the question for a second. "Right now I'm happy that I can help K and Ron Ron with their missions. They've gone out unaided on their missions for a coupla years now and when they'd get back to school they always seemed so content. But then they had to contend with me and my pissy attitude." Bonnie hung her head in shame as she confessed, "I made their lives miserable and I want to make it up to them. That's what would make me happy right now."

"And that is exactly what you are doing," Sensei nodded in understanding.

"But I don't know why they're letting me," Bonnie sighed in frustration. "I really don't deserve a second chance with them... Especially after the way I tried to steal Ron Ron away from K a coupla months ago."

"The Mystical Monkey Powers allow a person to sense another person's thoughts and feelings," Sensei said as he placed a kind hand on Bonnie's shoulder to drive his point home, "as well as their presence. Kim-sama and Ron-sama sensed your desire to take Ron-sama as your own but later, when you were in the hospital, felt your need to atone for your sins against them. That is why they allowed you into their home and accepted your offer of friendship."

"And I'm happy that they allowed me into their lives and to be able to go on missions with them," Bonnie said with a beaming but slightly melancholy smile. "I guess I don't have a tight enough grip on my MMP to be able to sense feelings like they can."

"Perhaps not," Sensei intoned as he motioned to a beach near the base of the statue of Toshimu. "But I believe you do have that ability, if only in a lesser degree than Ron-sama and Kim-sama. Sit and meditate on the lesson you have learned today." With that, he turned and walked away.

Bonnie sat down on the stone and wood bench, closed her eyes and folded her legs in the Lotus Position before she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was a minute into her meditative trance when Bonnie suddenly leapt to her feet, whirled around and stared at the statue; specifically at the face. She recognized it because it belonged to the person she had just been talking to.

"No way!" Bonnie Rockwaller hissed under her breath.

Xxxxxx

"Bet'cha I know something you don't," Bonnie slyly sing-songed to her three companions as they sat down to dinner. Tara and Kim merely looked at the brunette with half-attentive eyes while Ron, on the other hand, just had to be himself.

"I bet'cha do, Bon Bon," Ron gleefully said back to Bonnie. "I bet you know a bunch of things that I don't, just like I probably know a few things that you don't. That's the way life is. I mean, everybody couldn't know what everybody else knows, otherwise there wouldn't be any diversity or secrets in the world. I mean, imagine if the U. S. government knew all about what the Nazi's were up to in World War Eye-Eye? The war woulda been over before it even started..." Ron went all pensive as he quickly thought about it before he continued, "But that would also mean that the Nazi's woulda known all about what the Allies woulda done too so the war might still be going on... or they might not-a even started the war... or..." Ron stroked his chin with a finger as he quietly considered the different aspects of that thought. "Hmm? If the Nazi's knew what we were thinking and we knew what the Nazi's were thinking then..."

"Ron!" Bonnie yelled in mild frustration at Ron's random rambling, "this has nothing to do with Nazis or the Second World War! I was going to say that the statue of Toshimu out in the courtyard looks a lot like Sensei. Don't you find that intriguing?"

"Not really," Ron nonchalantly said as he picked up a pair of wooden chopsticks and scraped them against each other to get rid of any splinters. "That statue _is_ of Sensei."

"But the plaque on the base of the statue says it's suppose to be that guy Toshimu," Bonnie countered, "the warrior that built this school back in three hundred-something A.D."

"It's both," Kim said as she put down her chopsticks after taking a small portion of rice in her mouth, chewing and swallowing.

"So they used Sensei's face when they made the statue of Toshimu?" Bonnie questioned, a look of total confusion on her face. "Did they want to honor Sensei because he's been such a great Sensei?"

"Nope," Ron said with a smile as he set down his chopsticks, having finished his dinner while the girls had just gotten started. "The statue is both of them 'cause Sensei _was_ Toshimu. Sensei told us the whole story when we asked for more info about Toshimu's supposed death from a rock slide. Sensei finally confessed that the story was faked to avert some prying eyes away from Yamanouchi and make it a real secret place. When he thought it was getting close to the time for me to show up he transferred his MMP into the jade monkey idols, just after World War Eye-Eye ended, and he's been aging normally ever since."

"But that means Sensei is, like, seventeen hundred years old," Bonnie yelped in surprise.

"We told you about the Mystical Monkey Power's longevity qualities," Kim said after she wiped her mouth off with a napkin, "when you first came to live with us."

"But why did he give up his Mystical Powers?" Tara queried. "I mean, who wouldn't want to live forever?"

"I, for one."

The baritone voice came from behind the four teens sitting on the floor at the low table in the dinning room. They turned around and saw the man that they had been talking about standing behind them with a slight smile barely showing through the extremely long, snow white beard and Fu Manchu mustache. "I had had my fill of battling the forces of evil and also needed to get ready to pass on the Powers to Ron-sama in the future. I knew a new era of villainy was coming and that a new Chosen One was needed to stop it. It was simply time for me to step down."

"I hope I'm wise enough to know when I should step down," Ron sighed as he wiped off Rufus' face with a napkin. The little guy always made a mess when he ate and didn't care if he had leftover food around his mouth or whiskers. Rufus always thought that he would leave it for a later snack but Ron always cleaned him up before he could save anything for later.

"Do not worry, Ron-sama," Sensei said with a light laugh. "I have told you that with great power comes great responsibility, but it is also accompanied by greater wisdom. You will know when the time is right, and if not, I'm sure your wife and friends will have some input."

"You said Ron's friends," Tara warily said in deep thought. "Does that mean Bonnie and I will live longer now that we have some of the Power?"

"Most certainly," Sensei lightly chuckled as he turned to leave. "But that also means you may have a statue erected in _your_ honor; Though I hope it is better done then that abomination in the courtyard. I believe it looks nothing like me."

"So, Ron's non sequitur about World War II was more or less a tangent about Sensei?" Tara begged in awe of the blond boy and his occasional, _not_ so random thoughts. "I mean he started talking about the Nazis and then we find out that Sensei gave up his Powers right after World War II."

"A-BooYah!" Ron cheered as he got up and headed back to get a second helping of dinner.

"Nah, that can't be it," Bonnie denied and waved off Tara's statement. "It musta been a coincidence or dumb luck.

"Ron doesn't have dumb luck," Kim said with a smile as she watched her husband exchange banter with the Lunch Lady. "But he does have a heaping load of dumb skills."

Xxxxxx

Tara and Bonnie were having a gay old time as they swung from tree limb to tree limb in the grove behind Yamanouchi. There were at least a dozen monkeys happily keeping pace as the two teens made their way through the verdant habitat. After a while, they stopped at a hanging vine and slid back down to the ground.

"We've been here at Yamanouchi for a month now," Bonnie laughed as the monkeys followed and one of them climbed up on her shoulders, fingering through her brunette shag hairdo, seeking out a bit of lunch and finding none, "and you never introduced us to all of your little friends, Ron Ron. Why?"

"They're kinda possessive of their group, Bon Bon," Ron answered as three of the small furry creatures took his hands and pulled him to the ground. One of the monkeys pulled a deck of cards out of no where and started to deal them out.

"I wasn't introduced to them until the last few days I was here the first time," Kim said as she played pat-a-cake with one of the smaller monkeys.

"I can understand their protectiveness," Tara said as she sat down on the ground cradling a baby monkey in her arms. "But shouldn't they have sensed our MMP that each of us have?"

"They do," Ron said as he laid down his last card and the monkey to his right scooped up the trick and started to shuffle the cards again. "But it takes them a long time to accept anyone, even someone that has Mystical Monkey Powers, into their clan. It's just the way they operate."

"So is this where you and K have been sneaking off to while T and I have been learning Kung Fu?" Bonnie asked as she finally got the monkey off her back and held him (or her) out to arm's length, unsure what to do with the fur ball. The monkey escaped her grasp and hung from her outstretched arm, swinging back and forth excitedly.

"Yes, Ron and I have come out here once a day to play with our friends for an hour or so," Kim said as her slapping game with her simian companion moved faster and faster. The monkey missed a beat in the game and howled in utter defeat before they started again. Kim turned her attention back to the monkey in front of her as she said, "Sorry, but we need to get going so this is our last game." The monkey nodded and didn't miss a beat as the game of hand patting sped up again until, this time, Kim missed.

"Okay, you win," Kim laughed as she stood up and turned to her human friends. The monkey hooted to the five or six other monkeys that had been watching, high-fived the gallery then scurried up into the trees with his simian friends. "Come on guys, we need to pack for the trip home tomorrow."

"One moment, KP," Ron said in deep concentration as he considered which of the two cards in his hand to lay down before he threw one of the cards onto the ground. The monkey to his right let out a huge hoot as he slapped one of his last two cards down, scooped up the trick and laid down the ace of spades to take the last trick. "Okay, I'm done here," Ron sighed, stood up and handed a banana to the monkey on his right.

"Will we be able to come out here tomorrow before we leave?" Tara asked as the baby monkey in her arms scurried over to its real mother and the two climbed back into the tree tops. Tara waved to the baby and the little simian waved back before the two disappeared into the green foliage. "I miss my new friends already."

"I don't think so," Kim said as she latched onto Ron's arm and started to walk to the back gate of Yamanouchi. "Our plane leaves around ten. We'll have to leave a lot earlier to get down the mountain and make it to the airport on time. Actually, we'll need to be at the base of the mountain to catch the shuttle bus at sunrise."

Tara joined the married couple on their short walk to the small gate door in the wall. Bonnie hung back and forlornly peered up into the tree branches as the monkeys deftly swung away from Yamanouchi. Slowly, a smile crept onto her face as she let out a light laugh. "That's too bad," she sighed, but with the smile still shining bright. "I was just getting used to the little guys."

The brunette swiftly turned and left to pack for the trip home.


	19. Twisted Sisters

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the copyrights to half of the entertainment world. That includes all that is in the TV series **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing but your reviews and a sense of satisfaction for turning out a interesting sentence or two.

The Closet 3

Chapter 19

Twisted Sisters

Xxxxxx

Bonnie noted that both of her sister's and her mother's cars were in the driveway before she entered her parent's house. The four, seventeen year old teens had arrived back in Middleton from Japan yesterday and she wanted to pick up her winter wardrobe for the coming months ahead from her former room in the Rockwaller house. Bonnie also wanted to tell her mother a little about the trip to Japan and her second mission. She found her mother exactly where she knew she'd be.

Even though the weather was pleasantly warm outside for October and the air conditioning was turn on, keeping the inside of the house at a constant 72 degrees, there was a roaring fire going in the wood burning fireplace and her mother was curled up in a chair next to it, reading. That was one of her mother's many little quirks. It could be the middle of summer and over a 100 degrees outside but Mrs. Rockwaller would sit in front of a crackling fire reading all morning.

"Hi mom," Bonnie called out as she headed for the staircase. "I just stopped by to pick up some of my winter clothes."

"Oh, hi Bonnie," Vonda Rockwaller happily chirped as she marked her place, set the book aside and got up. "Let me give you a hand. By the way, thank you for this beautiful Kimono," Vonda happily gushed as she ran her hand down the gold colored, silk garment she was wearing, "it's simply marvelous. And your father just loves the ties you sent him from Japan."

"I knew you two would like your gifts," Bonnie said, happy that her parents were pleased with something she had done for once in her life. Both of her parents had given Bonnie nothing but grief and put downs while growing up so it still surprised her now that they had changed their attitude toward their children. Bonnie's parents had really taken her breakdown to heart and had come through with the changes needed to correct their relationship with their daughter. Her mother didn't call her Bon Bon too much anymore but her father was still a tad overprotective. That was okay, though. Bonnie suspected _all_ fathers were like that no matter what their daughter's age.

The two ladies ascended the stairs only to find Bonnie's bedroom was _not_ like she had left it.

The queen-sized bed was nowhere to be seen and in its place were new shelves filled with videos, books and trinkets that Bonnie didn't recognize. The personal items that had been on the normal two bookshelves in the room had been replaced and her clothes in the closet were also missing, changed out for clothes that had to be Connie and Lonnie's.

"Where's all of my stuff?" Bonnie screamed in a mix of shock and anger. She had a fairly good idea where her clothes, books, makeup, jewelry, CDs and DVDs had gone. It looked like Connie and Lonnie had moved everything out of her bedroom and filled the space with their own things.

"Do you mean all of that _junk_ and those _rags_ that were in here?" Connie lightly laughed as she and her sister, Lonnie, joined the two women in the doorway. "We got rid of it all. Lonnie and I gave it to the Salvation Legion or the Foreign Army or whatever the name of that place is. It was all crap anyway."

"It wasn't crap and it wasn't yours to give away," Bonnie snapped at her older sister.

"It was all junk, especially the clothes that were in the closet," Lonnie chuckled. "Just like you, they were all sooo out of style."

"Just like those lame dresses you sent us from Japan were," Connie quickly added. "Silk is _so_ three seasons ago."

"Those were classic, traditional, pure silk Kimonos," Bonnie angrily shouted back. "You two wouldn't know world fashion if it up and bit you on the butt!"

"Like we would care," Connie quickly shot back. "Lonnie got the brains and I got the beauty. We don't need out of date fashion to make it in the world."

"Girls, please," Vonda Rockwaller pleaded to her three girls, wanting to defuse the argument before it really started to get nasty. Unfortunately, she knew that this argument had been brewing for many years and sooner or later it would come to blows. And it looked like that time was now.

"You see mom?" Bonnie hollered as she paced around her former bedroom, venting all of the pain she'd suffered from the torture from her two sisters. "Do you see what I've been going through my whole life? Connie and Lonnie don't care about anything other than themselves! They don't care about me. They only care about the praise they can get from you and dad. They're so stuck up I bet they haven't even been going to therapy like they were suppose to."

"Why should we," Lonnie argued. "We're not the crazy one in this house. Connie and I learned after the first session that we're are perfectly normal, unlike you who can't even win a talent contest and uphold the Rockwaller family tradition." Bonnie had lost out to both Ron and Kim at the talent show last year in school and her sisters had ridden her hard over the loss all summer. That was a small part of the reason Bonnie had snapped and tried to take Ron away from Kim in the half-baked scheme to trade Ron for the cheerleading captaincy.

"The Rockwaller family tradition," Bonnie laughed with a wicked smile. "Beauty and brains haven't worked for you so far. I may have lost one stupid talent show but you've both been in college for over four years now and you still haven't graduated. Whereas I just graduated from high school _two_ years early and I'll get my teaching degree within the month and start teaching in January. How's that for brains?"

"We haven't graduated yet because we've changed our major a coupla times," Connie defensively yelped in explanation. "We'll both graduate in a year or two."

"You both changed your majors two years ago because you were chasing after some hot rich guys that had a different major," Bonnie slyly answered. "Now you've changed your major again this semester when your last boyfriends blew you off and you found a couple of new hunks to chase. What's going to happen when they get the piece of booty that they want and then toss you aside?"

"Why, you little..." Lonnie growled before she lunged at her little sister.

Bonnie was ready for the attack. She pirouetted away from Lonnie's grasping hands and tripped the dark-haired beauty. Bonnie spun in place, swiftly reached out and latched onto Lonnie's arm as she fell, catching her sister before she hit the floor.

"Not only am I going to be teaching at Middleton High starting in January," Bonnie laughed as she released Lonnie's arm, letting her fall the last few inches to the floor, "but I now know seventeen styles of martial arts and I can use them. I'm now a permanent member of Team Possible fighting the bad guys. On our mission last week, I took out a dozen henchmen without breaking a sweat."

Connie went to the aid of Lonnie, lying on the floor while Bonnie took a deep, cleansing breath and walked over to her mother. "I'm sorry to go off like that, mom," Bonnie apologized as she and her mother headed down the stairs, "but those two just make me so angry with their slutty ways and 'holier-than-thou' attitude. I love you and dad and you can visit me at any time, but I will not step one foot in this house ever again until they've change their wicked ways."

"Does that mean you'll be staying with Kim and Ron from now on?" Vonda asked with much concern in her voice. "What if you find a boyfriend or your future husband? Wouldn't you want to move in with him then?"

Bonnie immediately knew what her mother was getting at. Vonda Rockwaller was at that age in life where her lady friends were bragging about their grandchildren and wondering when her three girls would start producing grandkids. Connie and Lonnie were trolling the college classrooms and quads, looking for their future mate who had to be rich, handsome and an up-and-comer in the world. Unfortunately, during their four years in college so far, the older pair of siblings hadn't permanently met anyone who fit the bill. Their slutty come-ons might lure the right guys in but then their snotty attitudes eventually drove them away.

That meant that Bonnie was the only hope for Vonda Rockwaller in regards to progeny.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I'm afraid I'm not ready for the married life quite yet," Bonnie explained as she and her mother sat down on the living room couch to talk. "You know I just turned seventeen a few months ago so I want to set up my career before I settle down to a normal, social life. That won't happen right now because I'm devoting myself to helping K and Ron Ron to make up for the terrible things I've done to them in the past."

"I know all that dear," Vonda cooed to her youngest daughter as she wrapped Bonnie in a motherly hug. "I'm proud of the way you've taken over your life and become such a fine young woman." She let out a wistful sigh as she glanced up the staircase. "I don't know what I'm going to do with those two. They're certainly set in their ways."

"I can only suggest two things, mom," Bonnie said as she took her mother's hands in hers. "You and dad are going to have to get them back into therapy and then set down the law and not give Connie and Lonnie any more money for college. Maybe that will snap them out of their attitude."

"Your father and I have discussed just that," Vonda said with a frown. "But we don't want to hurt them. We only want the best for your three."

"I'm sorry to say this," Bonnie said with a sigh, "but there hasn't been enough discipline in this house. "You've let Connie, Lonnie and myself get away with too much and it's time to put your foot down."

"That's something that Dr. Schrumphen has told us during our weekly sessions," Vonda Rockwaller said, rocking her head back and forth like she was considering it. "I guess maybe it _is_ time to reign in those two. Con Con and Lon Lon's grades haven't been very good the last few semesters so maybe it's time for them to drop out of college and get a job."

"I think you're on to something, mom," Bonnie lightly laughed. "I think maybe it's time for those two to learn what _real_ life is all about."

Xxxxxx

Bonnie made a quick run over to the Salvation Army and found that most of her things hadn't been put out yet. After a little arguing, and a twenty dollar donation, Bonnie's car was loaded up with almost all of her things and she drove back to the Stoppable house.

"Hi'ya Bon Bon," Ron greeted the brunette as he came out of the front door to help Bonnie take her clothes and stuff up to her room. "KP and Tara are out getting groceries but I stuck around to give you a hand. Did you get everything you needed?"

"Nope," Bonnie snarled as she grabbed a box and headed for the front door. "Connie and Lonnie spiked me again. They sent all of my stuff to the Salvation Army and I had to pay twenty bucks to get it back."

"That's a shame," Ron said with a sigh as he followed the brunette into the house and up the stairs carrying an armload of clothes. "But I got a little surprise something that might cheer you up a bit."

"I don't think anything is going to cheer me up, Ron Ron," Bonnie almost sob as she set the box down on her bed and plopped down next to it. "Half of my clothes and all of my movies and music had been put out in the store and the guy said it was all sold almost immediately. They were just getting ready to put out more of my clothes when I arrived." Tears started to fill her teal-colored eyes as she said, "I'm not too concerned with the clothes, it was mostly out of style stuff anyway, but some of those DVDs and CDs were priceless to me."

"I'm glad to hear you're not too concerned about the clothes," Ron chuckled, at least until he saw the tears running down Bonnie's cheeks as he sat down beside her. "I mean, you'll need to get a new wardrobe anyway since you can't wear any of that stuff when you start teaching next semester. The movies and music on the other hand, well, maybe my news just might help you with that."

"What news, Ron Ron?"

"Kim and I talked with Mr. B and he decided that you shouldn't draw a salary when you start teaching," Ron said as he placed a finger over her lips to stop the fit he knew Bonnie would throw at the news. He quickly added, "That's only 'cause you'll be leaving your class whenever we get called out on a mission."

"But how am I suppose to buy a new wardrobe if I'm not earning any money," Bonnie begged, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I don't think I should be mooching off my parents now that I'm not going to live there any more." She, Kim and Ron had decided, during the ride home from Japan, that Bonnie should continue to live in the house if she was going to fully start a new lifestyle away from the influences of her sisters and parents. Tara also wanted to live in the house full time, to help support her BGF and maybe assist whenever Kim and Ron decided to start a family. Until that time though, Tara would obtain a child development degree and help out at the nearby preschool that was only a few blocks down the street. (Coincidentally, it happened to be the same preschool that all four teens had attended.)

"You'll be able to buy a lot of new clothes," Ron laughed as he handed over a piece of plastic he had gotten out of his pocket. "KP and I thought you wouldn't mind receiving a little gratitude for helping out with the missions."

"A bank card?" Bonnie asked in confusion as she warily checked out the debit card in her hand.

"A yep-yep," Ron laughed. "It's for a account in your name so you can withdrawal money from the ATM or use it as a credit card. Just don't go too crazy with it. There's only a million bucks in the account."

"A m-m-m-million dollars?" Bonnie stuttered as she cautiously peered closer to the small piece of plastic in her hand. A piece of plastic that was worth a whole lot of money if she were to believe Ron. "I can't take that kind of money from you and K."

"Sure you can," Ron chuckled again as he stood from the bed. "My dad just loves to play the stock market and he's really good at it. He's taken my three Naco royalty checks and turned them into over _two_ billion dollars. KP and I can afford to spread a little green around to our closest friends and that means Tara gets a card just like it. Now, let's get your stuff out of the car so we can go and start filling your closet and media library."

"You're too much, Ron Ron," Bonnie sighed as she threw her arms around Ron's neck and started to suck face. Ron's shirt and pants soon found the floor along with the clothes Bonnie was wearing. It was a little over a half hour before the two finally got around to emptying Bonnie's car of her winter clothes and things and they drove to the Middleton Mall.

Tara also gave Ron a big, long, wet, private thank you when she received her bank card while Bonnie made her _deep_ appreciation know to Kim.


	20. TP Hat Trick

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the copyrights to half of the entertainment world. That includes all that is in the TV series **Kim Possible**. I get nothing for writing this story while Disney gets a backhanded plug for the show from people reading my tripe.

The Closet 3

Chapter 20

Hat Trick

Xxxxxx

"It's nice to see that you ladies took care of this gym while we were gone," Kim said to the eight other cheer squad members as she casually paced back and forth in front of the girls with Tara and Bonnie standing behind her. It was Monday and the first practice since the four teens had returned to Middleton from their one month long trip to Yamanouchi. Kim pointed to a small video camera hidden up in the rafters in one corner of the gymnasium located behind her house. "I haven't checked with Wade yet as to whether any nocturnal visits were made by anyone but I'm sure none of you girls would've violate the trust Ron, Bonnie, Tara and I have in you while we were away for the month.

There were a couple of slight gasps and red faces that came from Liz and Crystal, but Kim ignored the passive displays that said at least two of the squad members had made a late night visit with their boyfriend... or girlfriend, for a bit of together-time.

Kim was just about to run through a new cheer routine when the Kimmunicator chirped its four very recognizable tones. Ron, who was watching the practice from the bleachers, pulled his Ronnunicator out of a cargo pants pocket and quickly turned it on. "What's happening, Wade?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys," Wade's voice came from the powerful speaker and reverberated throughout the gym. "You know that the six month long truce with the villains ended today so it shouldn't be a surprise that you've got a few mission calls." The tech guru wasn't about to mention that the information for the missions all came from Sensei at Yamanouchi since the cheer squad could more than likely hear the conversation and the secrecy of the martial arts school had to be preserved. The info initially came from Yamanouchi graduates and senior students that had been watching the villains during the truce and reported their finding back to Sensei.

"At least they waited until late afternoon to start anything," Ron said as he stood from the bleaches at one end of the room and started to make his way over to Kim, Bonnie and the other cheer squad members who were raptly paying attention. "Who's the bad guy da jour?"

"Bad _guys,_" Wade emphasized before he explained further. "You've got _three_ calls. Frugal Lucre is at Middleton Smarty Mart threatening to crash their computer system which would cascade to the rest of the systems in Smarty Marts around the world. Also, Monkey Fist has escaped and is in South America looking for something called the Monkey God Sculpture which is suppose to give anyone almost God-like abilities, and then a couple of the BeBes have been spotted on an island in the South Pacific, trying to build a new hive mind."

"Three bad guys at the same time," Bonnie said as the team all gathered around the three heroes. "Which one should we go after first? I've read over your past missions, K, so I know Lucre isn't all that competent. Maybe we can forget about him until we take down the other two."

"That might not be such a good idea," Ron said to the brunette. "If the Smarty Mart computer system crashes worldwide, it might create havoc in stock markets around the globe."

"We'll just have to split up," Kim said in mission mode as she took the Ronnunicator from her husband's hand. "Wade, we'll only need a ride for Ron to South America. I'll fly the Sloth to BeBe Island while Bonnie can drive to the local Smarty Mart and takes down Frugal Lucre."

"That sounds like a plan, Kim," Wade enthused from the small communications device as he rapidly clacked away at his keyboard. "I'll upload the coordinates for the island to the Sloth and Ron's ride should be out in front of the house in ten minutes."

"You want me to go to Smarty Mart... _Alone?_" Bonnie yelped in confusion and a bit of trepidation.

"I know you can handle Lucre by yourself, B," Kim assuredly stated. "It'll be no big."

"I'm not worried about taken down that half-priced idiot," the brunette almost angrily growled, "I just don't want anyone to see me in that discount-disaster of a store! I have a reputation to uphold!"

"No one will see you if you take my Hum Vee and go in the back service doors, Bon Bon," Ron chuckled at his house mate's distress over possibly being associated with low priced merchandise. "The employees are used to seeing my Hummer in the parking lot so no one will suspect it's you."

"They better not!" Bonnie shouted as she headed for the house to get changed for the mission.

"What about cheer practice?" Marcella asked Kim and as she and Ron started to follow Bonnie out of the gym. "You were going to show us a new routine."

"This is where you and Hope take over the squad," Kim said as she turned to the dark haired beauty and gave her the sketch pad she had the routine all drawn out on. "Tara can help you decipher how it goes and we can get into it further tomorrow."

"Snacks and sodas are in the fridge for after practice," Ron yelled over his shoulder as he and Kim left the gym. "Just leave your dirty cups and stuff in the sink." With that, the married couple raced across the back yard and into the house to change clothes.

"Why don't we first go through our sideline cheers while Tara familiarizes herself with the new cheer," Hope said as Marcella handed the sketch pad to the platinum blond and they headed over to the bleacher section that had the bottom three tiers of seats pulled out. "Then we can see what we can do with the new routine."

Xxxxxx

The forest green Hum Vee A1 Alpha came to a screeching stop beside the loading docks at the rear of Smarty Mart. Bonnie swiftly jumped out, slammed the door shut and deftly ducked under the half-open rolling door so as to not be seen by anyone. She quickly found the computer room with one very happy man typing away at the terminal.

"My threat to crash the Smarty Mart computers has left me in charge," the slightly balding, slightly overweight slightly evil villain howled in delight as he banged away on the computer. "But my real plan of inserting a small deduction into every Smarty Mart employee paycheck will easily pay for my tour of all of the snapping turtle farms in the United States!" Francis Luhrman, a.k.a. Frugal Lucre threw his hands in the air and laughed a very odd villainous laugh.

"Plu-leeze!" Bonnie snapped from the doorway, her arms angrily crossed in front of her. "I rushed over to this knock-off department store to stop you from visiting a bunch of reptiles? You are _such_ a loser!"

"Am not!" Frugal defensively shot back. "I'll have you know that the snapping turtle is a very noble creature... and they're very inexpensive to purchase and care for."

"So what?" Bonnie shot back as she stepped into the room. "How many turtle farms can there be in the U.S.?"

"You'd be surprised," Frugal Lucre stuttered as he got up from the chair and backed away from the obviously irate brunette. He didn't think he would get caught so he hadn't set up any traps to catch anyone who might confront him. Now he was trapped in a room that only had only one door and a very angry looking woman dressed in purple and black confronting him. "There are quite a few and I plan on seeing them all. There's the Atkoh Turtle Farm in Marion, Iowa and the Pearrow and Jones Turtle Farm in Bald Knob, Arkansas. Plus there's Loggerhead Acres in the Ozarks among quite a few others."

"Let me get this straight," Bonnie incredulously queried as she cracked her knuckles and cornered the computer hacker in the back corner of the room. "You're robbing Smarty Mart employees..."

"And employees of Club Banana," Lucre quickly cut in. "Smarty Mart is the parent company of Club Banana so I'm docking their paychecks too."

"...AND Club Banana employees so you can drive around the United States to look at _turtles_?"

"It seemed like a good idea when I started my evil plot," Francis defensively shrugged as he cowered in the corner. The teal-eyed brunette was definitely in a foul mood and he suddenly didn't think he would mind it too much if his trip was diverted to the State Penitentiary.

If only he lived that long.

Xxxxxx

Kim landed on the island beach and quickly made her way to the entrance of the huge bee hive-type lair on the small Pacific island. As she stepped inside, she could only see three BeBes who were putting together an assembly line.

"I thought Ron and I destroyed all of the BeBe robots when we took down Drakken in that mountain top lair two years ago in Middleton," Kim said aloud so the three robots could hear her. "I guess I'll just have to create a heap of scrap metal again today." Kim and Ron had saved her father's two former college friends after they had been abducted by Drakken and three other BeBe robots for a reunion of sorts. Ron and Kim had used the Lotus Blossom to slice apart the mechanical menaces, then lasso Drakken and save the day while Rufus freed the two college friends.

"BeBes were not perfect under Drakken," one of the silver robots intoned as it stood upright from the work it had been doing and turned to the redhead. "We three units were stored in hibernation here with the hive mind mainframe as backups in the event that his plan was foiled."

"After a designated amount of time," a second BeBe-bot stated in a monotone voice as it turned from its work to confront Kim, "we were activated to continue our goal of perfection."

"Kim Possible," the third robot intoned as it turned and the three started to mechanically walk toward Kim. "Threat level maximum when sidekick and sword are present. Neither are present so threat level is at minimum."

_"This is gonna be soooo easy,"_ Kim thought to herself with a wicked little grin as the pendent around her neck began to glow a pretty robin's egg blue. When the three BeBe robots were almost within arm's reach, she 'drew' the Lotus Blossom and swiftly went to work.

If anyone had been watching the short, one-sided rout, the term 'Redheaded Whirling Dervish' would have sprung to mind.

Xxxxxx

Ron quickly gathered his chute and stashed it behind some large ferns before he entered the huge temple that was shaped like a monkey sitting on its haunches. He rapidly looked around the room and only saw the small stone altar with a gold monkey sculpture sitting atop it. He let out a quick breath in relief.

"I guess Monkey Breath hasn't gotten here yet," Ron said aloud, relaxing a bit after his hurried, anxious GJ hovercraft flight and parachute jump.

"Ron Stoppable." The two words lazily echoed throughout the vast, mostly empty room as a tall, dark figure slowly emerged from the shadows in the back of the temple. More smaller shadowy figures scampered out and flanked the much larger man in the black shozoku, the dress of a ninja. His casual stride and appearance was striking compared to the demeanor of the half dozen similarly dressed, smaller beings who were anxiously chattering and jumping about. "I had hoped we would meet again someday."

"Yeah," Ron shot back. "It's been too long since we've met." He thought about that statement before he retracted what he'd said. "I mean it hasn't been long enough... not that I wanted to meet you any sooner. Maaaan, my banter is off because of the six month truce. I gotta get that fixed."

"No, I believe what you said the first time was correct," Monkey Fist said as he stopped with the altar midway between him and his opponent. "I spent far too long in that British prison and we should have met sooner. But now with the Monkey God Statue within my grasp, I shall gain the power I need to take you down and Rule THE WORLD!" He let out with his maniacal, monkey-esque laugh before he regained a bit of his British, upper crust demeanor and screamed, "Monkey Ninjas, ATTACK!"

Ron held out one glowing blue hand and yelled, "Monkey Ninjas, STOP!"

The six shozoku clad fur balls came to an immediate, screeching halt.

"I said ATTACK!" Monkey Fist howled at his minions. They simply looked back at him before they turned to face Ron and sat down on the stone floor.

"Monkey ninjas," Ron said, still holding out a blue glowing hand, "forget all of your training and go live your lives like regular monkeys." The six simians, heeding the man with the MMP glow, merely bowed to their Ultimate Monkey Master and ran out of the temple, discarding their uniforms as they went howling and screeching like normal monkeys would.

"You may have dominion over my minions," the former Lord Fiske said as he took a step toward the altar, "but I shall be triumphant just as soon as the moon's rays shine through the eyes of the monkey temple and strike the Monkey God Statue!"

Ron turned to see that, yes, the eyes in the monkey shaped temple were slitted to allow moonlight into the temple, but he also knew something Monkey Fist hadn't either checked on or didn't take into consideration. Just then, water started to drip from the eye slits and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Dude, did you check the weather forecast?" Ron chuckled as he stood out of his martial arts stance and defiantly crossed his arms. "Were in a _rain_ _forest_ and Wade told me on the way here that it's suppose to rain the entire week."

"Nooooooo!" Fist howled in anguish before he somersaulted over the altar and attacked the blond boy. Fists and opposable thumbed feet struck out at Ron but he dodged or parried all attempts to hit him. Monkey Fist barked out, "I will not be denied, I will have the world!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron casually replied as he continued to deftly defend himself with little effort. "Heard it all before, didn't buy the t-shirt... and I guess Shego was right."

Suddenly, like a light switch had been thrown in his head, Ron went on the offensive. Palm strikes and crescent kicks were pounding Monkey Fist from all angles.

The former Lord Montgomery Fiske suddenly realized that, beside having his control over the monkey ninjas taken away by the young whelp, he was also greatly outclassed by Ron. He'd heard six months earlier, while incarcerated, of the battle between Team Possible and the invading aliens but he thought like most people that it was a team effort and that Kim had done most of the fighting.

Discretion being the better part of valor, Monkey Fist decided to turn tail and devise a better strategy to use against his foe at a later date. He knew he was more intelligent that the impostor to the title of Mystical Monkey Master but he hadn't taken something into consideration... other than the weather.

Fist hadn't realized that Ron had been backing him up during the battle. When he turned to flee, Monkey Fist ran headlong into the solid stone wall of the temple, knocking himself out.

Ron stopped short when Monkey Fist ran into the wall and fell to the floor with a resounding _thud_. He peered down at his arch enemy for a second before he shrugged his shoulders, pulled out a set of handcuffs and leg irons and secured his opponent. Ron snatched the Monkey God Statue off of the altar and tucked it under his arm as he walked by while dragging Fist along by his feet. Ron pulled out the Ronnunicator and turned it on.

"What took you so long, Ron?" Wade happily kidded before he took a large sip of soda from his ever present Giant Slurpster.

"Sorry Wade," Ron chuckled, "but my banter is broken and the set up for the fight took longer than we thought it would. How's Kim and Bon Bon doing?"

"Bonnie is already back at the house," Wade lightly laughed, "while Frugal Lucre is getting patched up in the GJ infirmary. Kim is on her way back with a load of scrap metal ready for recycling."

"Is my ride standing by?"

"Yes, it is," Wade said as he set his soda down and started to clack away at the computer keyboard with both hands. "The GJ transport will only take a minute or two to return to your position. In the meantime, I'll do some research on line to see if I can find a vocal coach to fix your banter."

"Thanks a lot, Wade," Ron laughed as he dropped Fist's feet and looked to the skies to see if he could spot the Global Justice supersonic VTOL that had given him a ride to the jungle.

Xxxxxx

The names and cities of the turtle farms Frugal Lucre mentions were found on the web by a simple search for 'snapping turtle farms'. Each business has its own website and I gain nothing for mentioning them. Isn't it amazing what you can find on the web?


	21. Hypnotic Results

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the copyrights to half of the entertainment world. That includes all that is in the TV series **Kim Possible**. I get nothing for writing this story while Disney gets a backhanded plug for the show from people reading my awesome stories.

The Closet 3

Chapter 21

Hypnotic Results

Xxxxxx

"I still can't believe that it was Liz and Crystal making out in the gym while we were in Japan," Bonnie incredulously said as she and Kim sat in the hot tub while the other cheer squad members were nakedly cavorting in the pool or lying about nearby. It was Thursday after cheer practice and the squad was cooling off before the girls left for home.

"What I can't believe is that mom and dad also came over for a bit of alone time," Ron said as he slipped into the hot water and laid back, letting Kim slip onto his lap. It had been a tough three days, having been called out to thwart the three villains on Monday and five others during the next two days. "That is so sick and wrong that its wrong-sick. I mean they have their own house all to themselves. Why would they want to come over here to make out?"He let out a short, violent shudder at the thought of his parents naked in the gym making love on one of the gym mats in front of the wall of windows. The video that Wade had sent them was deeply etched in his brain and he didn't think he would ever get over seeing it. No child should _ever_ be subjected to watching their parents making love. The video of Liz and Crystal, on the other hand, had really turned him on.

"Sometimes a change of scenery is what's needed to re-spark the romance in older people," Kim sagely said as she lovingly cupped her husband's cheek in one hand. "At least they cleaned up before they left."

_Beep Beep BeBeep_

Kim let out a sigh as she reached over, picked up the Kimmunicator from a patio table sitting next to the Jacuzzi and thumbed it on. "What's the sitch, Wade? Who's making trouble now?"

"There's no trouble, Kim," Wade said from the small device. "Dr. Director requests that you three come in to Global Justice Headquarters for a briefing. She didn't say what it was about."

"How are we suppose to get there?" Bonnie queried as the three teens stood up in the large tub. "Do we need to go to the sidewalk outside of Bueno Nacho to find their secret tube entrances?" Bonnie had read all about Kim and Ron's previous encounters with GJ and knew about the pneumatic tube system. The only time she had been there was after the recent battle with Drakken and Shego. That time they had been transported via GJ hovercraft.

"Dr. Director didn't say," Wade said as he started to type on his computer keyboard.

With a sudden, loud, whooshing, flushing sound the water, and all three naked teens, disappeared down a large hole that'd opened in the bottom of the Jacuzzi. (Yes, Ron was without a swimsuit. The cheer squad had a meeting shortly after Mrs. Dr. Possible first walked in on the girl's activities while sans apparel. During the meeting, it was decided that Ron didn't need to wear anything while the girls were relaxing after practice.)

After a brief, very fast ride in the pneumatic tube, the three naked teens were unceremoniously dumped out of the pod at the feet of a very bemused Dr. Director.

"Sorry to bring you here on such short notice," the mono-optic head of the secret international law enforcement organization said as she casually tossed a towel each to the teens while overtly ogling the blond boy, "but this was the only time I had open to brief you three on how things are progressing here at GJ."

"And you couldn't wait one minute for us to grab some clothes..." Kim harshed as she wrapped the towel around her, "...why!" The towels barely covered both her and Bonnie. If it was pulled up too high their crotches were exposed and if the towel slipped down too low to screen their womanly lower lips then their breasts were out in the open. Of course Ron didn't have a problem. He simply wrapped the towel around his waist and he was good to go.

"I thought this was too important to wait," Dr. Director said as she turned and headed for the conference room. She didn't say another word until they were all seated at the large oak table.

"Now, I thought you'd be interested in what's been happening with all of the villains that you've captured since DNAmy was accidentally released," Betty Director said as she swiveled in her chair, picked up a remote control unit and turned on the large monitor behind her.

A video feed of Shego, dressed in a tight fitting, blue Global Justice uniform appeared. The uniform seemed to fit the mint green skinned woman a little more snugly than her former green and black catsuit had, especially considering the unique plunging, V-neck collar. She was leading a group of new recruits in a jujitsu kata. "After undergoing three sessions of hypnosis, Shego is now perfectly happy to be teaching martial arts to our Agents. She also went out with two of regular agents to apprehend a minor crook by the name of Falsetto Jones who had purloined a rather large diamond."

Dr. Director hit a button on the remote and the picture changed to that of Dr. Drakken toiling away in a lab of some sort. He, too, was wearing a Global Justice uniform except his was fairly baggy around the shoulders and chest. "After only one session, Drakken is happily building new electronic and mechanical equipment for Global Justice."

Dr. Director hit the button again and the picture changed to that of a short, fat, gap-toothed woman, merrily flitting about in a different lab. "DNAmy," Betty announced with a sly grin, "is working on enhancing certain sections of the human DNA that would boost the immune system and eliminate the threat of the common cold, among other diseases."

The scene changed again to show Lord Montgomery Fiske, in his now totally human form and also in a GJ uniform, sitting in a library perusing a book. "DNAmy has reversed Lord Fiske's monkey mutations and now he's only interested in normal archeological research, just like before he became obsessed with monkey lore," Betty Director said with a light chuckle.

"The other villains you've rounded up have also undergone hypnosis and are happy with the work they were meant to do." The monitor flashed through a few more scenes showing Motor Ed cleaning a wrench in the GJ motor pool, Frugal Lucre busy in an office setting, probably the accounting offices of Global Justice, and Duff Killigan teaching golf to a GJ Agent at an indoor driving range. They were all wearing the standard GJ uniform, except Killigan was wearing a kilt over his.

"You've done a marvelous job," Dr. Director said as she turned off the monitor and swiveled back around to face the three teens. "Now Global Justice can one again focus on preventing drug trafficking, international extortion plots and the like that we were meant to handle."

"So what does that mean for us?" Bonnie questioned, tugging her towel up to cover her breasts better. The move only uncovered her lap more so she pulled the towel down which only uncovered her nipples again. She finally settled with her breasts getting the coverage they needed while she was scootched up against the table. "I've only been on a few missions and just gotten started repaying K and Ron Ron for the second chance they've giving me."

"There are still one or two villains out there to apprehend," Betty said as she leaned on crossed arms on the table, "and more will step up to fill the void sooner or later. If not, then there's always natural disasters and other things to help out with. The calls you'll be receiving in the future are definitely going to slow way down now that the majority of the Super Villains have been taken care of so I don't see you getting called out on a mission more than three or four a year."

"So what you're saying is we're now practically free and clear to live a normal, every day life?" Ron queried as he stood up. Unfortunately, the towel he had around his waist stuck to the chair when he stood up so it was as if his pants had fallen down. The only problem with that was he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Ron quickly sat back down and re-wrapped the towel to cover himself.

"Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Director," Will Du apologized and bowed as he entered the conference room carrying a tray filled with beverages and different snacks. "I thought our new Top Agents would like something to eat and drink since they weren't able to partake after their cheer practice." He set the tray in the middle of the table before he turned to Ron and said with a bow, "Mr. Stoppable. I would like to apologize for my actions and attitude on our first encounter. I was totally out of line. I look forward to working with you and your wife. You are both more than superior to my meager skills." He bowed again before he turned with military precision and marched out of the room.

"What was _that_ all about?" Kim warily growled while pointing toward the door. "That was definitely _not_ Will Du." During her and Ron's first encounter with Agent Du, after being practically kidnapped from their secluded honeymoon beach house, Du had been arrogant beyond belief and totally condescending to the both of them. That ended when Ron and Will duked it out in a sanctioned sparring match that left Agent Duh with a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder that Ron had been more than happy to deal out. Of course the second, and last, time they had encountered Agent Du was a week ago after bringing in Drakken and Shego. Agent Will Du had again been arrogant and mostly argumentative at that time.

This time he seemed most apologetic and... _pleasant_? What was that all about? Kim needed to find out.

"And why did he call us your new Top Agents?" Bonnie quickly added. Ron was more interested in pouring himself a soda and grabbing a few of the snacks off of the tray. (And yes, his towel stuck to the chair again when he stood up to reach for the tray, but he went ahead and grabbed the snackage anyway before quickly covered himself when he sat back down.)

"Mr. Prudence caught your little remarks about how Agent Du had a stick up his butt after capturing Drakken and Shego," Dr. Director casually said pointing at Bonnie as she stood and poured herself something to drink before sitting back down. "You were right, of course. Will has always been a pompous, self-righteous idiot, but he was extremely good at a few things so he had his uses. I secretly ordered him to undergo a few hypnotic sessions to straighten out his attitude."

"That's all well and good," Kim rumbled in a bit of a tweak over the other thing Will had said, "but you haven't answered Bonnie's question. What did he mean by us being your _new_ Top Agents?"

"That's the _real_ reason I brought you three here today," Dr. Director said as she leaned forward with her arms crossed on the table in front of her. "I brought you here to offer you full time jobs with Global Justice. You'll be paid handsomely and only work on top priority assignments. You and Ron work well as a team, Kim, and Bonnie is fitting in nicely with your small group so you'd be kept together when working on missions. What do you say?"

Dr. Director watched as Bonnie, Ron and Kim shared a brief telepathic conversation and judging from Kim's frown, the redhead wasn't pleased with the offer. By the look on Bonnie's face, Betty was sure the teal-eyed brunette was learning a lot about how GJ operated and she wasn't pleased either. Dr. Director wasn't sure just what Ron's take on the situation was. He sat there passively with neither a smile nor a frown showing in his countenance. Add to it the fact that he was stuffing his face with snacks...

Finally the three teens turned to face the head of Global Justice and she couldn't wait for the verdict, so she asked again. "Well Kim? Can I get you three fitted for GJ uniforms?"

Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself down. Finally after a few seconds, she spoke in a calm but firm voice. "I don't know if I should run screaming from this room or simply slap you silly. You practically kidnapped us, naked, out of our home to show us what you've done to the bad guys we caught. You also allowed Will Du to walk in here, unannounced, letting us see that you'd blatantly use the same hypnotic program on your own people, just to make them fit in." Kim was obviously irate with the situation but was trying hard to hold her anger back.

"KP." Kim's anger seemed to wane a bit when Ron laid a calming hand on her bare shoulder and spoke her name. She took another deep breath and let it out in a huff before she spoke again.

"I also seem to remember that you had no compunction on spying on Ron and me during our honeymoon on Senior's Island so I doubt I'll be able to abide by your twisted sense of ethics. You'd have to run me through six or seven sessions of hypnosis to bring me around to your way of thinking, so my answer would have to be no, thank you for the offer. "

"I would've simply said no thank you," Ron said with a slightly goofy grin, "but Kim insisted on letting you know our reasons."

"What about you, Miss Rockwaller?" Dr Director asked with little hope in her voice. "You could have a promising future with Global Justice. You're just the type of person we're looking to recruit; Especially considering you possess a bit of the Power that Kim and Ron have since you were able to take out a dozen synthetic henchmen. You could be our Top Agent in only a few short months of training."

"Absolutely no way!" Bonnie loudly growled as she stood up and leaned on the table to stare at the mono-optic woman. "I just joined K and Ron Ron on their missions and I'm not about to abandon them! They took me in when they had no real reason to even trust me after I tried to steal Ron away from Kim! They gave me a home so I could get away from the bad influences of my family and straighten out my life!" She was highly tweaked and it showed as her voice became louder and she began to tremble as she spoke.

"But as I said earlier," Betty Director pushed on, hoping to get at least one of the three teens in her corner, "you'd be paid handsomely and you'd be one of our Top Agents. Plus, you'd be farther away from your family."

"I don't care about being the top anything, or my family!" Bonnie practically howled in anger. "Those two things are what led to my mental breakdown!" She collapsed into her chair and slumped back as she calmed down from her little tirade. Bonnie let out a single laughing syllable before she sedately said, "And as to being paid? I promised Mr. Barkin I'd teach English Lit. so I already have a job lined up at Middleton High after I get my degree. I can't go back on my word."

Dr. Director let out a derisive, light laugh as she she sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. "I guess I owe Sensei dinner the next time he visits GJ Headquarters. He told me you three would reject my offer, but I didn't believe him."

"I have only been wrong once during our many wagers," Sensei said as the door opened and he walked into the room. "That also concerned Kim-sama and Ron-sama, and I only lost that wager because I did not take the early snowfall in Moscow into account." The three teens stood and bowed with fist-in-hand salute when the elderly Japanese gentleman enter the room. He stopped and returned the honor before walking around the table to a chair opposite the three teens.

"Yes, and I still owe Yori twenty bucks from that bet," Dr. Director chuckled as she produced the money from inside her belt. "You can take it to her when you return to Yamanouchi." She handed to bill to him after he sat down at the large conference table.

"It is most honorable of you to pay your debt so promptly," Sensei said as he accepted the twenty dollar bill and put his hand back into the opposite sleeve. "But it your honor I am here to talk about. I believe they," he nodded to the three teens, "have a valid point as to the dishonorable use of hypnosis on villains and I am here to reinforce their views. It most definitely goes against the Code of Bushido in both honor and veracity."

"I know it does, Sensei," Dr. Betty Director said as she leaned back in her chair with her hands folded in her lap. "But I've had to... _bend,_ the Code a bit here and there. It's the only way my organization can keep the world a little more safe and sane. I'm sorry if you think less of me after taking me into your school fifteen years ago."

"Wait a minute," Kim said, waving her hands in disbelief. "_You_ studied at Yamanouchi, Dr. Director?"

"Only for ten months," Sensei answered with a growing smile showing through his snow white beard and mustache. "It was a crash course in the martial arts and she never did take to the Bushido Code even back then." He turned to the woman with the eye patch and waggled a disapproving finger at her. "Fidelity was never your strong suit. Sneaking out with a different male student every night just so you could skinny dip and make love in the pool under the waterfall. That was not very loyal, honorable or polite to your young suitors."

"Yes," Dr. Director snickered, "but I think it was courageous to do so and benevolent to all of the guys. At least they seemed to enjoy the sex as much as I did. Plus it was a lot of good clean, _dirty_ fun."


	22. Final Forgiveness

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns the copyrights to half of the entertainment world. That includes all that is in the TV series **Kim Possible**. I get nothing for writing this story while Disney gets a backhanded plug for the show from people reading my awesomely bland stories.

The Closet 3

Chapter 22

The Final Forgiveness

Xxxxxx

"K... Ron Ron?" the naked Bonnie called out as she warily crept into the darkened gymnasium behind the house. It was nine o'clock on Sunday night, three weeks after returning from Japan. She and Tara had completed their college degrees a week ago and they were already busy putting them to use. Tara was thoroughly enjoying her work with all of the four year old boys and girls at a nearby Pre-K school, the same one all four teens had attended, and Barkin already had Bonnie substitute teaching for him, handling the English Literature Classes at the high school. She found it to be kind of weird leading a class of kids her own age but it was what Bonnie had promised to do and she discovered she was good at it. (Not to mention she still loved being in charge.)

Life was good.

But right now Bonnie had to find the rest of Team Possible. Wade had sent a package to the house so she was trying to locate either of the two teens. They hadn't been anywhere in the house and their vehicles were both parked in the garage so that meant Kim and Ron were probably somewhere else around the property. If the married couple hadn't gone for a walk, then the private gym would be the only place K and Ron Ron could be.

With the barely there, quarter moon light filtering through the wall of windows, Bonnie could see that one of the gym mats had been laid out in front of the wall of glass and that there were two naked bodies, one lying on top of the other, completely still on the mat.

"K?" the brunette barely whispered to the pile of flesh as she approached, not sure if the box she had in her hand was important enough or not to rouse the slumbering married couple. Remembering the first time she'd barged into the master bedroom, it looked like the couple had just finished making love and were still joined at the sex.

"What is it, Bon Bon? KP's all worn out."

"Wade sent over a package addressed to Team Possible and I thought it might be important," Bonnie murmured as she held up the small box for him to see.

"Well, open it," Ron softly responded with a bit of a chuckle, but otherwise not moving a muscle. "You're part of the team now so you can check out what's inside."

"But..." Bonnie started to protest before she heard another voice coming from the mat.

"Just open the darned thing," Kim croaked out, her voice sounding raspy and a bit irritated, probably from being so vocal during their love making. The noises coming from the master bedroom closet had become louder over the past few nights to the point that the normally meek, quiet Tara had asked the married couple if they could maybe soundproof their love nest or her room next door.

The redhead grabbed a small bottle of water sitting beside to the mat and promptly downed its contents before she went on, her voice sounding a lot better. "As Ron said, you're part of the team now so you can handle anything Wade sends us." Kim's began to mew and purr like a kitten while her hips started to shift back and forth after tossing the empty plastic bottle aside into a conveniently placed recycle bin. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to still be fast asleep, although his goofy smile did appear to grow a little bit.

"Okay, K," the teal-eyed brunette grunted, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible given the mood in the room. She opened the box as she sat down next to the married couple copulating in front of her. In it were three slightly oversized watches that appeared to be small Kimmunicators. As she picked up one of the timepieces, it beeped out four familiar tones. Bonnie hit the largest of the three buttons below the two inch diagonal display and Wade's image popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Bonnie," the pudgy Afro-American cheerily chirped from the device.

"Hey, Wade," the brunette hopefully answered. "What's happening? Are we needed for a mission?"

"No, nothing like that," Wade responded and took a quick sip of soda from the Giant Slurpster in his hand. "I just finished making three new Kimmunicators for you, Kim and Ron to replace the two bulkier hand held units and wanted to make sure that they work properly."

"They seem to be working five by five, Wade," Kim said aloud as she sat up on top of Ron, her hips doing a little hula dance on his lap. Kim took one of the other watches out of the box, affixed it to her wrists and turned it on before she said, "Now you can get in touch with Bonnie when she's at school."

"That's the idea," Wade laughed and averted his eyes. He still wasn't used to seeing the two teen girls in their au naturalé state.

"And we can give Tara my old Kimmunicator to keep her in the loop as well," Kim said as she perked up and her hips kicked into gear. "Thanks Wade, you rock."

"I do what I can. Talk to you later, guys," Wade said before his image swiftly disappeared from both screens.

"I get my very own Kimmunicator?" Bonnie questioned as she strapped the watch to her wrist and marveled at its design. It appeared to be a little large for her slender wrist but she could live with that just as long as Barkin didn't have to interrupt her class whenever she was needed for a mission. "I guess I really am part of the team now."

"Bonnunicator," Ron said as he opened his eyes and his hands moved up to fondle Kim's perky breasts. "I think you should call it a Bonnunicator since Kim's is called a Kimmunicator and mine is called a Ronnunicator."

"Hey, I like that," Bonnie enthused as she looked over the watch again. "That really makes it kinda official. I am a real part of Team Possible."

"That's true, B," Kim said before she shuttered in bliss for a few seconds, dismounted her husband and sat cross-legged to talk to the brunette. "Ron became my true partner after I let him out of the janitor's closet and he stepped up his game. Now you're our partner."

"After I mocked you and Ron Ron for so long and then tried to take him away?" Bonnie sadly queried as she wistfully fingered the timepiece on her wrist. "I really can't get over how you simply forgive me for those major mistake."

"Bonnie," Kim gently chided the brunette as she lovingly fingered a non-errant hair out of the brunettes face, then laid a kindly hand on her shoulder, "believe it. Everyone deserves a second chance. Sure, you gave me and Ron a hard time but, as Sensei told you, it just made us stronger in the long run."

"That means you've been helping me and KP for our whole life," Ron laughed as he donned the third watch then laid on his side to join in on the conversation. "It only seems fitting that you can keep helping us out on our missions now that we're friends."

"I guess that makes sense," Bonnie lightly laughed, "in a Ronnish sort of way."

Xxxxxx

Thanksgiving rolled around and the four families gathered at the Kim and Ron Stoppable house. All of the parents were extremely proud of the great strides their kids had made over the last few months. Terry and Terri Tesla were so happy that their daughter, Tara, was becoming a prominent member of the Pre-K school staff. Tara had no problems keeping up with the small bundles of hyperactive energy she was in charge of and she seemed to be able to sense what the kids were about to do before they scraped a knee at recess or spilled the paint during art lessons.

Jan and Dean Stoppable were well please that Ron was getting up to speed to join the meager teaching staff at Middleton High. When he and Kim weren't in Dean Learner's office taking multiple exams for any and every know subject the University had to offer in the AM, Ron was cleaning and prepping the classroom at Middleton High, getting it ready for Home Ec.

And of course, James and Anne Possible had always been proud of their daughter's accomplishments as she continued to garner degrees in the morning and supervise the cheer squad in the afternoon.

But the parental couple that was most proud of their progeny was Donald and Vonda Rockwaller. Bonnie, at only seventeen years old, had already graduated from college, was teaching full time at the local high school and she was also proving her worth as a member of Team Possible. The team had had a couple of calls over the last few weeks. They'd both been rescues missions; an avalanche at a ski resort out east and a mudslide that had buried a small town in the Amazon, but their youngest daughter had shined during both missions. Bonnie had been able to quickly 'sense' where a skier was buried in snow and she had shown herself to be super-efficient rounding up the dozens of frightened children and adults before the rain soaked hillside gave way. She'd even summoned the Lotus Petal from around Rufus' neck and changed it into a Medieval broad ax to hack down a stuck door to retrieve a trapped infant during the South American mission.

Bonnie was becoming a truly vital part of Team Possible and Don and Von were extremely proud of their daughter.

The four families were sitting out on the patio, simply enjoying the pleasant, late Indian summer weather when the front doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Bonnie yelled as she got up and went in the house. When she opened the door, Bonnie found the last two people she ever wanted to see standing there.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Connie and Lonnie tentatively said in unison as they each extended a hand holding a bottle of wine.

"What do you two want?" Bonnie angrily growled, remembering the last time she'd seen her sisters. It was the time she'd found out that they had donated all of her clothes and things to charity and taken over her old room. (And they were probably going to declare the donation on _their_ taxes.)

"We..." Lonnie started to say before she suddenly broke down and sadly hung her head with tears welling in her eyes.

Connie draped an arm around her sister's shoulders and quietly said in a meek voice, "We've come to bury the hatchet. We want to make things right between us."

"You've..." Bonnie could only get out of her mouth, stunned as she was to see her two, now seemingly humble, elder sisters in such a state. Suspicious as always, she didn't want to believe what she was seeing and hearing but her Mystical Monkey Sense was telling her different. Bonnie sensed they were truly being honest in their change of character.

"If you want to bury the hatchet," Bonnie said with happy tears suddenly brimming in her eyes, "then we'll bury the hatchet, here and now." She opened her arms wide to hug the two. "Come on in Con and Lon."

"Do you really mean that?" Lonnie asked as she and her sister tentatively stepped into the foyer and accepted the embrace. "I mean, we've done some horribly mean things to you over the years. Can you just accept our word that we're sorry?"

"Are you okay, Bon Bon?"

The voice came from behind Bonnie. She turned around and saw Ron standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his goofy smile beaming bright like always.

"We're okay, Ron Ron," Bonnie assured the blond boy with an equally beaming, cheerleader bright smile. "My sisters and I need a few minutes to talk on our own, but we'll join everyone shortly."

"Oh, okay," Ron said as he nonchalantly swiped a few mots of dust off of the Monkey God Statue sitting on a shelf then turned to the kitchen and said over his shoulder, "I was just checking the turkey and wanted to make sure someone had answered the door. The turkey will be ready in about fifteen or twenty minutes so we'll be eating in a half hour. Take your time."

"Who was that?" Connie asked as she watched the blond boy disappear back into the kitchen.

"Oh, that was just Ron," Bonnie casually answered as she led the two girls into the living room. "He and Kim own this house and they're the two people who stopped the alien invasion last spring. I work with them whenever they go out to help people now."

"You live and work with him?" Lonnie queried, her voice was a tad condescending but it sounded like she was still only curious. "I mean the haircut is nice but those awful clothes he's wearing..."

"What's wrong with what Ron is wearing?" Bonnie questioned in a bit of a snit as the three girls sat down on the living room couch. The blond boy was still using Le Goop to style his hair; that was one of the things he hadn't changed since he started Kim's improvement program after the janitor's closet incident. The other was his clothes. When the weather wasn't hot outside, he would always wear his tan cargo pants with the red hockey jersey over a black, long-sleeved shirt. Today, he had on the jersey, (but not the black undershirt,) and a pair of cargo shorts. He rounded out the ensemble with his ratty, old white sneakers. Ron's jersey still hung a bit large on him, making him appear somewhat thin and wiry.

"I..." Lonnie started to say before she slumped back into the couch. After a few seconds, she glanced over at Connie, who nodded, and Lonnie found the courage to finally apologize. "I'm sorry I harshed on your friend. Connie and I have been going to the therapy sessions with Dr. Schrumpfen and we think he's now making a lot of sense about how the world should be view. We've been stuck up bitches to you and we want to mend our ways."

Bonnie glared at her two sisters and mulled over what Lonnie had said. Did they really want to bury the hatchet and start fresh? Could Connie and Lonnie really change and be nice to her? Her Mystical Monkey Powers were saying they had, but Bonnie didn't know if she could actually believe it or not.

Going with her gut instincts, Bonnie knew exactly what she needed to do.

"If you really want to change and be nice to me and everyone else," Bonnie tentatively said before a smile started to spread across her face, "then I can only say... you deserve a second chance. Let's go out and join the others."

"Do you really mean it?" Connie begged, tears of joy welling in her eyes. "We've been so mean to you for so long. How can you just up and give us a second chance?"

Bonnie glanced over to the kitchen where they could hear Ron humming to himself as he chopped up some vegetables for the salad before she looked back to her two sisters. "I was given a second chance by those two wonderful people and it worked out alright for me. I don't see why a second chance wouldn't work for you two, too."

The three sisters hugged while tears of joy were shed. When they finally broke the embrace and stood up to go out to the patio, Connie asked in a curious but condescending voice, "Is that guy really rich?"

"Connie!" Bonnie viscously growled low.

Connie yelped in shock before she sheepishly replied, "Sorry. Old habits are hard to break."

Bonnie's smile returned as she shook her head, laughed and then led her two older sisters out to the patio, and the best Thanksgiving the Rockwaller family ever had.

Xxxxxx

And thus endeth the third installment of The Closet Saga. I have a coupla of ideas where it could go from here, Tara at her job, Ron's first day teaching Home Ec, and a few others, but I'll leave that for later. I've wrapped up the evil villains and brought about a new friendship between former rivals. It's all comes full circle. I think that's enough for now.


End file.
